Usagi's Destinies
by Chaos formerly Rini
Summary: HPSM Usagi moves away from Japan very early in life, get accepted to Hogwarts... There's plenty for everyone- pranks, romance, adventures, people that are far too bold, and mischievous little brothers... CH36 Brings us into the flow of OotP. R&R!
1. Year One: The Letter, The Meeting, and T...

OKAY! So, I have decided that I wanted to try a Harry Potter and Sailor Moon crossover… only I'm going to start at year one. Usagi is going to be eleven, as well as Harry, and they are going to go to Hogwarts together… and it will be there where Usagi will discover her other destiny. Don't go saying I gave away all sorts of things, because anyone who really stopped to think about it would have realized that Usagi would HAVE to get her powers at Hogwarts. I can't really give anything away, because I've got no idea where the story will go… heck, I don't even know how it will start! So, let me just type away, and then I want you all to let me know what you think! ~**Rini**~ PS- this also means I might not follow the story line of the books very closely, either, but I might just be filling in what wasn't gone into in detail. ::smacks self:: I am such a talking person! I AM GOING TO WRITE NOW!

*** *** *** *** *** ***

She reflected on the past decade… all the events that had taken place in her life, which completely changed her from an ordinary human. It all started when she moved to England. Well, she supposed it might have happened anyway, but it did seem that if she hadn't moved to England it wouldn't have happened. 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

She stared at the letter that had appeared on her doorstep along with the rest of the mail. It had no postage stamps on it, and was addressed most peculiarly:

**__**

Ms. U. Tsukino

The Pink Bedroom

24 Moonbeam drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

Usagi wondered who on Earth would address a letter to her BEDROOM! It seemed the strangest thing in the world. But, like she always had done, she shrugged at the oddities, and proceeded inside to give her mother the rest of the mail.

Glancing up, the woman asked her daughter, "Who is that from, Usa?" They had only moved to England about two months ago, and Usagi still hadn't had much chance to go out and make friends who would have to write her. She had, however, made many local friends.

"I don't know, momma… I haven't opened it yet, and there's no return address," Usagi said, her bright blue eyes windows into her mind, showing her complete honesty.

"Well, once you know, I'd like you to tell me."

"All right, momma."

Usagi dashed to the living room, threw herself on the couch, and began to examine the envelope. On the back was a seal: in bright purple wax, there was a coat of arms with a lion, eagle, badger and snake in separate sections, and a large H in the center.

"I wonder what that's for…" she mused aloud to herself. She promptly discarded all semblance of calmness and tore open the envelope. Three pieces of heavy yellow parchment fell from the shredded envelope into her lap. She picked up the first, considerably smaller piece and scanned it. Blue eyes opening even wider, she read it again, more carefully.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE 

__

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Tsukino,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. The Hogwarts Express will leave that day from Platform 9¾. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely, 
    
    Minerva McGonagall,

__

Deputy Headmistress 

"MOM!" Usagi screeched, all pretended cuteness gone. "MOM! I'M A WITCH! I'M MAGIC! I'M GOING TO A MAGIC SCHOOL!"

A very confused Mrs. Tsukino appeared in the doorway. "What on Earth are you talking about?"

"I'm going to Hogwarts!" Usagi replied, slightly calmer but still beaming.

"H-Hogwarts? What is that?" Ikuko was clearly baffled.

"It's a school for wizards and witches," Usagi said, glowing with happiness.

"There's no such thing as witches, sweetie," Ikuko began explaining gently to her over-eager daughter.

"Yes there is! See, read this letter," Usagi prompted her mother, holding the aforementioned object out and waving it a bit as she encouraged, "Go on, read it!"

Ikuko looked as surprised as Usagi when she read it, only it turned out as a much different surprise than the eleven-year-old hoped. "Sweetie, there is no such platform as 9¾. You must know that…" 

But Usagi was not to be dissuaded. "Listen to this, mom:

"As we know that you are of muggle parentage and will need advice for how to proceed to purchase your supplies and to access the required platform, we will list here some instructions for you.

"To access Diagon Alley to purchase your supplies, you must go to Little Surrey Street in London, and seek entrance through the Leaky Cauldron. Ask for help in there, and someone will be able to help you into Diagon Alley and to Gringotts (the bank) so you can exchange your muggle money for wizard money.

"To enter the required platform, you must simply walk straight through the barrier dividing platforms 9 and 10.

"You may also seek the advice of one Mrs. Figg, who lives on Privet Drive, to contact us and to help you.

"Enjoy the rest of your holiday,

"Albus Dumbledore

"See, mum! There IS a Hogwarts and Platform 9¾ and everything! Can we go talk to Mrs. Figg now so we can write back?"

Ikuko still looked very hesitant.

"Please?"

The woman sighed and said, "All right, let's go find this Mrs. Figg."

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

A little while later, Usagi found herself on the doorstep of a house (number four) with her mother waiting in the car pulled up to the curbstone in front of the house. Hesitantly, Usagi raised her hand and timidly knocked. After about a minute, she knocked again, harder. Then, after what certainly would have been a decent time to answer a door, she began pounding on it. Suddenly it was wrenched open from under her fist, and having put her full weight into the last knock, she tumbled down into the front hall.

"Hello," said the boy who answered the door, looking at her curiously.

"Hello," Usagi said, sitting up on the floor with her stomach-length pigtails in front of her face.

"Um… er… is there something I can do for you?" the boy said tentatively.

"Is this Mrs. Figg's house?" Usagi asked, completely unruffled even after her very inelegant fall. She pushed her hair out of her face, revealing her bright blue eyes.

"Er… no. This is the Dursley's house," he said, rather disappointed. From her vantagepoint on the floor, Usagi could tell that he was fairly short, only a bit taller than she was, and he had very messy hair.

"Oh." Usagi said, not doing much for the conversation. "Well, then, I should be going now…" she trailed off and tried to regain her feet, but failing miserably.

The boy, grinning at her antics, leaned down and helped her up. "I could show you to her house."

"Oh, that would be wonderful, um…" she trailed off, not knowing the boy's name.

"I'm Harry," he said.

"My name is Usagi Tsukino, and I'm very pleased to meet you, Harry Dursley," Usagi said, looking gratefully into Harry's green eyes covered by glasses.

Harry tried hard not to laugh, and nearly failed. "My surname isn't Dursley. It's Potter."

"Oh, I'm sorry! I just assumed… I mean, you'd said that this was the Dursley's house…" Usagi looked rather flustered.

"It's nothing to worry about," Harry explained, "I do live here, but Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia are my aunt and uncle. My parents died in a car crash when I was a baby, and so I was sent to live here."

"I'm very sorry…" Usagi looked as if she did not know what to say, and indeed, she did not.

"Well, we should probably get going now… don't want to keep your-mother? -waiting, do we?" Harry said, stepping out the door and suggestively putting his hand on the doorknob.

"Yes! We should," Usagi replied eagerly, straightening out her light pink tee shirt and brushing off her knee-length gray skirt.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

Usagi and her mother perched on the edge of a couch, sipping tea while they talked to the elderly lady, Mrs. Figg. Harry had helped direct them to Mrs. Figg's house, and left them on the porch.

"So now they're sending students to me!" Mrs. Figg had mumbled with a small, true smile when Usagi had explained her reason for coming. After glancing over the letter and instructions, she said amusedly, "We'd best send them an owl."

"Excuse me, but what does that mean? To send an owl, that is," Usagi questioned.

"Oh, it's easiest to show you. Now, here's a bit of parchment and some ink, Mrs. Tsukino. You just write them a letter saying how your daughter is allowed to go to Hogwarts," Mrs. Figg said, laying the items down on a little side table.

Setting down her teacup, Ikuko picked up the parchment and quill and tidily wrote:

Dear Minerva McGonagall _or_ Albus Dumbledore _or_ Whomever it may concern,

I, Ikuko Tsukino, give my daughter Usagi Tsukino, permission to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and learn magic.

Yours Sincerely,

Ikuko Tsukino

"Here you are," said Ikuko, handing the parchment to Mrs. Figg. 

"Guinevere!" Mrs. Figg called, and a huge barn owl swooped into the room, causing Usagi to shriek and duck in cover. "Don't worry, dear, she's perfectly tame," Mrs. Figg said, laughing lightly at the small girl's reaction. She held out the letter to the bird, with the words _Hogwarts School_ clearly written on the outside. The owl snatched it from Mrs. Figg's outstretched hand and flew out the window.

"W-w-w…" Usagi stammered.

"Oh, that's OUR mail system. We send owls to each other. They're very useful, and they are much quicker than the post office. Now, I'd suggest you go to Diagon Alley as soon as you can, and pick up some history books while you're there," Mrs. Figg said. It was clearly a dismissal, so Usagi and Ikuko rose, thanked Mrs. Figg, and departed.

The day was July 23, a Monday, and the day before very unusual things would begin happening to Harry.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

Usagi and Ikuko weren't able to go to London to find the Leaky Cauldron and Diagon Alley until the last day of July, and they had a very interesting time trying to find the Leaky Cauldron without being obvious to the ordinary people, who's lives were untouched by magic. Eventually they did find it, however, but Ikuko wasn't able to see it so couldn't enter. 

"I'll just wait here, sweetie. I'll be in the book shop when you come out," Ikuko said, rather worriedly, and handing Usagi a huge wad of money. "If you need more, come and find me."

When Usagi entered the pub, she was very surprised to find all manner of interesting people inside. There were some old women in one corner, a pale man in a turban, a small man wearing a top hat talking to the very bald and toothless bartender, and several other people. 

"Um… excuse me, but could one of you tell me how to get to Diagon Alley?" she timidly queried the entire room.

To her surprise, there was a small hush when they all glanced up to see who had spoken, and a tall man in the corner looked as if he'd seen a ghost. No one answered her.

"Well, I-uh-I really do need help. You see, I came here with my mother, but she couldn't see the Leaky Cauldron, and she doesn't know how to get to Diagon Alley anyway. It's just that I got a letter, and it said that if I came here someone could help me."

Still the silence ensued, and Usagi, near tears, demanded, "I can't very well go to school with no supplies, can I?"

She was expecting more silence, and preparing to turn was surprised to hear a rumbling voice say, "I'll help you." Relieved, she turned and saw the tall man in the corner had spoken. "It's out this way," he said, jerking his dark, shaved head out a back door.

"Thank you," she said as she ran to catch up with him in the back courtyard.

Seeming to ignore her thanks, he said, "Watch carefully. Once you have your wand, you'll be able to do this on your own." She watched carefully as he tapped a brick three times. "You have to remember three up and two across from the wastebasket," he said as the brick began to quiver, a small hole appearing in the middle and expanding into a huge archway. "Now, where do you have to go first?"

Usagi, however, was busy gaping at the long, white street that stretched before her.

*** *** *** *** *** *** ***

Okay, I know that some of the people are out of character, but if Usagi is, for now you have to remember that she's eleven. And I like the way the people act J. It works for my story. I still have no idea where this will go, but I guess that I'll have to put in all the school years, etc. This is only the first chapter, and it's already four pages, which is REALLY long for me!

Oh, in case you were wondering, I don't own Harry Potter, I don't own Sailor Moon; I don't really own anything (aside from Guinevere and the tall, dark guy from the Leaky Cauldron). I must tell you, though, that I have decided that I WILL change many of the happenings from the books. Sure, Harry'll still defeat Voldemort like he does in the book, and he'll make the Quidditch team and everything, but other stuff might happen. And I know that it's not very creative of me for her to have moved to Little Whinging, Surrey, but I'm not British or English and I have no idea what any places are, and I just wanted to get on with this story.

So, if you would pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease review, I'd be really grateful! It'd really make my day… I mean, come on, it's New Year's and I'm sitting at home writing because I can't get a hold of any of my friends… ::makes sad puppy dog face:: so review? I don't even care if you're hating this, you can yell at me and tell me why J ~**Rini**~


	2. Year One: Diagon Alley & Familiar Faces

"I have to go to Gringotts," Usagi said, absently, still staring at the many interesting shops and beings on the street.

"It's this way," the man said, striding through the arch.

Running to catch up with the man, Usagi said, "What's your name? I'm Usagi Tsukino."

"My name is of no importance to you right now, and will mean nothing to you. And I knew who you were," he said, shortly.

"How-?" Usagi began, but he cut her off.

"I'm not telling you, and it's of no importance to you _right now_."

"You keep saying it's not important right now… will you tell me later?" Usagi asked, gazing up at him with her sky blue eyes that perfectly matched her shirt and were only enhanced by the navy blue, knee-length skirt and the same color hair ribbons wrapped around the identical little buns.

"I won't tell you, but you will find out."

Usagi remained silent. This strange man only baffled her, and she knew that to inquire after his name any more would yield no different results than her last two attempts. He was stubborn.

"Will you be needing me any more after you leave here?" he asked suddenly. Usagi had not noticed that they had reached a large white building… she had been too busy gazing at her surroundings. Mutely, she shook her head. "Good-bye then, Little Rabbit," he said, and disappeared.

"Little Rabbit?" Usagi asked herself blankly. "Where'd he get that?" Asking herself was no help, however, so she raced up the steps and pushed open the great doors into Gringotts bank. It was filled with the strangest creatures she'd ever seen. 

She heard a voice behind her say, "Yeah, that's a goblin," and turned to see that a gigantic man had mounted the steps behind her, with a boy that Usagi recognized as Harry Potter. 

She opened her mouth to greet Harry, but a sharp voice from beside her said, "Can I help you?"

"I need my muggle money changed to wizard money," she said to the goblin at the nearest desk (who had spoken to her).

"Hand it here, then," the goblin said. He began to count out the money he was handed, leaving Usagi free to gaze around. She saw Harry at the far end of the hall, leaving through one of the side doors, too far away to call to.

"Done," the goblin said crisply, handing Usagi a large pouch filled with coins that jangled.

Before she walked away, she checked inside to see what the strange money looked like. She noticed that there were only three types, and turned once more to the goblin to say, "What are these called?"

The goblin looked up, surprised, and said, "Galleons, Sickles and Knuts," before returning to the task he had begun.

"Um… which one is which?"

"Gold Galleons, silver Sickles, and bronze Knuts," the goblin said without looking up from his work.

"What are each worth?"

"There are seventeen Sickles to a Galleon, and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle," the goblin said. "Good day."

Usagi simply turned and walked away after this abrupt good bye. She stuffed the pouch into her small backpack with some difficulty, and fished out her supplies list (which she hadn't glanced at before). It read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black) One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings) One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) One set of dress robes (color of choice) 

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ by Miranda Goshawk

__

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

__

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

__

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

__

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

__

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

__

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

__

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (peweter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"I think that I should like to start with my wand, so I can go talk to my mother if I need to, and be able to get back into the Alley," Usagi reasoned out loud.

The wand shop was strange and magical… Usagi could feel the power pouring off the shelves and swirling around her, almost see different coloured sparkles all about her. 

"Hello," said a voice from behind the counter. A man with piercing eyes straightened up, twirling a wand in his fingers. "So, we've got another first year for Hogwarts, eh? Well then, child, what's your name?"

"I'm Usagi Tsukino," Usagi replied, somewhat shyly.

There was a shocked look on the man's face, much like the one the tall man had worn in the Leaky Cauldron. It cleared quickly, however, and she almost thought she'd imagined it.

He began handing her wands immediately, but none of them worked for her. She tried dozens… then scores… she even began to try them into the hundreds. Even Mr. Ollivander, who usually enjoyed the tricky customer, was growing weary of handing the girl wands.

"Let's try this, then," he said dully. He held out a pale pink wand, with light yellow crescent moons and starts decorated all over it.

Usagi took the wand, and was almost knocked out by the amount of power she felt coming from the wand. She waved it just the tiniest bit, and blue bubbles, pink hearts, and yellow crescent moons exploded from the tip, showering Mr. Ollivander and herself with sparkles.

"Well well, I'd say that this wand is a very good match for you… a VERY good match… it's never worked for anyone else at all… most wands will work a bit for several people, and the best for one, but this wand has never worked for anyone else. It's made of Unicorn Hair and Yew, 9 inches long."

"Thank you Mr. Ollivander," Usagi whispered, hardly audible. She paid him and wandered off to the bookstore.

"Ex-excuse me," she said tentatively to a lady who was straightening up some shelves.

"Yes, dear?" the lady asked kindly.

"Could you help me find some books? I need these for school, and Mrs. Figg suggested I find some history books, too," Usagi explained quickly.

"Of course!" the lady took the list that Usagi held, and flitted about the store, returning a few minutes later, arms laden with books. Indicating the top two, she said, "These are the best two history books for someone who was muggle born, and the rest are your school books. Now let's check you out so you can complete your shopping!" Usagi stammered her thanks as the lady tied a string around the box she had packed the books into, and left to find her robes.

She had great joy in finding the prettiest robes she could. After discarding several robes in shades of green, blue, and yellow, she was caught trying to decide between two pink ones. On was bright pink with yellow trimmings, and the other was pale pink (like her wand), with light yellow moons and stars dotted here and there on it. She finally decided on the second one, thinking that at least it would match her wand. She also found a hat section, and selected a tall, pointed wizard's hat to match her robe. Then she went up to the lady behind the counter to ask for help with the rest of her robes, and was soon being fitted. There was a pale boy with even paler hair beside her, who was beginning to look impatient.

"I've been standing here for over ten minutes!" he exclaimed angrily to Usagi. "I already have talked to a boy, and he's gone… by the way, my name is Draco Malfoy."

This boy intimidated her, but bravely Usagi said, "I'm Usagi Tsukino," and put out her hand.

Ignoring the hand, Malfoy just stared at her incredulously. "You really shouldn't joke about that," he said uncertainly. "What's your real name?"

"I just told you!" said Usagi, growing indignant. "Why does everyone look like they've seen a ghost when they find out who I am?"

"Because they think they have," he said, quietly. Thankfully, he was finished, and Usagi expected him to leave right away, but instead he turned back to her. "Do you really not know?"

"Not know what?"

"Who you are… who your mother is…"

Usagi thought that this boy was crazy, and was about to say so when the lady fixing her robes up said, "You're done now, dear." Usagi turned and paid her, and the boy was gone when she looked around again.

"Thank heavens!" she exclaimed to herself.

Usagi found a store to buy the rest of the required supplies, then quickly ran out to ask her mother if she could purchase an owl. Her mother consented, so Usagi flew back to Diagon Alley. She entered a shop called Eeylops Owl Emporium, and gazed around at all the beautiful owls she could see. The shop was split in half, boy owls on one side, girls on the other, so Usagi browsed along the girl's side. 

She stopped before the snowy owls, and gazed at them. They were by far the most beautiful owls in the store. She spotted one in a golden cage. It had intelligent blue eyes, the same color as Usagi's, and a more beautiful and elegant sense about it than any of the others had.

She walked over to the owl's cage and said, "Would you like to come home with me?"

Usagi nearly fell over when the owl said, "Yes, very much. What's your name?"

"I'm U-usagi…" Usagi stammered, regaining her balance. "What is _your_ name?"

"Hazeka. Are you going to bring me home? I believe that your mother is waiting for you…"

"Oh! Right," Usagi said, blushing at being reprimanded by an owl.

Hazeka continued to chatter away while Usagi was paying for her, and wondering if the man behind the counter could hear the owl as well, said, "Can you hear something?"

Looking up curiously, the man said, "No."

Hazeka hadn't stopped talking the whole time.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Later, in her own room, Usagi broached a question to Hazeka.

"Am I the only one who can hear you?" she asked timidly of the wise bird.

"You are one of the few. You have the gift to speak to animals, I saw it right off. That's half the reason I agreed to come home with you."

"What's the other half?"
    
    "I liked you," Hazeka replied simply.

"I'm glad…" Usagi trailed off as she read the shorter of the two history books late into the night. As she turned off her bedside lamp, her last thought was _Why did they all look at me so oddly? Maybe Hazeka knows…_ and then she drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

The next weeks flew by in a whirl for Usagi. She'd read through all her school books once, and the two extra history books several times. The day before her departure for Hogwarts, she packed her trunks with all her school supplies and her favorite muggle clothes. She went to sleep contented, but had a horrible dream…

She was riding on the back of a great stag, when suddenly she burst out into an open clearing. A woman who looked remarkably like herself was kneeling by a great lake, trailing her fingers in the water with a dreamy look in her eyes, when two men approached. One looked a lot like the boy she'd met in the robe shop, and the other like the tall man who had helped her earlier.

"The time has come to choose between us, Queen," the man who looked like Malfoy said.

"We have both agreed to accept your choice, and will not do anything to the other if he is chosen," the tall man said, kneeling.

"We pledge this to you as well, Queen," the other said, kneeling next to the tall man.

"I-I can not," the girl said in a broken voice. "I can't hurt either of you!"

"Choose, Queen," said the one that looked like Malfoy.

"Choose, my love," said the tall one.

The girl began to sob uncontrollably, and then her sobs turned into high-pitched laughter, and then the screech of Hazeka as she was brought back to conciousness. She rolled over and looked at the clock. It read 9:30, so she decided to get up and check that everything was ready to go.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

Sorry if this is confusing, but all of it will be really clear soon. I also am somewhat hoping that it won't be so drawn out from now on, and I'll be able to skip around more because you'll all (hopefully) know what's going on with Harry… Hazeka means rabbit, that's where I got that, in case you were wondering ;-) (which you probably weren't)

Please, review! I'd appreciate it sooo much!

~**Rini**~


	3. Year One: Flying and Dreams

So, now that I'm on a roll (well, a small roll), I'll keep on writing… one thing, though: I've already thought a bit about how I want to do book five, so if I don't get to there until after the real one comes out, I'm going to use my ideas and mix them with the real one :-) I've also decided that there WILL be a small romance going on, but I'm not telling who it's with.

*** *** *** *** *** *** ***

****

Thanks & Responses

Aidenn Legacy- I'm glad you like it!

****

D-Chan- I'm not telling who the other person is yet :-) Don't worry, you will find out (but I don't know when, yet)

****

Usagi Malfoy- It's not unfair… and who knows, she may choose Draco… but she might not.

****

Elisabeth- I'm definitely going to make it a romance fic, but maybe not with Harry… I'm going to definitely have Usagi end up with the guy that I'd wanna be with ;-)

****

Honey- I'm not telling you who they are, but you are wrong (on one count, at least…)

****

Daystar Flame- I'm writing more as I… write :-D

****

Silver_Tenshi- I know the feeling… it happens without sugar all the time. She might've chosen the Malfoy, too, and Usagi might not end up with Draco. 

****

Serenity- I'm hurry with it! But I'm not rushing too much, because I don't want it to be too horribly bad ;-)

*** *** *** *** *** *** ***

"Bye, Mom! Bye, Dad! Tell my brother that I said bye, and that I hope he drowns in a toilet!" Usagi screamed as she waved good-bye to her parents, who were pulling away from the station. She checked her watch and gasped, "Oh no! I only have five minutes to find the train!"

The girl sprinted through the station, pushing a cart with her trunk on it ahead of her. She skidded to a halt, facing platforms nine and ten, remembering the instructions on the letter she had received from Hogwarts. "I have to walk straight at that thing?" she muttered to herself. She thought she saw a flash of bright red hair as she began to walk towards the barrier, but it disappeared quickly and she thought she must've been imagining it.

"I'm going to crash and everyone is going to stare at me," she thought as she neared the wall. "Oh, well, I usually manage to make a fool of myself anyway…" and she walked straight through the wall, emerging on the other side in front of a smoking scarlet steam engine with the words 'Hogwarts Express' painted on the side. "Wow! I guess I did make it," Usagi exclaimed. She walked along the train and went in near the back, trying and failing miserably to haul her trunk in after her. 

Hazeka, who Usagi had put inside already, said, "Why don't you ask somebody for help? There seems to be plenty of people around…"

"I… I guess I will! Thanks for the idea," Usagi replied, mentally hitting herself for not thinking of that. "Oh, um… could you help me with my trunk?" she asked a passing girl.

"Certainly," the girl replied. She picked up the end that was outside the train, and Usagi once more bent and picked up her end. 

Together they were able to store the trunk, and the girl disappeared as Usagi called, "Thank you!" She wandered along the hallway, trying to find an empty compartment. The one at the very back had no occupants, so she took a seat by the window in there, with Hazeka in the golden cage next to her. 

"Why didn't you try to find a seat with someone else?" Hazeka asked. Normally, the girl would've been bouncing around, introducing herself to everyone, but she seemed uncharacteristically shy.

"I just don't know how to act around everyone… they're all wizards and witches, and probably know a ton of magic already from how they grow up. I've lived around muggles all my life, and I don't know how magic people are," Usagi explained, somewhat sadly. She really would've loved to meet some people.

"What about that Harry boy you told me about? Why don't you go see if you can find him? He might have some friends he can introduce you to."

That seemed like the obvious option to Usagi, and she was glad she had chosen this particular owl. "Well then, let's go see if we can't find him," Usagi said, taking up the cage and emptying the room. Harry was soon to be found in one of the compartments not too far away, and as she knocked on the open door, she said, "I don't know if you remember me… I'm Usagi Tsukino, and I went to your house one time to ask for directions to Mrs. Figg's house."

"Oh, yeah, I remember you. Ron, this is Usagi Tsukino, Usagi, this is Ron Weasley," Harry said, recognition dawning on his features. _How could I not remember you?_

"Pleased to meet you, Ron," Usagi said holding out her hand.

Ron's ears went red as he looked at Usagi standing there, face open and friendly, a yellow tee shirt and light blue jeans on. He mumbled something that sounded like, "Pleasemeto," and looked down at his hands.

Noticing the boy's embarrassment, Usagi turned back to Harry. "So you got a letter too? That's why I had to find Mrs. Figg, you know. She told me how to get some things and showed me how to send an owl."

"Oh, I definitely got my letter," Harry said, grinning, "Why don't you sit down? It's kind of a funny story, really…" and so they whiled away the hours on the train, talking about how they got their letters, everything that happened when they did, and many other things. 

When they were interrupted three times in a row, Usagi turned to Ron's rat and said, "Hello, there. What's your name?"

The rat replied, "Pettigrew," and Usagi thought it a very odd name indeed.

When they were alone again, Usagi said tentatively, "What did you say your rat's name was, Ron?"

"I didn't say, but it's Scabbers," Ron said, his ears still a light pink.

"But he said that his name was-" Usagi was cut off by a girl-Hermione, was it? – coming into their room and saying, "You'd best get into your robes. I've been up front talking to the conductor and he says we're almost there."

Blushing slightly at the implications of that statement, Usagi said, "I'll see you when we get there," and rushed out of the room. After she fetched her robe, she was relieved to see that her previous compartment was still unoccupied, and changed in there.

One magical boat ride later, she found herself and the rest of the first years standing in a small room off the entrance hall, the nervous silence interrupted only once when several people screamed (herself included) as some ghosts glided through the walls. They were marched into the Great Hall, and told that they'd be trying on a hat to be sorted into one of four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin.

Usagi had no idea which house she wanted to be sorted into, and only after "Thomas, Dean," had been called up did she realize that she would be trying the hat on soon. Indeed, she was the very next person, and stepped up to the stool and sat down. She did notice that several of the people in the hall had the same shocked look that she was growing very used to in the wizarding world. Her vision was suddenly blocked as a hat was placed on her head, and a small voice began muttering in her ear, "Not Ravenclaw, not quite clever and studious enough for that… can't be Hufflepuff, no… it just wouldn't work out there at all… and Gryffindor would hold you back, I see, so it had better be SLYTHERIN!"

She walked slowly to the table that was clapping politely; one thing she had noticed while waiting to be sorted was that while other houses clapped loudly, this house was cooler, not as excited. She wasn't sure if she liked any of them. When food appeared on the table, however, she completely forgot about the house she was sorted into and began to eat. She started small at first, not sure what the food would taste like, but then she began to tuck in ravenously. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head when she saw the dessert selection in front of her, but it was nothing to the looks of her housemates around her as they watched this tiny girl eating everything within reach.

"Wow, she must've been starved before or something," one of the older boys whispered to the girl seated next to him. After a few more announcements from the headmaster, they were all sent off to bed. Usagi followed one of the girls she knew was a first year as well, and soon found her dormitory. She chose the one bed next to the door… the dungeon theme of the whole house area was very uncomfortable to Usagi, who was used to the pink fluffiness of her own room. 

None of the girls seemed to dislike her, but Usagi also felt uncomfortable around them. That was how she ended up eating breakfast and lunch outside every day.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

The morning in mid-September was like any morning for Usagi. She had woken up earlier than all the other girls, gotten all her things ready for the day, and dashed up to the Great Hall to snatch some toast for breakfast. Then she trudged out to her favorite spot on the stands in the Quidditch pitch, on the highest row overlooking the lake.

Usagi began to daydream, gazing out over the gently rippling dark water, munching absently on her toast. She hadn't noticed the boy watching her, but he was, and very carefully. He was tall, and older, in his fifth year.

He knew that to like her would be forbidden… she was Slytherin, he wasn't. But still, after the first day he'd seen her eating outside (he'd been returning his broom to the broom shed), he had come outside, just to watch her eat. It was the only opportunity he had to see her. Suddenly, he seemed to make up his mind about something, and he climbed up behind her, silently sitting. After a few seconds, he said, "It looks nicer from the air." Startled, Usagi glanced up to see who had spoken, and saw a boy she didn't recognize. Still staring out at the lake, he said, "Not that I'm saying it isn't pretty from here, but it does look great from the roof."

"But I can't get to the roof," Usagi pointed out with a small smile, "There's no stairs going up there, and it's not like I can fly…"

"Oh, but you can," the boy said again, this time looking down at her and smiling. "I'll be right back."

Shocked, Usagi watched as the boy gracefully sprinted off in the direction of the broom shed, and then saw no more of him.

"Ready?" his voice said in her ear. 

She must've jumped about a mile high, and turned to see the boy grinning at her from a broom. "F-for what?"

"To fly, of course!" he said. "Come on, hope on." Usagi obediently clambered onto the broom in back of the boy, and clamped her arms around his waist. Suddenly, the stadium began to fall away beneath her, and her hair flew out in back of her.

"Where are we going?" she asked in his ear.

"Where else? The roof!" he called.

"He's bonkers," Usagi muttered to herself, but she still smiled.

A few moments later, they landed on the roof, overlooking the lake. "Wow," Usagi breathed, "It DOES look better from up here." She walked closer to the edge to see more of the grounds, but felt slightly dizzy looking down and scampered back.

"Too bad I couldn't come up here EVERY day for breakfast," Usagi said, sitting down on the roof.

"You could," said the boy, sitting next to her. "You could borrow my broom and fly up here on your own."

"Really?"

"Really. It's in the cabinet marked Gryffindor, on the shelf called Oliver Wood… that's my shelf, you see," he said, grinning.

"But I don't know how to fly!" Usagi said, her face falling.

"I'll teach you. Let's go back down to the Quidditch pitch… we don't want any accidents happening up here, do we?"

Nodding her agreement, Usagi perched on the broomstick in back of Oliver once again. In the pitch, he showed her how to hold the broom to mount it, how to grip it, and told her a bit about steering and landing.

"Now, push off, hard," he said, sitting on a school broom, hovering in the air a few feet off the ground. He had a strange red ball under his arm, and Usagi wondered what it was for.

She obediently pushed off, as hard as she could, and flew once more into the air. The feeling was awesome, and she flew up and down the stadium a few times before Oliver said, "Come over here!" He was now in front of the hoops at one end of the pitch. Usagi flew up and stopped right in front of him. "Take this," he said, holding out the ball. Usagi took it from his hands, and he positioned himself more in the center of the three hoops. "Now," he began explaining, "Try to throw this into any of the hoops. I'm going to try to stop the ball."

"Um… all right," Usagi said tentatively. She zoomed around in front of the hoops a few times, and then with no warning threw the ball into the hoop furthest from her. It went through neatly, and Oliver had no chance to stop it. Eyes glinting, he tossed the ball back to Usagi, who put it past him once more. By the time for their first lesson, Oliver had only been able to block Usagi from scoring three times, and she'd scored many more than that.

"You'd make a good Chaser, Usagi," he said, walking with her back to the broom shed.

"Thanks, Oliver," she said, blushing slightly. She glanced at her watch and shrieked, "Oh no! I'll be late for potions! Bye, Oliver!" she called over her shoulder as she sprinted off to class. She arrived before Snape, the potions master did, and slid into a seat beside Pansy. 

She spotted Harry, but didn't have a chance to say anything because Malfoy walked up and said, "I saw you with that filthy Gryffindor… I'd stay away from them if I was you." Thankfully, he said it so only Usagi could hear, and Usagi was able to reply in kind.

"Well, you're not me, and you can stay away from them. Some of them, however, happen to be my **friends**, unlike most of you stinking Slytherins," she hissed back at him. Just then, Snape walked in and began lecturing them all on different potions, and how they'd be making one particular one soon. Usagi absently scratched the notes down, but didn't take in what she was writing at all. Her thoughts were on Oliver Wood, and Gryffindor, and how she was Slytherin.

__

Maybe the hat made a mistake… she thought. _It seems like I'd be much better suited to Gryffindor! I can't make friends with anybody in Slytherin. All my friends are in Gryffindor…_ she sighed heavily and picked up all her books, heading off to Herbology with Ravenclaw.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

"You must choose," the tall man said.

"I can't, Severus… I just can't. I can't hurt either of you!"

"Choose," the one who looked like Malfoy said.

"I can't, Lucius… one of you will be hurt, and I can't hurt you!" the woman said, sounding desperate.

"You have to choose, Queen Serenity," the men said in unison.

Usagi woke up from her nightmare. It had been haunting her every week since she had arrived at Hogwarts. It seemed too clear to be a dream, though. It seemed more like a memory… a horrible memory that she didn't want to have. Every time she dreamed, she saw a little bit more of the situation, of the Queen choosing between Severus and Lucius. 

__

Severus? She thought, starting up from her laying position. _Lucius? Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy? I thought that they were the same age… Severus looks like he could be Lucius's father, though…so it can't be Professor Snape…but what was Snape's father's name? Or did he have a brother? A cousin? I met the Severus Snape from the dream in the Leaky Cauldron… it must be a relation of Professor Snape… but who is the Queen? She looks so much like me, but she can't be related. All my family has been normal muggles! Oh, I'm so confused…_ and Usagi drifted back into an uneasy sleep, dreamless, yes, but still very uneasy. She remembered the look that Snape had given her that first day in potions… the shocked look. Why did everyone look at her like that? 

The next day was Saturday, so she had no classes. She decided she needed to talk to someone, and she knew who that someone would be.

*** *** *** *** *** *** ***

So, whaddaya think? Reviews would be nice! Sorry that this is taking so long, everyone, but I need to figure out where this is going to go. I think I'll be able to crank out one more chapter today, but maybe not… at any rate, it might be coming kinda slow now, because my vacation ends tomorrow and I'll be getting lots of homework! Yay! Not. So, review and let me know what you think!

~**Rini**~


	4. Year One: Confrontations, Friends and Ki...

She walked briskly into the Great Hall and up to the staff table. The few people who were present stared at her in shock as she walked up to Severus Snape and whispered something in his ear. They all noticed how his eyes widened in shock, and then he stood up and followed the small girl from the hall. An excited buzzing broke out after they left, about how Snape was actually going to talk to someone he hated… and he didn't look mad.

"Why are you talking to me?" hissed Snape as the door to his study closed with a snap.

"I need to know some things… do you have a relation also named Severus? An _older_ relation, if you please," Usagi said, rather sharply and unlike Usagi.

"My father…" he said softly. "My father's name is Severus as well."

"And who was your mother?" Usagi pressed. 

"She was a queen… long, silvery hair, laughter in her eyes… but she left us when I was very young," Snape said, pain striking his eyes.

"Why do you, and almost everyone else, look at me like I'm a ghost?" 

"Because we think you are… you look too much like her," Snape said softly.

"But I can't look a lot like her… I mean… we're of no relation…" but Usagi remembered the dream, and remembered how much she DID look like the queen that Snape described. Without a single word more, Usagi turned and fled from the room, too confused to do anything more. Without realizing what she was doing, she had wrenched open the door to the broom shed, grabbed the nearest broom, and taken off, landing on the roof of the castle. She crept along until she came to a statue and then leaned her back against it, sliding down to a sitting position as the tears flowed freely along her face.

She didn't hear the approaching footsteps over her tears, and didn't even look to see who had come and put an arm around her shoulders. She simply buried her face on the shoulder and sobbed more. The person waited until her tears had stopped coming, and then asked gently, "What's wrong?"

Usagi looked up into Oliver Wood's concerned face, and said simply, "I no longer know who I am."

He leaned down a bit and whispered to her, "I know who you are. You are the girl I couldn't take my eyes off of since that first day you went outside to eat a meal. You are the girl who can light up a person's day with her smile. You are the girl that I care about more than anything else. You are Usagi, and that is all that matters."

Usagi smiled slightly at this declaration, and buried her head back on his shoulder, letting her arms steal around his waist in a gentle embrace. "Thank you," she whispered into his shirt collar. 

They stayed like that for a long time, neither knew precisely how long, and then finally Oliver shifted and said, "Let's go back… we're not really supposed to be up here, but if you don't stay for too long, you don't get caught."

"All right," Usagi agreed. She felt very drained after her long crying spell, and decided to go take a nap before she finished her homework.

She skipped dinner that night, knowing that she'd be getting odd looks from everyone once they knew that she'd actually approached Snape, and instead went out to the edge of the lake. She climbed a rather comfortable-looking tree, and sat in the V where the trunk had split.

"Hi, Usagi," said a familiar voice.

Usagi looked down and saw a figure with messy black hair sitting at the base of the tree. Leaning back again, she said blankly, "Hi Harry."

"Haven't talked in a while…" he said slowly, "So I came out to see how you were doing."

"Fine, now," was the short reply he received. 

Sighing, Harry stood and leaned against the tree, and came out with the question that had been on everyone's minds. "Why did you talk to Snape this morning?"

"I had to ask him something," another short reply.

"Oh. All right," Harry said, starting to leave.

"Harry?" Usagi said in a broken voice, "Why does everybody hate me?"

Startled, Harry stopped and turned back. "Not everybody hates you… I don't hate you, and neither does Ron. I think the reason the rest of the people don't like you a lot, though, is because you're Slytherin."

"But even the Slytherins hate me," she pressed.

"Because you're too nice to be in Slytherin. You just don't fit in with them." Harry began to walk away again, and Usagi let him go this time.

__

So Ron, Harry and Oliver don't hate me… that's three people, and they're all boys… I need to have a girl I can talk to, Usagi thought as she watched Harry walk away in the direction of the gamekeeper's hut.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

"Hermione? Can I sit here?" Usagi timidly asked the brunette girl next potions lesson.

Startled, Hermione looked up and saw a _Slytherin_ being polite to her! "I guess so," Hermione said, just as tentatively and putting a lot of stress on the word 'guess'. Usagi looked a little hurt, but still claimed the seat next to her.

"I'm really sorry if you've gotten a bad impression of Slytherins…" Usagi said, trying to get on the muggle-born's good side. "I just can't stand them, though!" she burst out, suddenly. "They're all so mean, and they make me so uncomfortable… I can't even stand to eat in the dining hall anymore, sitting at their table." Usagi broke off and shuddered.

Hermione was giving Usagi the strangest look. It was one of disbelief, and even a little bit of… pity? Well, Usagi guessed that pity was a good enough way to try and start a friendship. "I only have three friends here, and none of them are even in Slytherin… there's Harry and Ron, but probably only because I met them before the sorting, and then there's… there's…" Usagi broke off, blushing a bright scarlet.

"Who?" said Hermione, now interested. She'd known that Harry and Ron liked Usagi, but she hadn't heard of anyone else.

"OlieWood," Usagi mumbled, indistinctly.

But Hermione had picked up on the 'Wood' part, and she said, "Oliver Wood? Really? I wouldn't have thought of him liking someone outside Gryffindor…" Hermione lowered her voice, and whispered, "How good a friend is he?"

Usagi was saved answering when Snape walked in and promptly began class. Usagi once more was in a daze while she took her notes. _How good a friend is he? I don't know… it's not like we've kissed or done anything that would declare us as a couple… but he seems to be more than a friend. There's a dance on Halloween, isn't there? I'll find out then…_ The rest of Usagi's day went on like this, but when she went in for supper, a huge buzz of conversation erupted, everyone glancing at her and then Oliver the whole meal.

__

Do they know that we're friends? Usagi thought back to the seating arrangement in potions. It had been her and Hermione in the front, with Harry and Ron next to them, and directly behind them was… _Oh, no! Lavender and Parvati must've heard us talking! What have they told everyone?_

Usagi got up and crossed the hall to the Gryffindor table. The teachers all immediately tensed up when they saw the Slytherin approach the rival's table, and grew somewhat suspicious when all they saw was Usagi bending down, whispering in Hermione's ear, and beckoning her out of the hall with a jerk of her head.

"Hermione!" Usagi wailed. "Do they know about me and… and… and Oliver?"

"I'm not sure what the exact rumor is…" Hermione began, but Usagi cut her off.

"Well, can you talk to Lavender or Parvati? They were sitting behind us in potions, and they must have heard!"

"Don't worry, Usagi, I'll figure it out and fix it," Hermione said soothingly. Usagi could only believe her, but couldn't go back in to face everyone. Instead, she wandered up the big staircase, following the route that she saw the Gryffindors take so often. She seemed to sense their trail, and it stopped right in front of a portrait of a big, fat lady in a pink dress. 

"Password?" the lady asked, half asleep.

Usagi hesitated only a second before saying, "Caput Draconis."

The portrait swung open, and Usagi climbed into the Gryffindor common room.

She didn't even stop to wonder how she knew the password, or where to go, but she climbed up the left-hand staircase and stopped in front of the door that said 'Fifth Years' on it. She pushed it open, and went to the bed that called her the most. Rummaging in the side cabinet, she found parchment, a quill, and ink, and she scribbled a quick message.

__

Meet me in the common room at midnight.

She placed it carefully on the pillow, and put the writing materials away exactly where she found them, and left the Gryffindor tower without a trace of her presence. Magical, or otherwise.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Oliver slumped on a couch in his common room, facing the stairways, wondering for whom he was waiting. He didn't hear the portrait hole behind him open and close quietly, nor notice the small figure drop onto the couch beside him.

"Can we talk?" a small voice asked, the person speaking staring into the fire.

Oliver jumped a bit, but he recognized Usagi's voice and drew her into a hug. "Of course we can," he muttered into her hair.

"Three things," Usagi said, holding up three fingers, "One: Do you know what people are saying about us?" she said, putting down a finger, "Two: How close are we as friends?" she asked quietly, putting down another finger. "Three will come after."

"Well," said Oliver, somewhat surprised at her forwardness. "One: I'm not quite sure, but it's obvious they think our friendship is odd. Two…" he pulled her closer and kissed her. Usagi felt a thrill run through her, a tiny shock racing up and down her spine. She didn't kiss him back, though. "What was three?"

"Will you go to the Halloween dance with me?" Usagi asked smiling into his chest.

"Of course! Now, I have a question for you. How close do _you_ think we are as friends?" Oliver said, expectantly.

Usagi stole the same response he had given. She leaned up and kissed him, hugging him as close to her as she could. This time, though, the receiver responded, drawing the giver even closer, kissing her more passionately. Neither one noticed the two boys with red hair coming down the stairs, stopping and staring, shocked, at them. They pulled apart, and Oliver smiled. "So, my Little Rabbit, how did you come to be in this room? I believe that not many know where our entrance is to begin with, and then there's the small matter of a password."

Usagi frowned slightly, saying, "I'm really not sure… I just… did. I just knew, somehow. I should go now, Oliver," Usagi added, regaining her feet at leaving as silently as she came.

"How was it, Oliver? Kissing the enemy, I mean."

"Must've been really exciting."

"When are you going to tell her it meant nothing?"

"Of course you'll tell her soon, right?"

Oliver stared, speechless, at the twins standing before him, both looking angrily at him.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

Oooo, little cliffie there, huh? ::grins evilly:: But! I will be writing another chapter today :-) :-D because my babysitting gig was pushed further back. Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but I didn't want to write much more for it. I wonder how Usagi knows where everything is? Hm… well, reviews are nice… almost as good as chocolate! _ALMOST!_ Hehehe well, I'll stop jabbering and write the next chapter!

****

Anime Luver- I'm glad you like it, and I'm really happy that you approve of Oliver being in the story ;-) he's one of my faves, especially after the movie…


	5. Year One: The Crush, The Fight and The M...

The next weeks were miserable for Oliver and Usagi. The twins were glaring at them constantly, refusing to talk to either one, and the rumors were growing worse. Usagi now had Hermione's friendship, and whatever reached Hermione's ears would be passed on to Usagi.

It was an especially hard time for Usagi, but it grew difficult for Hermione, too.

"Usagi?" Hermione said tentatively one day right before lunch.

"Yes?" Usagi asked, stopping herself from going into the Great Hall (where there was a strong and tempting food aroma).

"We need to talk… do you want to go outside?"

"All right."

The two girls walked out of the school and down to the herb gardens.

"This is really hard to try to say…" Hermione began, biting her lip. "But Harry wanted to ask you to the Halloween dance, but he couldn't work up the nerve, so he asked me to ask you." Hermione looked up hopefully as she finished, but Usagi was frowning and trying to think of what to say.

"I can't… I already told Oliver I'd go with him," she said at last.

"That's what I thought," Hermione said.

The pair stood in silence for a while, and then Hermione said, "Well, we have to get inside… I've got Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"I've got Transfiguration, and you know how McGonagall is with latecomers."

Hermione nodded, and they both raced off to the school, splitting up in the entrance hall to take different passages.

In Transfiguration, they were transfiguring a beetle into a button, but Usagi couldn't concentrate. Luckily for her, though, she was excellent in all subjects, and didn't need to concentrate to get several buttons. The Slytherin she was working next to kept shooting jealous glances at her. The other girl knew that Usagi wasn't even concentrating, and she was still doing much better than herself. 

Getting frustrated, the girl said, "Can I borrow some buttons?"

"Sure," Usagi said, holding out about ten. The girl snatched them from Usagi, glaring at her, and then smiled down at the buttons.

"Cute," she sneered. They were all little pink bunny heads.

"Mmm hmm," Usagi agreed in a detached manner.

The girl grew frustrated at her own lack of ability to affect the annoyingly perfect girl seated next to her, so she used something she knew would grab her attention. "So, how's your pathetic little _boyfriend_," she sneered.

"Oliver isn't pathetic!" she said angrily to the girl, her eyes glinting.

Seeming to ignore her, the girl went on, "Yes, the pathetic little keeper of Gryffindor. What are you doing with a filthy Gryffindor?"

Usagi forgot about words, and magic. She slapped the girl as hard as she could, then punched her in the eye, causing blood to pour from beneath the swollen lid. The girl screamed in pain as Usagi fled the room, but Malfoy appeared in front of her.

"So, now you're turning against your own housemates…" he began, but Usagi didn't let him finish. She used the heel of her palm, and thrust it upward into his nose, breaking it. Then she kneed him where it really hurts. She continued to flee, finding herself once more in front of the Gryffindor entrance. She heard footsteps and quickly drew into the shadows, and was glad she had. It was Filch, the evil caretaker. 

"Nobody up here," he muttered, peering down the long hallway. "We'll find her, my pet," he added to Mrs. Noriss, his cat.

The two vanished, and Usagi remained in her position for what seemed like hours. She heard the voices first this time, and then the footsteps.

"Did you hear what she did to that Slytherin first year? She might go blind in that eye!" one of the voices said.

"Yeah, and what about what she did to Malfoy! That's so great…" the other voice said. Both snickered heartily.

"We should go find her and congratulate her," said the first as they rounded the corner. It was two boys, who had identical expressions of glee on. Both had red hair, and many freckles dotted their face.

"You don't need to find me," said Usagi, stepping out of her hiding place. "I'm right here."

The gleeful expressions they wore changed to shock, and they looked at each other uncertainly.

"You know, I've been wanting to talk to you two anyway. Do you want to go to the common room, or somewhere else?" Usagi continued coolly.

"We're not going to tell you the password to get in, so it might as well be somewhere else," said Fred, glaring a bit.

"No need for you to tell me," Usagi said, cheerfully. She turned to the fat lady and said, "Pig Snout." The portrait swung forward, revealing the entrance hole. "Shall we go in?" Usagi asked, gesturing to the hole. 

"Has Oliver gone and told you our-" George began, but Usagi interrupted.

"He did NOT tell me the password, and don't you dare let me hear you saying another thing like it!" she exclaimed viciously.

The twins were shocked to silence, for both had never heard Usagi yell like that.

They climbed in, and Usagi sat down. "Why are you being so horrible to Oliver?" she asked, jumping right to what she had wanted to say.

"We're not only being mean to Oliver," Fred pointed out.

"We're being mean to you as well," George completed the thought.

"I don't care that you're being horrible to me, that's only natural," she said, waving an impatient hand. "Why are you being so horrible to Oliver?" she demanded again.

"Because we saw him kissing a Slytherin," George said resentfully, obviously not wanting to answer. He felt he had to, however. He couldn't not answer.

"Well, stop it. It's up to him who he wants to kiss or not. How do you know he wasn't just trying to hurt me?"

"Because Oliver has never kissed anyone before. He wouldn't blow his first on hurting a Slytherin. Oliver isn't like that," Fred said, quietly.

"So why don't you _support_ your friend? Why do you hurt him when he-he likes someone?" Usagi was laying the guilt on as thick as she could. She could see the twins' faces looking shocked at their own actions. They had no answer for her.

After an uncomfortable moment of silence, Fred couldn't restrain himself any longer. "Did you really make that girl's eye bleed?"

"And did you really break Malfoy's nose, and kick him where it counts?" George added eagerly.

"Well… I didn't _kick_ him…" she started, and almost laughed when the twins had identical looks of disappointment on their faces. "I kneed him." With that, all three burst out laughing.

"You know," said Fred, wiping a tear away, "You're too good to be a Slytherin. You should ask Dumbledore if you can transfer."

"Yeah, Hermione said you really hate it, being a Slytherin," George amended, making it seem as if it were for her own good as opposed to theirs. They didn't need to add that she'd be fun to cause mischief with.

"Do you think he'd let me?" Usagi asked, tentatively.

Both looked surprised to see that she seemed serious. "Why not? Let's go find him," the twins said in unison.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

"There he is," Fred said quietly.

"Go talk to him," George said, pushing her towards him.

Nervously, Usagi nodded. 
    
    "Professor Dumbledore?" she said timidly. The man with long, white hair looked up, and Usagi continued, "I'm really sorry about today… but they've been making fun of me ever since… well, since right after the feast on the first day. I'm miserable in that house! I have no friends there, and they're all so mean to me."

"So you want to switch houses," Dumbledore said wisely. "Perhaps we should consult the Sorting Hat. It's very unusual for a student to be so unhappy in a house… Come with me," he said, walking briskly out of the room. Usagi trotted behind him until they came to a halt in front of a stone gargoyle, and Dumbledore said "Fizzing Whizbee." The gargoyle sprang to life and stepped aside, letting Usagi and Dumbledore ascend into the headmaster's office.

"Have a seat, Usagi," Dumbledore said as he went round to the back of his desk. He lifted up the battered, frayed and patched hat, and before he set it on Usagi's head, he said, "Talk to it, but listen to it as well."

__

"Well well well… I thought you'd be back, Usagi Tsukino. So you want to switch houses?" the hat said in her ear.

"Yes," Usagi thought. "I'm miserable where I am, and everyone else says that I shouldn't be in there… I agree with them. I was thinking that before they began saying it, at any rate."

__

"I know. I still think Gryffindor would hold you back, but would you be happy there?"
    
    "YES!" Usagi thought, very excitedly.

__

"Very well then. Tell Professor Dumbledore that I would like to talk to him, and we'll see what we can do." 

"All right," Usagi thought before taking off the hat. "Professor Dumbledore? The hat would like a word with you."

Dumbledore put the hat on.

"Yes," Dumbledore said.

__

"She wants to switch houses, as you know. It might have been a mistake to push her there too soon. I say you let her move to Gryffindor for now… she has already known all their passwords without ever hearing them before, so I suspect that there would be no way of keeping her out. She's already entered the common room three times on her own. Move her things to Gryffindor, and you will have the happy girl you invited to Hogwarts. Keep her in Slytherin, she'll be miserable and violent. She can do much, MUCH more harm than she has done today," the hat said, leaving no opportunity for arguments to sneak in.

"Very well," Dumbledore thought, "Thank you."

After putting away the hat, Dumbledore turned to Usagi in a dejected manner. "I'm sorry, Usagi, but I'll have to make you move to Gryffindor."

"Really?" Usagi shrieked, impulsively hugging the old man before her. He patted her awkwardly on the back, blue eyes twinkling.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Usagi sighed happily as she sat in the window. Even something as simple as sitting in a window made her happy. There had been no windows in the Slytherin's dungeons, and it had been cold and bleak there. Here it was warm, happy, active, and much more like her home. Here, she wouldn't be made fun of because of her love of cute things.

It had been quite a shock for the other first year girls when they walked into their room and saw Usagi sprawled out on her bed, working on some homework, but they instantly welcomed her. They'd never really hated her, only resented the fact that she was Slytherin. Usagi made them promise not to tell anyone that she'd switched. They'd all find out soon enough. She'd stayed up in her room, doing homework, memorizing her new schedule, and simply gazing out the window, happily thinking about how lucky she was to have been put here.

Sighing once more, she uncurled herself, stretched, and climbed into bed, having a dreamless sleep.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

The other girls must have kept their word, because when a grinning, slightly tousled Usagi descended the stairs from the girl's dormitory, the few that were in the common room stared in amazement.

"He really switched you?" Fred asked, breaking the silence.

"Yup," Usagi said, grinning, and left the common room. Those still in the room immediately pounced on Fred for what he knew of the story.

Everyone stared as she entered the Great Hall. Few people had seen her come in for breakfast, so that was one shock. The other was the fact that when the Slytherin girls entered their dormitory, and all her things were gone, they said that she'd been expelled for what she had done. So, the whole school knew that she'd broken Malfoy's nose and made a girl's eye bleed, and they all thought that she had been sent home.

Much to the whole hall's amazement, however, she didn't stop and get food at the Slytherin table. She proceeded over to the Gryffindor table and plopped down into a chair next to an oblivious Oliver. He had been talking to George, whose eyes widened slightly as he saw Usagi sitting at the Gryffindor table, beaming. A slight shake of the head and a finger up to her lips made George say nothing, however.

"Ron, can you please pass the butter? I haven't had butter on my toast for a long time," Usagi said, loudly. Oliver went on talking for three seconds after Usagi had spoken, and then it sank in: a Slytherin was sitting at the Gryffindor table, eating, and no one was protesting. And that Slytherin happened to be Usagi.

"What are you doing?" he hissed to her.

"Eating with my house. Is there something wrong with that?" Usagi said sweetly.

"Y-your h…house? B-but you're… you're Slytherin!" he said, gaping at her.

"Not any more. After what happened yesterday-you have heard what happened yesterday? –I was switched to Gryffindor. They figured out that nobody was happy with me being in Slytherin, so Dumbledore and I had a little chat with the hat," she said, grinning. "It was all Fred and George's idea, wasn't it, George?" 

When Oliver looked at him, George simply nodded and grinned at him. The moment of shock had ended for Oliver, and he embraced Usagi, laughing.

Representatives were coming over from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw to see what had happened, and the Gryffindors found themselves proudly retelling the tale.

Only Harry had remained silent. He would now have to watch the girl that he had come to like so much with another person almost all the time… it hadn't been so bad when she hadn't been in his house, but now it would be unbearable.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

So what do you all think? I hated having Usagi in Slytherin any more, and I think it's kinda funny how she got out :-)

Review, please! I'll try to get chapter six out as soon as I can ;-)

~**Rini**~


	6. Year One: Fitting In

Wow, I've been getting so many reviews for this, and so far nobody has wanted to flame it :-) Well, a few little shoutie outs, and then ON WITH THE STORY!  
*** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
**Thanks & Replies**  
**Sweet Sere**- happy to know that you think it's cool ;-)  
**Firefly-chan**- hopefully you'll be able to wait a while... I'm babysitting and both kids are crying O_O  
**Serenity Cloe Potter**- they might end up together, but like I said at the beginning, I've no idea where this story will go.  
**D-Chan**- Glad you think the Oliver/Usagi pairings ok... I only did it because I liked him in the movie ::sighs:: my mom says he's "not right", but I didn't care...  
**Aidenn Legacy**- I've been doing nothing but writing for a long time today (and last night), and then I post. Not too hard, ne? I'm not sure if you're really confused... I write like I read: who knows what's gunna happen next?  
**Honey**- he might not suffer so long, but we'll see. Also, I'm not evil. I'd be evil had I actually bought that Devil's Bible I saw in the bookstore the other day, but I didn't. ;-D  
**Princess of the Fae**- I'll try ;-) and I'm glad that I've done something you wouldn't have thought of.  
**DevilsDarling**- Thanks! I do try to go for the originality, but it's kinda hard when a lot of other fics have already been written, ne? And the next chapter is coming as quick as I can make it.  
**Caspian58**- Umm... it's not supposed to be THAT funny, but there were some things in there that were meant to be, so I'm pleased that you've seen them :-D  
**Anime Luver**- I won't say what's going to happen, but I already know, so :-P  
**Star0704**- She might, but she might not. Glad you love it!  
**Bunni V**- a lot of people have colds, don't they? Yes, I can still put them together, but I might not ::grins evilly and beings laughing:: mwahahahaha! I HAVE ALL THE POWER! Sorry, couldn't resist :-D  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
I'm really pleased with all the reviews this has been getting... the last SM one I wrote only got about nine in all before I reposted it, but I'm really stuck with that one...  
Oh, and I've been wanting to get around to explaining how Usagi speaks English so well, and that's in this chapter ;-)  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
Everyone was amazed at how much Usagi had changed. It had seemed like she was easy going and could make friends easily before, but now that she was no longer stuck with people she hated (and who hated her, for that matter), she was much more cheerful, and her smiles didn't seem as if they were forced any more. Of course, it seemed obvious to all that she was with Oliver, now that they didn't have to hide it as much, and the twins were now perfectly happy with the two of them being together. The only one who didn't seem quite so satisfied was Draco Malfoy.  
"You mean to tell me that after what she did, she's not even being punished?" he exclaimed incredulously to Crabbe and Goyl. Both needed sharp prods in the back of their heads for grunts of agreement.  
Draco growled and glared over at the Gryffindor table. This was even more of a reason to hate Gryffindors... _but she wasn't a Gryffindor when she did that, was she?_ a strange, reasonable voice said in his head.   
_She was already friends with Potter and his fan club, as well as that great lug of a captain for the Quidditch team... why am I arguing with myself? I'm right, and that's all that matters. _Draco shook his head to clear it of the strange conversation taking place within.   
Over at the Gryffindor table, Usagi was seated in between Hermione and Seamus Finnigan. Seamus was explaining his parentage to Usagi, about how his muggle father hadn't found out that his witch mother was a witch until after they were married. Usagi laughed lightly at this.  
"Hey, Usagi, you never told us about your parents and everything... I mean, aren't you Japanese?" Dean Thomas interrupted.  
"Hay is for horses," Usagi said with a grin. "But I'll tell you. I was born in Japan, and lived there until I was six. Then my father got a new job in America, so we had to move there for a while. He kept on moving around to all different English-speaking countries, and we went with him. That's how I'm able to speak English so well... at six, you can pick up different languages easily.   
"Both my parents are muggles. My mom wouldn't even believe that there was such a thing as Hogwarts, so I had to take her to find Mrs. Figg to convince her. That's how I met Harry," she added to Ron, who was across from her. "I knocked on his door-"  
"And fell into the hall," Harry added.  
Ignoring him, Usagi went on, "And he showed me the way to Mrs. Figg's house."  
"Fell into the hall?" George snickered with an innocent grin (innocent grin for a Weasley twin, that is... and we know how innocent THAT is).  
"How'd you do that?" Fred asked, and identical look on his face.  
"I was knocking and Harry opened the door... and I lost my balance," Usagi said, frowning at them.  
"And then you couldn't stand yourself up again," Harry teased. Usagi simply stuck her tongue out at him.  
Changing the subject, Usagi said, "I saw you at Gringotts with a giant man. Who was he?"  
"Oh, that was Hagrid. He's gamekeeper here," Harry informed her.  
"He looked very nice," Usagi said, smiling a bit.  
"You should meet him sometime," Hermione said.   
"Yeah, we can take you down to his hut," Ron added.  
"That'd be excellent," Usagi said, grinning.  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
Usagi found herself down at Hagrid's hut the following Saturday, munching away happily at the rock cakes he'd set out for her, Hermione, Ron, and Harry. Usagi had taken an instant liking to Hagrid, and was deep in conversation with him and Hermione.  
Ron, watching Usagi slack jawed, muttered to Harry, "How can she eat those things so fast, AND talk at the same time?"   
Harry just shrugged. It completely baffled him, too.  
  
The remaining few weeks until Halloween flew by, and the day before Halloween, all the girls in the dormitory could talk about was who they were going to the ball with.  
"I'm going with Seamus," Parvati said excitedly.  
"Dean asked me," said Lavender.  
"Who are you going with, Hermione?" Parvati asked.  
"I'm not telling," Hermione replied with a secret little smile. Usagi knew perfectly well who she was going with, but had been sworn to secrecy.  
"And of course we know who _you're_ going with, Usagi," Lavender said to her.  
"You **_do_**?" Usagi asked in mock astonishment.  
Parvati giggled and said, "Yes. You're going with Oliver."  
"**_Am_** I, then? When was somebody going to inform me?" Usagi said sarcastically. "I mean, I did only ask him and he did only say yes," she continued, rolling her eyes. This caused everyone to burst out into fits of giggles.  
"So," Lavender choked when she'd recovered. "What are you all wearing?"  
"You'll see tomorrow, anyway!" the other three exclaimed in unison. This only caused them to burst out laughing again.  
"J-jinx!" Usagi gasped out after a second.  
"What?"  
"Never mind," Usagi muttered, seeing their baffled looks.  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
The ball was to be in the afternoon, and then the feast later. All the girls began to prepare in the morning so that they wouldn't be rushed, though.  
Lavender had braided her hair and put sparkles all over it. Her robes were a dark blue, with little white dots on it that somewhat resembled stars in the sky. She had also purchased a dark blue hat that matched the robe perfectly. Parvati had also braided her hair, but she left it unadorned. She wore robes that were a very light yellow, and had jade green trimmings. Hermione had used tons of a special magic hair gel to straighten her hair, and then had pulled back into a messy bun. She had light blue robes on, with a gauzy fabric overlay. She wore no hat.  
Usagi had the pink robes with yellow moons and stars on it. They fitted her tightly in all the right places, and flowed down loosely from her hips. She wore her hair down, as her favorite style would just be covered up by the chosen hat anyway. She wore almost no decoration in her hair, except for two small pink clips to hold back her bangs. They all thought that every one of them looked lovely, but they thought Usagi looked the best, standing there with the most beautiful wand, with robes and hat, all the same.  
Grinning, Usagi said, "Shall we go, ladies? Our gentlemen await."  
She waited for no reply, but instead pushed them out the door and down the stairs.   
Most of the boys and some of the girls were waiting down in the common room, either for dates or just to have SOME people at the ball before they went.  
Dean and Seamus were nowhere to be seen, however, so after Parvati and Lavender had forced Harry to go see if they were still upstairs (which they weren't), they stormed off to the Great Hall to yell at them.   
Hermione went down next, and Ron stood up a gaped. "Wow, Hermione... you look great!" he said, ears reddening.  
"Thank you, Ron," Hermione said, waiting for him to escort her to the ball. Ears still burning, he walked over to her and took her hand, saying something about the Weird Sisters playing already.  
Usagi was left alone on the stairway, staring around for Oliver. She didn't notice how all the boys were staring at her and the girls almost glaring jealously... Parvati, Lavender and Hermione had been right: Usagi _had_ looked the best.  
"Has anyone seen Oliver?" she asked, directing the comment more towards the group of fifth year boys.   
They all shook their heads, and Percy said, "He wasn't upstairs."  
Usagi sighed and left the common room. At the end of a hall lay a note with her name on it, however, and she scanned it quickly.  
_  
Roses are red,  
Violets are blue.  
Come and find me,  
With a sight to show you.  
_  
Usagi understood immediately, and rushed outside to the Quidditch Pitch to fetch a broom, ignoring the loud sounds coming from inside the Great Hall.  
She noticed that Oliver's broom was already gone, and that confirmed her suspicions. She grabbed the best-looking broom she could find (that didn't belong to anybody, of course), and she took off.  
The wind whipped her shin-length hair back as she flew at turbo-speed towards their spot. Her hat almost fell off, so she grabbed it and clutched it to the broom without slowing. She had no idea how beautiful she looked with robes and hair streaming in back of her.  
"Oliver?" she asked tentatively when she landed. She carefully propped her broom against the wall of a tower, and walked along the roof, trying her hardest not to fall. "Oliver, where are YOU!" she shrieked the last word, because a strong arm had wrapped around her waist, and she was lifted up into the air while being pulled onto a broomstick.  
"Right here," he said in her ear.  
Turning around, Usagi let her arms sneak around his neck, and hovering miles above the lake, kissed him. Pulling apart, Usagi said, "We should go in now. The ball will be over and I won't have gotten any food!"  
"Here we go, then," he said, pointing the broom straight down at the water.   
"Oliver, no... NO!" Usagi squealed as the broom shot straight towards the water at break-neck speed. He pulled up at the last second and zoomed away across the black waters, alighting neatly on the stands in the Quidditch pitch. He whispered a small spell, and his broom flew off quickly in the direction of the broom shed.  
Taking Usagi's hand, Oliver led her inside to the ball.  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
I'm going to stop there. I know it's getting really fluffy, but it won't get any worse (I hope). I've decided that after the troll-encounter, I'm going to disregard the books and any timing they have. I'll still kinda stick to the first book's plot, but the end will be different (to say the least).  
I'm surprised I got this far ::grins:: I had to keep on checking the reviews, because there would be one or two new ones every time I checked! Keep 'em coming, peoples!  
~**Rini**~


	7. Year One: Presents, Trolls, and More Con...

I'm trying to get a bit more done before the people I baby-sit for get home :-)

****

Catteni- it should stay like this for a while, but who knows ;-)

****

Kawaii Tenshi- I liked having Malfoy get kneed, too. ::smacks self:: That's why I put it in. I'll keep them together 'till the end... of me wanting to keep them together. :-D I'm also happy you're satisfied with the pairing.

****

DreamBlaze- I know a lot of people like Draco better, but I was going for something a bit… different. And I like Wood the best (especially after the movie). But I'm glad you like it anyway!

****

…- I'm glad you love it.

Kalliza- lot's of people prefer Harry/Usagi, but I'm going for something a little different… we can just pretend they're closer in age, ne? and remember Mamoru/Usagi, that's an even bigger difference. ****

Lunis- you're welcome… I'm ecstatic that you like the pairing! (sorry, I was getting tired of using glad & happy, so I used the good ol' thesaurus)

****

Bunni V- I'm not turning into Voldemort ::tear:: it might get better for you, though

****

Aidenn Legacy- Well, most of the Gryffindors seem to think so, so it might be ;-)

****

Cheska- you ARE getting a bit ahead… I'm going to kinda skim through the second year (once I get there) so everything will come together… er… eventually.

****

Nicole- I'm sorry you feel that way… what I usually find works best is when you just forget about ages and stuff and go with the story. That's basically what I did when writing it. And it isn't child molesting, he's technically a child, too (14/15). Don't forget the Mamoru/Usagi thing. How old is he? 19-21ish? And Usagi is only 14. That's a five year dif. (at the least) and I only have a four year dif.

*** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
Usagi's eyes widened when she saw the huge layout of food, but Oliver insisted that she dance with him, first.  
After several dances, he walked her over to the food, and chuckled to himself as he saw her tuck in. "Don't forget there's a feast later, Usagi," he said.

"I know," Usagi said, still eating. After about five minutes of this, he dragged her away to dance some more. 

Although Usagi was Oliver's date (and girlfriend), many people asked her to dance, and she was too kind-hearted to turn them down. Oliver understood perfectly, however, because several girls also waited to claim his attention.

After a very fast dance with both Fred and George at the same time, Usagi was surprised that she had survived. Both of them were very energetic, and they'd twirl her around like the little slip of a thing she was. She looked around for Oliver, but he was dancing with a third-year Ravenclaw. As her eyes roved the rest of the crowd for the face of one of her friends, however, her eyes settled on Harry, standing in a corner and sipping punch.

"May I have this dance?" Usagi asked, bowing dramatically until most of her hair was on the floor, and then straightening. She grinned as she noticed that it was in the same state it had been in months before when she'd landed on the floor in his hall.

"Sure," said Harry distantly, shrugging. After Usagi had straightened her hair out, they began to dance to what promised to be a great fast song. As songs often do, though, it changed into a slow song. Usagi was a bit uncomfortable at this, but Harry had already put his hands on her hips, so she clasped hers lightly behind his neck. 

__

I can't believe she's actually dancing with me... Harry thought happily. His joyous thoughts were cut off quickly, however, when an icy voice said, "May I cut in?"

The owner of the voice didn't wait for a response. He shoved Harry aside, and Usagi found herself dancing with none other than Draco Malfoy.

Moving casually across the floor, Draco was inches from the door. He grabbed Usagi and dragged her out into the hall, leaving her no time to shout for a friend to help.

"What do you think you're playing at?" Malfoy spat at her. "First you make friends with Potter, then you hurt your own housemates, and then you go out with Wood!"

"What, are you jealous of me now? Jealous because I finally have FRIENDS in this place after you all made sure I wouldn't have any?" Usagi said nastily, her anger colouring her face pink.

"No. I'm angry because you betrayed your whole house!" Malfoy nearly screamed at her

"For your information, I haven't betrayed my house! I am a GRYFFINDOR, not a stupid Slytherin. I've never been a Slytherin. The hat might have said I was, but I never had friends there, I never fit in there, so I was never a Slytherin," Usagi was getting angrier at his words.

"Well, didn't you notice how you only got your friends after you hurt me? They only like you because they don't like me-" if Malfoy was going to say anything else, he never did, because Usagi smacked him soundly on the cheek a stormed back into the Great Hall.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

After Usagi had told a few of her friends about what had happened, she wasn't left alone for a single second during the rest of the dance. Oliver would allow no one else to dance with her, and would hover around her protectively when she stopped and began to eat.

The promised feast was interrupted, however, by Professor Quirrel sprinting into the Great Hall, screaming, "TROLL IN THE DUNGEON! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!" then stopping short and saying faintly, "Thought you ought to know…" before fainting. They were all sent back to their dormitories, but Usagi noticed that Harry, Ron and Hermione were missing.

When she showed her concern over this to Oliver, he said, "They'll be fine, I know it."

When the three showed up, Usagi dashed over to them and demanded to know where they had been.

Ron and Hermione blushed and said that they were famished, but Harry told the (shortened) story. "Well, Hermione got upset and hid in the bathroom, but we had to tell her about the troll, so we went to warn her but the troll was in there. Ron and I confused it a bit, and then Ron made it hit itself with the club. We only got five points for knocking it out, though," he added disappointedly.

"You're worried about only five points when you could have been killed?!" Usagi shrieked at him. Then she grinned and said, "Good job. I'm hungry, let's go get food."

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

The rest of the time before the holidays passed in an exciting enough fashion. Gryffindor won in their first Quidditch match, and Usagi signed up to stay at Hogwarts. Harry, Hermione, and all the Weasleys were also staying, but everyone else from their house was returning home.

"Oh, well," Usagi sighed in mock disappointment. "I suppose we'll have to survive having the whole entire house area to ourselves… what a pity. Too bad, it really- TAG!" she shouted suddenly, smacking Ron on the head and dashing away. Everyone else also recognized the implications of this and scampered.

Percy, who was doing homework, said, "Really! You're all acting quite chilidish!"

Fred, dashing past (he'd just been tagged) said, "Don't blame us, Usagi started it! You're it!" he said joyously as he tapped Percy.

"Oh, now you're going to get it BAD!" Percy hollered, chasing after him.

The days before Christmas passed in much this way, with snowball fights and childish games raging on. Somehow, they also managed to avoid any Slytherins, and hardly ever ran into a single Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Usagi awoke Christmas morning with a large pile of presents at the foot of her bed. She glanced over at Hermione's bed, and seeing the girl STILL asleep, she chucked a pillow at her and yelled, "Wake up, baka! It's Christmas!"

"Wh-wha?" Hermione said groggily, starting up. Her face cleared, and she exclaimed, "Presents!"
    
    They both tore into their gifts. Usagi received some clothes (both muggle and wizard) and money from her parents, a huge, pink stuffed bunny from her brother, and a huge assortment of sweets from Harry, Ron and Hermione. There were still two presents left, one clearly marked from Oliver, the other without any type of tag.

She opened the one from Oliver first. He had had a picture taken of them while they were on the roof, looking out over the lake. It was a very good picture, and everything in it moved. The lake rippled, trees swayed in a slight breeze, and their hair flew a little bit (the picture had been taken from behind, so Usagi wouldn't notice).

She set it down on the bedside table in the frame he'd put it in, and turned to the last gift. Strangely, it was simply a set of instructions. They said:

__

Go to the top floor, and ask the knight for directions to the Moonlit Lady. 

Once there, say, "Kitty stalks by moonlight."

Merry Christmas!
    
    Thinking this was the oddest thing, she obediently followed the instructions. It had taken her nearly five minutes to get the crazy knight to calm down enough to show her to the Moonlit Lady. He left her as soon as he had made sure that that was all she needed.

The Moonlit Lady was a statue of a girl with long hair, and wearing a flowing gown a tiara. Usagi spoke the password (for what else could it be?) and the statue cracked down the side, opening like a standing-up coffin. Usagi stepped in and it snapped closed behind her, but before her lay a flight of stairs. She descended the staircase, and found herself in a beautiful room.

It looked like it must have been a bedroom at one time, for there was an elegant canopy bed in one corner. There were also several chairs in a U-formation around the fireplace. Other than a wardrobe and the aforementioned objects, however, the room was completely empty. 

Usagi walked over to the wardrobe and pulled it open. A wrinkled and very old piece of parchment fluttered down to her feet, and she picked it up and flopped onto the bed before she even glanced into the closet. When she did, she gasped. It was filled with beautiful white dresses, just like the one on the statue outside. There were also several pairs of white slippers {A/N: the shoe kind, folks, not fuzzy wear-around-house kind.} and a ratty old box. She didn't get up to look in any of the drawers, but instead glanced back at the note.

If you are reading this, you are my one, true descendant. 

There is much you must learn about your past, but just as much about your future and the present. This room, and all it's contents, are yours by right. Much of it is invisible to the human eye, but it is there. Reach out your senses and feel it, and then you will see.

If you have trouble understanding any of this, I want you to go to your half-brother. He knows much about everything you will find.

It is up to you if you wish to keep this room secret, but only one human may come here other than you.

Queen Serenity

Usagi looked up, shocked. _Reach out your senses_… the words of the note drifted back into her mind. She experimented with this, trying to figure out just what was meant. At last, her mind seemed to collide with something, and she looked up. A huge shelf had appeared, and upon it sat many books. Wanting to know about her half-brother, and also how all this could be hers, she crossed to the shelf and picked up a book that had a title reading _My Diary_ in the same script as was on the note.

She opened it, and flipped through, skimming the pages. Each one was filled with things from this Queen's life, how she had come to Hogwarts and been torn between two people: Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy. Snape had been a teacher not much older than herself, and Malfoy had been a student the year ahead of her.

Heart pounding, Usagi turned to the last page, and her dream was described in exact detail upon it. _It was a memory_, she thought frantically; _it was this queen's memory._ As she read it, she realized something else. _It's also a memory of my history… or at least something that affects my life._ Slamming the book shut, and flinging the doors to the wardrobe closed, Usagi dashed out of the room. She sprinted down to the Entrance Hall, and raced in the direction of Professor Snape's office.

"OK, Severus," she snapped at the man. "Explain this." She handed the diary to him, and told him, "Last page."

His fingers trembling, he opened to the last page and read it.

"Are you my half-brother?" Usagi demanded. "Am I adopted? Was I given away by my real mother?"

"I don't know… but this was my mother," he said softly, "And she left me when I was a baby. Where did you get this?"

Usagi remained silent for a second, and then said, "I'm not telling you until I know about my past. Can you contact your father? I'd like to speak with him."

Snape simply nodded, still stunned at this girl's outburst, and surprised that she had found his mother's room.

*** *** *** *** *** *** ***

I think I'll leave it a little cliffy… not to horribly huge, as you all know who her mother is… or I HOPE you do. ;-)

Oh, and one thing: Lucius is older than Snape in this… I've been trying to figure out how to make that work, and that seems like the best explanation… it never said that Snape and Lucius went to school together :-D

And Usagi might find her powers really early… because I don't want to draw this out too long.

~**Rini**~


	8. Year One: Revelations

I'm home sick from school, so I can get another chapter or two written today (I hope).

*** *** *** *** *** *** ***

Usagi wearily trudged back up to the Gryffindor tower. Snape had sent an owl to his father, asking him to come to Hogwarts as soon as he could, and then forbidden Usagi to mention their possible connection to anyone if she didn't want to lose all of Gryffindor's house points.

"Where did you go?" Hermione asked, looking up from Harry and Ron's chess match. "We've been looking all over for you."

Usagi shrugged, and then sat down next to Hermione. She still had the diary clutched in her grasp. 

"What's that?" Harry asked, looking up from the game.

Glancing around to make sure the other Weasleys weren't around, Usagi whispered, "It's a diary…" and she explained about the note and the room, omitting the fact that Snape was her possible half-brother.

"And only one other person can get into the room?" Hermione said, skeptically.

"That's what the note said…" Usagi said, suddenly unsure.

"Well, let's go see if we can get in," Ron said decidedly.

"All… all right," Usagi uncertainly agreed. This time, she knew the way on her own, by the same sense which had helped her find Gryffindor tower, and know the passwords.

"I've never seen this before," Hermione said, looking at the statue.

"Me neither," Ron agreed, and Harry nodded.

"Kitty stalks by moonlight," Usagi said, blushing as she realized how ridiculous that would sound. 

All three stared in amazement as the statue cracked open, and Usagi stepped in and down a few stairs. She didn't speak, but instead beckoned with one arm. The others followed her. 

Ron was stopped halfway down the stairs. "Ouch!" he exclaimed. "There's some sort of wall here."

Hermione, who had been behind him, said, "I guess you just can't get down any further."

Hermione hit an invisible wall on the very last step. She was able to still see the room, and talk to Harry and Usagi, so she said, "Wow, Usagi. This is really pretty!"

Usagi, however, was looking at Harry curiously. He hadn't been stopped, and was now looking over the books that Usagi had discovered.

"We should bring as many of these back as we can," he said. "You should look them all over."

Hermione, too, realized that Harry hadn't been stopped. Turning around and saying, "So what was in this wardrobe again?" noticed the two girls looking at him most peculiarly. Without answering, Usagi walked over to the bed and picked up the note, holding it out for him to read.

His eyes widened as he realized that _he_ was the only person who could enter the room, aside from Usagi. Covering up his shock, he said, "So, should we each carry some of the books?" Usagi nodded, and they split their load into fourths.

"Hermione, could you run these up to Ron, and explain?" Usagi asked with a small smile, holding out the stack of books that Ron was to carry. "Tell him he can go back to the common room if he wants to. It probably is boring up there on his own…"

Nodding, Hermione took the books and dashed up the stairs. When she reappeared, she said, "He's going to stay there. He SAYS he's fine."

Usagi simply handed Hermione her stack of books, which were set down on the step beside her.

"Let's look in this wardrobe," Harry said, opening the doors. Hermione gasped as she saw the beautiful dresses, but Harry only said curiously, "What's in here?" as he took out the shabby box. "You open it, Usagi." He held the box out to her.

Usagi lifted the cover and gasped. Inside the box lay a beautiful tiara.

"Put it on," Hermione encouraged. Usagi did so, and was surprised to find that it fit perfectly.

Ron's voice drifted down the stairs, saying, "Why don't we go back to the common room now? You've been down there for ages!" Harry, laughing, snatched up his stack of books and ran up the stairs.

Usagi turned to Hermione, smiling mischievously. "Should I?" Hermione nodded, so Usagi removed the tiara, took down her hair, and slipped off her robe. She put on one of the many identical dresses, and as she had suspected, it fit perfectly. She also took off her shoes and socks and placed in their stead one of the pairs of slippers. Placing the tiara back on her head, Usagi turned around and faced Hermione.

"What do you think?" Usagi asked, grinning.
    
    "You look exactly like the statue!" Hermione gasped. Usagi only grinned, then cast out her senses to see if there was a mirror located anywhere within the room. There were actually several, all of them set in a golden frame. Usagi stepped in front of one, not noticing the peculiar look Hermione was giving her.

She _did_ look like the statue, only more colourful and life-like. "Should I leave it on?" Usagi asked of Hermione.

"Yes. Harry and Ron are going to faint when they see how much you look like that statue. Really, the resemblance is uncanny!" Hermione didn't mention the major magic she had just seen Usagi do.

Usagi wrapped up her shoes and books in her robe, and joined Hermione on the stairs. Ron's voice drifted down again, even fainter this time. "Will you hurry up?!"

The two girls giggled and took their time ascending the stairs.
    
    "It's about time," Harry said as Hermione appeared at the top. "We've been waiting a…ages," he broke off, staring at Usagi (who was trying hard not to laugh at his and Ron's expressions). She had been standing beside the statue, unknowingly assuming the same stance that it was positioned in.

Harry's eyes flicked between the statue and Usagi several times, then said, "If you were the colour of stone, I wouldn't know which was the statue and which was you!"

"He's right," Ron agreed. No one voiced their confusion about how Harry was the one who could enter the room, but instead headed back to Gryffindor tower.

Usagi, amazingly, only smiled at Fred and George when they looked at her, and walked up to her room, sat down on the bed, and began to read. Hermione poked her head into the room hours later, and said, "Usagi? It's time for the feast. Are you coming?"

Usagi nodded and stood, straightening her dress. She hadn't come across anything that was of direct relation to her, but she had found out something about this Queen Serenity, and a kingdom on the moon.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Usagi had hardly eaten anything the whole feast, which had drawn a lot of weird looks her way. She also had left after about twenty minutes, to return to her room to… _read_. The Weasleys, Harry and Hermione were worried about her: first she hardly ate anything, and then she was spending all her spare time reading. This was so unlike Usagi that a confrontation was inevitable.

"Usagi? We need to talk," Ron said one day after breakfast, as she was going up the stairs to her dormitory.

"About what?" Usagi asked. She hadn't been cheerful at all, and dark bags under her eyes showed how little she'd been sleeping recently.

"About your obsession with those books! You've been doing nothing else for the whole holiday, and I doubt you're going to stop once term starts again," Hermione said severely. Being reprimanded for reading by Hermione clearly meant that they were all very worried.

"We know you want to find out about your… your history, but this is going to the extreme. You hardly eat, you hardly sleep, you haven't done anything fun for the past week!" Harry said, a hint of anger in his voice. "What will you do when you have all your roommates back, and you have to revise {A/N: That's how the English say study} for all your classes? You won't have the time nor place to read! You might as well stop reading so often. There's no huge rush for figuring this all out." Harry grimaced inwardly a bit. Who was he to tell her not to be so obsessed with something, when he himself had been wondering about Nicholas Flamel non-stop?

Much to all of their surprise, however, Usagi sighed and said, "I supposed you're right…" a ghost of a smile flitted across her face, "So, who wants to go steal Percy's prefect badge?"

The group all laughed loudly at this, and things were back to normal for a while… as normal as they could be when Usagi's life had changed so drastically again.

Usagi did go back to reading the books, but not as much as she had before. Her normal eating and sleeping habits also returned, and she was doing just as well in her classes as she had before.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

"I'm going home," Usagi announced to her friends in the common room when the list arrived to sign up to stay at Hogwarts for the Easter holiday.

"I am, too," Hermione said.

"So that leaves you and me, Ron" Harry said with a grin to his friend. Harry was excited… now he would be able to return to the strange room on his own. Usagi had only gone back a few times, to return the books she had finished (except for the diary), as well as the clothes that she had worn only once. All those times, however, she had refused an escort, and Harry somehow knew that she would know that he had gone if she was still in the castle. He didn't want to lose her trust and friendship.

The day before the students who were returning home were due to leave, Usagi was summoned to Snape's office. The man from the Leaky Cauldron stood before the fire, back to her. Snape was nowhere in sight.

"Hello," Usagi said.

"I knew you'd find out," the man said, "She was your mother after all…"

"My mother is Ikuko Tsukino," Usagi said stiffly, "And she was not the woman that I have seen in my dreams. Who is she?"

"She was Queen Serenity. I trust you've been reading her books?" the man queried shortly, still not turning around. "Well, she was that queen of the Moon thousands of years ago. She did send her child's spirit and her child's friends' spirits into the future, to be born to other people. She also managed to send herself, although she ended up in a different time, and a completely different person."

"So what does that have to do with me?" Usagi snapped.

"You are the reincarnation of her daughter. You were born to her, but also to the Tsukinos. Technically, Severus is your half-brother, and I your step father."

Usagi stood stock still, shocked. Then, she walked up to the man, and said, "What was she like? Why does everyone seem to know who she was?"

"That, Little Rabbit, will come all in time," the man said, smiling down at her. "Now, why don't you go get packed? Your mother and father won't want their daughter coming home without anything to show from her months at school, will they?"

Usagi nodded, and slowly left the room.

*** *** *** *** *** *** ***

I'll stop here for now… I'm basically going to skip the second book…. Probably only a chapter or two about it… so, what do you all think? Review and tell me, pleasepleasepleaseplease!

****

Nina_79934- this is coming out now ;-)

****

Firefly-chan- it's not too bad… at least it's a way to get money ;-D

~**Rini**~


	9. Year One: More Revelations

Hey folks, sorry this is coming out so late, but I had a ton of homework to do from the day I was sick…

****

D-Chan-I love surprising people! :-D That's part of what I've been trying for…

****

Kawaii Tenshi- Who knows what will happen? Well, I do now, actually, but no one else will (Except Ami A….)

****

Serenity Cloe Potter- Maybe I will, maybe I won't… any other comments?

****

Anime Luver- I might not abuse him anymore, but it depends on where and when he pops up… and how he acts. Tell him to behave, and we'll see what happens.

****

Bunni V- I'll continue it as quick as I can, but you can't forget about homework…

****

nina_79934- I'll have it out as quick as I can!

****

Tempered_Angel- K, I will!

****

Firefly-chan- this now has nothing to do with my story anymore, but… I still bug my parents for money so that way I have twice as much ;-)

****

Cheska- You're welcome and I'll try!

****

EternalMoonPrincess- I'll try to put a bit more romance in, but too much of writing it makes me sick… I don't mind reading it, though!

****

PrincessBOINGSerenity- hehehe you still have the name I made for you! Go sleep before you read any more, please! I won't be taking any art next year, but the year after I'll do photography. You should do that, too! Don't faint like Ami A. did, we don't want you to lose that much energy!

****

DevilsDarling- we'll see what happens… it might not turn out to be Harry or Oliver in the end, but only time will tell.

****

Tenshi-chan- That really makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! Really, I truly appreciate that. 

*** *** *** *** *** ***

The holiday seemed to drag by for Usagi once she had completed her homework. She didn't have nearly as much time to read the books she had found in her mother's room as she would have liked

Harry, however, was having a much better time. He went to the secret room every day, with no one bothering him about it. None of the older years paid much attention to him, and Ron (with the rest of the Weasleys) had gone to visit his brother Charlie.

He had read through at least half the books that were there, when he found a book that had _not_ been there before. He knew that for a fact. Actually, it hadn't even been there when he had come down to the room that morning.

The book was untitled, and very small. The pages looked yellowed, aged, but the smooth, hard cover was a brilliant, untarnished blue that reminded Harry somewhat of Usagi's eyes. He brought the book to a chair near the fireplace, and began to read.
    
    It was late at night when he finally finished the book. Every time he went back to the beginning to read something over again, there would be a new page in its place. 

__

That book is a lot longer than anyone would think, he thought, shutting the book with a sigh and closing his eyes. Suddenly, a realization dawned on him, and he sat bolt upright. _Then that means…_
    
    Harry sprang out of the chair and threw open the doors of the wardrobe. He knew no one had tried opening the drawer yet, so he decided that now was the time to do it.

He was almost afraid to find out what the contents of the drawer would confirm, but he knew he had to. He could make the biggest mistake in his life if he didn't know for certain. He slowly pulled out the drawer, and without looking at its contents, sat on the bed with it in his lap.

Harry glanced down, and saw only glowing white. Picking up the edge of one of the pieces of white material, he found that it was a shirt. Below it was a pair of pants, and below that, a pair of shoes. Holding them up, Harry saw that they looked as if they would fit him.

Minutes later, he stood in front of the mirrors Usagi had discovered, clad all in white. His reflection turned and pointed at something in the wardrobe behind it, and Harry spotted another shabby case, not unlike the one that had contained Usagi's crown. Only in the reflection, it was longer. Harry turned to retrieve the case from the wardrobe, but it wasn't there. He turned back to his reflection. There it was again. _What if I try this?_ he thought, reaching out towards the mirror. His hand drew back quickly as it made contact. It had felt cold and like fluid, like water… there were even ripples spreading out from where he had touched.

Harry put his hand out towards the mirror again, and this time didn't draw back. He leaned forward more, stretching his arm as far as it would go. His reflection took up the shabby box, and handed it to Harry, who drew back with it clutched in his hands.

Now convinced he knew what it was, he opened the box and withdrew a long, golden sword. "Oh, bloody hell," he said softly, "I almost fell in love with my twin."

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Usagi sat bolt upright in her chair. She must've fallen asleep while reading, and it had caused her to have the craziest dream. First, she had dreamed of her mother. Not the mother she had known for so long, but her first biological mother.

"I did not tell the whole truth in my letter, dearest," the words from the dream came floating back, "There are two who can enter your room, but one cannot until something happens… what, I am not allowed to tell you." With those few words, her mother had left, and another dream took the first's place. Harry had gone into the room and found a blue book. Then he'd opened the drawer and donned the attire found within. After that, he'd gotten a sword from the mirror, and said something. What had it been? Usagi couldn't remember for the life of her, so she gave up and continued reading.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

A note fluttered down from the sword, and Harry picked it up.

Son-

I have told your sister that she is my only true descendant. This is a half-truth, as you know. But I must caution you not to tell her, yet. She will find out when I am ready to have her know, and when she herself is ready. Tell no one of what you discovered here today. It was for your use only, to save you from a terrible fate. To fall in love with one's sister is to ask for ridicule and misery.

Queen Serenity
    
    "That explains a lot," he muttered sarcastically under his breath. But true to his word, Harry said nothing all the rest of term.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

As Harry sat up in the white room, he felt something collide with his head. "Ouch!" he exclaimed in pain.

"You dolt! Why'd you go down to protect the Philosopher's Stone? Quirrel and Voldemort wouldn't have been able to get it, and you nearly get yourself killed!" an angry (yet anxious) girl's voice scolded from beside him.

"Sorry Usagi," he mumbled, "I'll try not to do it again.

"You had better not! You had us all worried to death!" 

Harry grinned and let his twin's tirade rain over him. But one thing dampened his spirits: he still sat upon the secret released to him, and it hurt him that he couldn't tell even his dearest friends. Another thought swept over him. "How long have I been here?"

"A week," was the slightly strained reply, "Unconscious the whole time, too!"

"We're leaving tomorrow!" Harry exclaimed suddenly, sitting bolt upright. 

"Yes, we are," Usagi snapped, impatient to continue with her scolding.

"But that means…" he groaned slightly. "That means I'll be back with the Dursleys."

"Don't _worry_, Harry," Usagi said with a mischievous grin. "I only live about a ten minute walk from you."

__

Maybe the summer wouldn't be too _horrible, at that_, Harry thought as Usagi continued on yelling at him.

*** *** *** *** *** 

That's the end of book one, so the next chapter will begin book two. Book two is going to be really short, because I really wanna get to book three :-)

Oh, two things: I'm going to take a quick poll.

Question one: How many of you actually read these notes?

Question two: Only those who answered yes to question one will be answering this, probably, but what do you all think the genres should be for this story? I'm horrible with genres.

The second thing is… REVIEW! And leave the answers to the questions in the review, sil vous plaît!

~**Rini**~


	10. Year Two: Till Death Do We Part

I'm going to try to make this the only chapter for book two, because it's going to be basically irrelevant to how it affects Usagi (my main character, for all you dumbnuts out there who haven't figured that out yet). I might make it into two, however, so people don't have to wait as long for me to finish it… please excuse the gigantic gaps that are going to appear, I'll try to cover everything, but very briefly (just in case people haven't read the HP books…)

Oh, and anybody reading this part, it'd be really nice if you tried reading some of my other stories… Garden Girl and Hagrid in Wonderland are good for a laugh (if your mind works like mine), and Family of the War is kinda short and pretty good… it got me an A+ and a "Wow!" written on it ;-) Tears of Rain is another A+er, and got some pretty good reviews. Rini Hood… it's OK, but I'm really stuck on it. It's totally my story, and I don't have books I can go back to if I need to.

****

Jordan- Thanks! I wanted a way to make it clear that she wouldn't go out with Harry, and that… popped into my head!

****

Queen Hotaru- ::blushes:: Thanks soo much! It's not really a series, 'cuz I'm posting all the chapters here, but it's really obvious when one book ends and the other starts ;-) I'll go read your story now!

****

Firefly-chan- tis OK! I don't mind at all… and thank you.

****

Kawaii Tenshi- OO YAY! SOMEBODY ACTUALLY READS MY NOTES! WOO HOO! Oh dear, I'm getting really hyper now… I hope it don't affect my fic too much…

*** *** *** *** ***

Glumly, Harry stared out the window. Usagi had only been able to stop by and say hello once, before being bullied by Dudley to the point that she couldn't take it any more. She'd explained quickly to Harry that she also would be going on a trip, but that she'd be back before term started.

{A/N: K, this is the part where Dobby stops Harry getting letters and lands him in a locked up room, and then Ron, Fred and George break him out. Let's go to Usagi, now. We don't know what SHE'S doing.}

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Usagi stared out the window of the airplane, thinking about how she didn't want to return to Japan. She hadn't been there since she was seven, to attend her grandmother's funeral, and hadn't enjoyed it very much. She'd actually forgotten a lot of Japanese as well, although her parents didn't know that. They tried to speak as much English as possible in the house, to make sure they knew everything. 

She sighed, knowing that this would be a very boring vacation. It had been so far. Compared to Hogwarts, the huge, majestic, magical castle, her own home seemed tiny, inelegant, and nothing exciting seemed to happen. At least she had homework she could do… and a few more books that she hadn't read yet.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

Usagi tentatively cast out her senses as she had done in her mother's room what seemed like ages ago. She was searching for Harry's presence now, not wanting to be detected by his muggle cousin. He wasn't there. Usagi frowned in confusion. It was nearly suppertime, only three days before they would be leaving on the Hogwarts Express. Why wasn't he home? Usagi had wanted to ask if he would go to Diagon Alley with her tomorrow morning.

Oh well… she'd see him on the train.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

"Usagi? Have you seen Harry or Ron?" Hermione stood in the doorway of the compartment Usagi had situated herself in.

"No… haven't you?"

Hermione frowned and shook her head. "I've checked all over the train, and I can't find them."

"Maybe they don't want to be found. Come sit down!" Usagi said, gesturing to the seat next to her.

Hermione complied, and the two spent an outwardly nonchalant ride on the Hogwarts Express. Harry and Ron were both on their minds, though, both wondering where they had got to.

"I suppose we'll see them when we get to the feast," Usagi said as the train slowed, as if they had only been talking about the matter seconds before.

Hermione nodded, and both clambered onto a horseless carriage.

Harry and Ron weren't at the feast, but a rumor about them was flying around the Great Hall.

"Did you hear?"

"A _flying car!_"

"No, it was a dragon!"

The girls got the most sense out of the Weasley twins. 

"They didn't come through the barrier after us, but Mum and Dad couldn't get back through to see where'd they'd got to," Fred explained.

"And then we saw our car ducking under the clouds once…" George said, and both then launched into their full version of events. 

Usagi sighed, glancing down the table at Oliver Wood. They seemed to have grown apart a bit over the summer, but he looked at her and smiled, and she felt a million times better.

She didn't get a chance to speak with him that night, because she was dead tired and wanted to get to the bedroom as fast as she could.

In the morning, however, two things happened.

First, she received a letter. Hazeka flew in and, landing on her shoulder, said, "Hello, Usagi."

"Hello, Hazeka," Usagi murmured, not wanting other people to know about her ability to talk to animals yet.

"I've got a letter for you," Hazeka said, holding out a leg with a bit of parchment tied to it. As Usagi removed the letter, Hazeka added, "I wouldn't mind a bit of toast, either."

Giggling softly, Usagi gave her a bit of toast, and watched her fly off. Then she looked at the letter.

__

Meet me at the Quidditch Pitch. I want to try training you for Quidditch a bit… you'd make a good Chaser, we know that, but I want to see what else you can do.

Usagi flipped the parchment over and scribbled _OK. I'll see you there at lunch?_ on the back. Then she folded it up into a paper airplane, whispered a little charm she'd picked up over the summer, and threw it. She watched it zoom around Oliver's head, and giggled as he tried to catch it. The only thing was, as soon as he reached out for it, it would dart away too quickly for him. Finally, he turned to Harry (who was seated next to him) with a pleading look in his eyes.

Harry, understanding, reached out and managed to grab the airplane before it darted out of his reach. _Darn Seeker reflexes…_ Usagi thought resentfully, sticking her tongue out at Harry. He caught the gesture, and grinned mischievously at Usagi. Then, his face fell as Ron said something about a bright scarlet envelope he'd just received, and Usagi understood almost immediately why.

A loud, woman's voice filled the hall, shouting something about flying a car and crashing it into the Whomping Willow, and Ron's dad facing an inquiry at work… at least everyone knew what had happened yesterday, but Harry and Ron looked mortified. _Can't really blame them… I would too._

Her mind was wandering during the first two classes of the day, and thankfully Snape, potions-master and her half-brother, didn't call on her. She would've been in big trouble if he had. Another lucky thing was they were working in pairs, so all she had to do was follow Hermione's orders.

At last, it was lunch time. Usagi rushed out to the Quidditch Pitch without even getting food, and found Oliver already there.

"I've already seen you'd make a fair Chaser," he explained, "But I wanted to see how you did in other positions."

"All right," Usagi agreed.

"We'll try you as Keeper for now, and then tomorrow beater, and the day after Seeker."

Oliver gave her a few instructions, then charmed a few balls to be very difficult to stop, and let her try to keep them out of the hoops. Only one got past, and Oliver had to admit that even he couldn't have stopped it.

The next days (as promised) Oliver tried putting Usagi in the different Quidditch positions, but she was by far the best as Keeper.

"You've got a real knack for it!" he exclaimed to her enthusiastically one day.

"Yeah…" Usagi said, thinking of her mother's room, and the diary. Her mother had been a star Keeper. But Usagi couldn't tell Oliver that… he still thought she was muggle born. _Why haven't I told him about my past yet?_ Usagi wondered to herself. _I should have told him before I told anyone else…_

You don't want to tell him, a nasty little voice replied, _you don't trust him. And you don't feel like he is the right one._

Usagi tried to ignore herself {A/N: Umm… I'm still trying to figure that one out, don't ask} but utterly failed. She knew that that other part of her was right, and that he wasn't the one that she'd grow old with. _But the good times can last…_

But how wrong she was.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

The year went by almost normally, but with people in a very jittery state. There had been numerous attacks, and no one knew who it was. Professor Dumbledore and Hagrid had been taken away, and Quidditch cancelled. But the classes went on as they should, until one day…

"All students should return to their dormitories immediately!" Professor McGonagall's voice sounded magically throughout the entire castle. Everyone obeyed, wondering what had happened. 

The whole of Gryffindor House crowded in the common room (except for Harry and Ron, but Usagi was the only one to spot this).

Professor McGonagall entered after a time, and made a startling announcement. "Two people have been killed," she said heavily. "Ginny Weasley, who was taken into the chamber, and Oliver Wood, found beneath the messages."

Usagi was shocked. Oliver? Oliver was dead? It couldn't be… as Professor McGonagall departed, she sank to the floor in tears. Parvati came over and put a comforting arm around her shoulders, but her sobs didn't diminish. Lavender joined them and said, "Let's get you to bed… you need to sleep."

Nodding through her tears, Usagi allowed herself to be escorted up to her dorm room. She crawled into bed, and fell asleep with Parvati and Lavender rubbing her back and holding her hand in a very maternal way.

She was woken up in the middle of the night, though, and was suddenly flooded with the memory of what happened.

"Come on, Usagi! There's a feast going on downstairs! Harry and Ron beat the basilisk and rescued Ginny!" Lavender said excitedly.

"And Oliver?" Usagi asked hopefully. But Parvati's face clouded and she shook her head. 

"But Dumbledore's back!" she said, trying to sound cheerful. Usagi once more allowed herself to be dragged around.

She couldn't eat, and only pushed her food around on her plate. Harry came and sat next to her, saying, "Why don't you go to the room? It might help…" 

Usagi nodded her agreement, then whispered shakily, "Will you come with me?"

Harry didn't respond, but stood up and walked with her out of the Great Hall.

Usagi cast out her senses, as she always did, when she entered the room. She always was trying to make sure she'd made everything appear that she could. At first, she'd been surprised to see that as her magic grew stronger, she could find more things in the room. This time, it didn't fail. She picked up on something next to the bed: a bedside table.

The table had a note on top of it, and Usagi picked it up to read.

__

My daughter-

I know that you are reading this after suffering a great grief. That is the only way to find this table. But there are more revelations for you. You may ask your twin (who is most likely with you) for the blue journal he found. That will explain more to you.

Queen Serenity

Usagi looked up, gaping. "Harry?" she said, with a surprising sturdiness in her voice, "Are you my twin?"

"Yup," he said cheerfully. "Not current-time biological, but I was back in the Moon Kingdom, so technically, I am."

"That's excellent!" Usagi shrieked. "How long have you known?"

"Since Easter holidays last year," Harry said, shrugging. "But I found a note from our mum, and it said to keep it a secret."

Usagi nodded happily, and said, "This summer, we need to keep in touch better." She still grieved over Oliver, but felt a bit better at the prospect of having a twin… whom she had become friends with long before she had any idea of what he was.

The feast was rather subdued when they returned, but when Usagi spotted Hermione, she ran over and gave her a big hug, whispering in her ear, "Harry's my twin."

Hermione understood, and hugged her back. She'd heard about Oliver, and knew that the happy-go-lucky girl would need a great deal of support to stay afloat.

*** *** *** *** ***

OK, that's all I'm writing for book two. I've actually been thinking about how I wanted to kill Oliver… much as I liked him, he wasn't right, and I didn't want to put them through a break up. I really wanted to get to book three, so I'll be doing that as soon as I get on my pajamas.

Same questions as last chapter (in case you've forgotten). Who actually reads these notes? And what do you think the genres should be for this fic? Review, and let me know!

~**Rini**~


	11. Year Three: Song Birds

Ahhh! Sooo much more comfy and warm… although what I'm wearing looks really weird (if anyone could see me). 

Random person enters house. "You look really weird!"

GO AWAY! Ehem, anywho… I know a lot of people are probably gonna kill me for killing Oliver, but IT'S MY STORY AND I'LL KILL WHOEVER I WANT TO, SO THERE! Oh, and I'm sorry I rushed through it, but I wanted to get it over with… ::sniff sniff:: I loved him so much, too… WAHH! Ok, I'm over it. To anyone who's been keeping track, this is the year that Usagi will be turning fourteen (well, that summer), so it's close enough.

Sorry, bit too much sugar… I'm going to skip the whole summer thing… we'll just say that Usagi stayed in contact with Harry, and then she goes to Hogwarts, and it's the… erm… second week of classes! I really wanna right this part before I forget about it…

*** *** *** *** *** ***

The summer had flown by, much to Usagi's delight. She had become a bit more like her old, cheerful self, but the death of Oliver still weighed heavy on her heart. But now it was Charms, and Usagi strove to pay attention.

"We will be performing the song charms!" Professor Flitwick squeaked in an excited voice. "Now, let me demonstrate one once more for you, and then I will go around the room and ask you all to do it yourself."

The teacher began to sing, and suddenly all the walls melted away, and the class found themselves out ON TOP of the lake. As the song continued, the class was submerged, and brought to a mermaid village. As the song ended, they found themselves back in the classroom.

"Now, will you each perform your selected charm?"

Many people sang the same one, which was by far the easiest. It was an illusion charm, and made everyone looked warped and demented. 

Usagi had also chosen that charm, but when she began to sing, something completely different came out.

"L' uccello di fuoco viene a me. 

"L' uccello di acqua viene a me. 

"L' uccello di aria viene a me. 

"L' uccello di terra viene a me. 

"L' uccello dell' esposizione del fuoco la vostra pontenza. 
    
    "L' uccello dell' esposizione dell' acqua la vostra pontenza. 

"L' uccello dell' esposizione di aria la vostra pontenza. 

"L' uccello dell' esposizione della terra la vostra pontenza. 

"Ora formare insieme e creare l' uccello dello spirito! 

"L' uccello dello spirito, va a lui e me l' guida per."

As she sang the first line, a phoenix burst out of the ceiling, and landed on her arm. The following line, and deep blue bird flew out of the wall behind her, and perched on her shoulder. Then a light blue and white bird came from the wall to her left, and then a green and brown bird came from the floor. 

The next four lines, the birds rose up in the order they appeared. When the phoenix arose, a wall of fire surrounded Usagi. When the first blue bird flew into the air, the fire was quenched and a mist settled over the room. When the next bird hovered over the room, a huge wind came and blew away all the mist. Then, the last bird caused flowers to sprout up all over the room.

As she sang the second to last line of the song, all four rose up into the air together, in a circle, then melded together. In their place was a glowing white bird, which flew around the room, leaving a rainbow trail behind it. With the last line, it flew off through the wall right in front of her. 

The class sat silent for a moment, then burst into a thunderous applause. Usagi was near tears, and said, "Professor, may I please go to the bathroom?" She knew what she had done, and knew how she'd done it. She'd called the birds for Oliver, and the thought saddened her. Her grief was still at the center of her heart.

She didn't go to the bathroom. She went to her mother's room, to immerse herself in the books once more.

*** *** *** *** *** 

Hmmm… I think I'll just post this as it is. It's short, I know, but I'm tired and I want to get this out.

If any one wants to know the translation of my lovely Italian song, here it is:

The bird of fire come to me. The bird of water come to me. The bird of air come to me. The bird of earth come to me. The bird of fire show your power. The bird of water show your power. The bird of air show your power. The bird of earth show your power. Now form together and create the bird of spirit! Bird of spirit, go to him and guide him for me.

Review, please!


	12. Year Three: Quidditch, a Hidden Room, an...

Once again, I apologize for the shortness of the last chapter, but I wanted to get that one out there… and I didn't have much time to write it.

Ron doesn't know (yet) that Harry and Usagi are twins. I've decided that this is going to be completely relevant to the story… heh heh heh…

Umm… I'm thinking of a title change… suggestions would be nice! And, don't forget my question about what genres this should be!

****

Princess Selena- might be, might not be, but would you go out with someone who did what Usagi did to Draco? I know I wouldn't.

****

Nine_79934- Um… I decided I didn't want Oliver there anymore? Dunno, I just wanted to… for a reason that will come up in this chapter. Yeah, I'll probably get into more detail with the fourth book… like I said before, the second book (except for the ending) was almost completely irrelevant to the story, and I don't have a huge amount of spare time.

****

Firefly-chan- I'll probably be going for the random person one… I was considering Ron, but I like him with Hermione too much ;-) Glad you liked the song… I only put the translation in so everyone would know what the birds were called… the rest of it was kinda stupid in English.

****

Kawaii Tenshi- I didn't want them to have a last kiss. That way she'd be even sadder. K, sorry, I have a really twisted mind… I'm not telling you who, because I'm not sure yet. She might stay single for a while… I've gotten one or two other people who've said they read them.

****

Bunni V- Umm… the whole story. I know it was short, but there wasn't anything else I wanted to add in that particular chapter. I'm glad it makes you really happy!

****

Jordan- Umm… nope, not yet. Oops, better make a big announcement at the top… thanks for reminding me! Ooo and you gave me a REALLY good idea ::grins evilly:: THANKS!

*** *** *** *** ***

Ron stared at Usagi… she looked so sad. His gaze shifted over to Harry, and he thought _Harry really needs to get his mind off Black…_ and an idea came to his mind. _It's perfect_, he thought, grinning. He'd have to do it on his own. Hermione would never approve, and she was the only other one he could think of that he would have help. {A/N: little did he know, this plan would be… erm… never mind, I'll let you find out ^.^}

Just then, before he could fully formulate his plan, Fred and George made an announcement, "EHEM!"

"Attention please!" Fred said.

"We, Gred and Forge," there were a few titters at this, "Would like to remind everyone that the position of Keeper is still open, due to events out of our hands…" George began.

"And so, if you are interested in playing Keeper, we'll be out at the Quidditch Pitch," Fred finished with a wink.

The two headed out, and were joined by Harry, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, and Angelina Johnson. {A/N: Go me! I remembered all their names, and know for a fact they're right!} A small silence followed as everyone contemplated whether they were up to playing Keeper or not, and all but one person decided against it. The boy who stood was a fifth year, and a very shy one at that.

After he left, everyone resumed talking, and didn't notice Usagi slip out as well. She flew to the Quidditch Pitch, her feet barely touching the ground she was going so fast. She knew that Oliver had been preparing for her to take over when he left Hogwarts, and that this is what she had to do.

She saw the Gryffindor team huddled on the other side of the pitch, and after taking a quick detour to the broom shed to snatch up Oliver's broom, she joined them. The others stared at her in a surprised silence as they noticed that she had Oliver's broom, and was the one who wanted to try being Keeper.

"Is anyone else coming?" Harry asked his (recently discovered) twin, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"I think a fifth year is," Usagi said after she recovered her breath. "I saw him leave before I came…" and sure enough, the boy came striding across the Quidditch Pitch, broomstick in hand.

"So," said Fred, "How should we do this, George?"

"How about we try them one at a time," George said. 

Fred sighed in exasperation, and said, "I MEANT, how should we try them?"

"OH!" said George. "How about we enchant a few Quaffles and let them try to stop them?"

"Good," said Fred, in a way that clearly showed they'd thought this out before.

"Who first?" George asked, looking at Usagi and the fifth year. {A/N: he doesn't have a name yet.}

"You," said Fred, pointing to the boy. Usagi watched in open admiration as the boy pulled off several great saves, but knew that she could stop the balls that he let by. "That's enough!" said Fred.

"Get up here, Usagi!" George called to her from his high vantage point. Usagi clambered onto her broom and took the boy's place. The Quaffles started zooming at the hoops, and Usagi pulled off as many great saves as the boy had. She also made more. Not a single ball got past her, and she was guarding the goal posts for twice as long as the boy had.

Fred and George exchanged a knowing look before they announced in unison, "You'll know by the end of the week if you made it," to Usagi and the boy.

As the two walked back to the broom shed, Usagi turned to the boy and said, "You did really well! I'd bet you made it." She knew that she'd done better, but they might also want and older and larger Keeper.

The boy smiled wistfully and said simply, "Not a chance," before returning to the castle.

"Usagi!" said Harry, running up to her. "That was excellent! Where'd you learn to play like that?"

"Oliver," she said quietly. "During lunch times last year."

"That explains it, then. I think Fred and George are going to use you. They were really impressed."

"Yeah…" said Usagi, her mind wandering up to the hidden room in the castle. Harry walked beside her, and didn't even break away when they passed the passage they'd have to take to the common room. He knew, by some type of twin telepathy, that she wanted to go to the room, and wanted to have company.

Usagi cast out her senses as they entered the room, and something appeared in the corner.

Harry jumped, then said, "I wish you'd stop doing that! It's creepy."

"You could do it too, if you tried. Just cast out your senses."

Harry did, and almost immediately found something. _Why wasn't Usagi able to find this? _he thought to himself, walking over and fingering the silver framed mirror that appeared.

__

Because it's yours, a woman's voice thought in his head. It sounded a bit like Usagi's, but it couldn't be!

__

Mom… Queen Serenity? he thought back.

__

Yes… you should try to cast out your senses more, and you will discover more. 

He knew that the voice wouldn't be back, and as he prepared to cast out his sense again, Usagi shrieked, "Oh, wow! Harry, look at this! It's excellent."

Harry looked up, and saw her holding a broom. It reminded him of a Firebolt, but it was… different. It was as finely made as a Firebolt, but its handle was a lighter brown, the tail darker.

"It was Mom's," she said, her eyes meeting his. She handed him the note that had been with it.

__

Princess-

This was my old MoonRocket. I used it when I played Keeper on my Quidditch team. I bequeath it to you, darling, and hope that you will make me proud. It is one of a kind, and I know (but I may not tell you yet how) that no broom will ever surpass it.

Queen Serenity

"A MoonRocket?" Harry said in wonderment, "I'd thought that that was just another Hogwarts myth!"

"Well, now it's a reality!" Usagi said in excitement. "I'm going to bring it back with me," she added decidedly. She'd only held onto a precious few objects from this room, her mother's diary included. 

As she sat examining the broomstick, Harry cast out his senses again, and discovered several things. As he walked over to a door that had appeared, Usagi said without looking up, "I told you you could do it if you tried." She was beside him in seconds, and added in a whisper, "Why didn't I find this?" Harry didn't answer, only opened the door. It led into another room, this one with a blue four-poster in it, and only a couple chairs. Both Harry and Usagi cast out their senses, and huge shelves filled with books appeared.

"It's mine," Harry said as an answer to Usagi's previous question. "Our mother told me." Usagi nodded, accepting his answer, and gazed at the books with a hungry look in her eyes. "Let's read," Harry said. "I can teach you a charm to take in the book faster, if you like. You only have to open the book, and all of it will just appear in your head, so you'll have the knowledge if you want it."

"That would be wonderful! Then it wouldn't take so long to read."

Harry told her what to say, and how to wave her wand. "It only lasts for an hour, so you'll have to renew it after that."

"Where'd you learn it?" Usagi queried in wonderment.

"Where'd you learn that song charm?" Harry countered. Usagi smiled, and cast the charm. Then they sat down to 'read'.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Ron sat in a chair, impatiently tapping the arm. "Where are they?" he asked Hermione. He wanted to get his plan under way, but he couldn't without the two main people.

"Probably in the room," Hermione suggested. "I'll go look."

Before Ron could protest, Hermione had left the common room. Ron turned to Fred and George, who actually seemed to be involved in a serious conversation.

"What're you two talking about?" Ron demanded.

"Who we're going to use for Keeper," the twins replied together.

"It's not that hard. You only had one person go for it," Ron snapped.

"No," said Fred glancing at George.

"We had two," George finished.

"Who was the other? I saw Darrel Hartshod go…"

"Usagi," the twins replied at the same time.

"So what's so hard? Use Darrel. We know he's good. Remember that time he had to fill in for Wood?"

"Well, we charmed some Quaffels, and it turned out that Usagi was a LOT better than Darrel. She stopped all the Quaffels that were sent at her, and she played twice as long as Darrel did. Darrel only stopped about half of them," Fred explained.

"So then use Usagi, if she's better," Ron said.

"Well, we don't know how she'd do in a real game. We know Darrel can do all right, and he has experience, but Usagi doesn't," George stated reasonably.

"It is so bizarre to see you two speaking _reasonably_ **and** seriously," Ron said, shaking his head. "I still say go for Usagi. A real game can't be too much different, can it?"

The twins shrugged, and continued their conversation. They knew that they wanted to use Usagi. They were just discussing if she could handle it emotionally. It had been, after all, Wood's old position.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

The decision was made on Thursday afternoon: Usagi would be the new Gryffindor Keeper. The announcement wasn't made until lunchtime the next day, though, but it was still enough time to plan a party for her. Ron had revised his plan, finding it much easier with the party.

"What are you grinning about?" Harry said to Ron as he chuckled about his plan.

"Nothing," Ron said, his ears going red.

"Nothing my eye," Harry muttered, but didn't bother Ron any further.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Usagi sighed. Ron had sent her to go get some plates from the store cupboard in the Entrance Hall for the party, but Usagi hadn't wanted to go. Ron had insisted, though, so she agreed to get him off her back.

As she walked into the cupboard, the door slammed shut and the lock clicked. She distinctly hear Ron's rather muffled chuckle, and almost jumped out of her skin when Harry said, "Did you get sent for cups, too?"

"Plates," Usagi corrected. Both were trying hard not to laugh. They knew Ron was outside the door, thinking that he could get them to be an item just by locking them in a closet. 

"He doesn't know we're twins," Harry said quietly, biting his finger to stop a laugh.

After ten minutes, Usagi called to Ron, "Ron, can you let us out now?"

Ron's rather embarrassed voice came through, and said apologetically, "Not until you kiss."

Harry and Usagi exchanged a glance, and Usagi said, "Ron, did you know that Harry and I are twins?"

The lock clicked, the door swung open, and Ron stood before them, gaping. "WHAT? HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN?"

"Since Easter last year," Harry said, at the same time that Usagi was saying, "During the big feast at the end of the year."

"You could've told me!" Ron said heatedly. He turned away, muttering, "This is _so_ embarrassing."

Usagi and Harry just burst into gales of laughter, causing Ron's ears to go even redder.

"Let's just get to the party," Usagi said, gasping for breath.

Ron didn't reply, and walked the whole way up to the dormitory in an angry silence.

*** *** *** *** ***

Well, NOW Ron knows :-) I'm really sorry if there are any major Ron-lovers out there who don't want to see him embarrassed, but I thought it was kinda funny.

Oh, and in case you didn't figure it out, Fred and George are co-captains on the Quidditch team (by an unmentioned vote by the rest of the players).

Review, please!

~**Rini**~


	13. Year Three: The Twinsie Trio

****

Firefly-chan- I'm happy to know that someone else thought it was funny ;-)

****

Bunni V- I'll get it out as quick as I can! He might and he might not… we'll see.

****

CyberAngelOne- I'm glad you like it! Wow… new people are reading my story ::sniff:: thanks for reviewing!

****

Kawaii Tenshi- A little OOC, but it's for a good reason, and I figured they'd be able to manage it (but only for a little while, I must warn you).

****

Queen Hotaru- Thanks for using my suggestion! Um… for now, we'll say Dumbledore doesn't know, but that can change. He usually stays outta stuff until he feels he needs to intervene anyway, so it's hard to tell. Snape probably will pop up, but we'll see. Who knows how long? Not me! :-D

****

Jordan- hopefully you won't have to wait too long…

****

D-chan- ::sweatdrop:: that would be an interesting combo… but most likely won't happen. They will be popping up more in this "book", though. They're so much fun! 

****

Crystal- 'course she will! It wouldn't be under SM crossovers if she didn't, because it would seriously have next to nothing to do with SM. Thanks for reading notes!

****

MoonPrincess- I would tell you, but I'm not sure yet. I think Ron will get over it… hopefully. 

****

Nicole- it's OK! I'd rather have people scream at me and tell me what they don't like in my story than not have them review at all… and I'm a major debater anyways ::grins::

****

Cheska- He might, he might not, but if he does it will have nothing to do with witches and wizards, it'd have to be from the Sailor Moon part… but only time will tell.

****

EternalMoonPrincess- Let's see… I got the charm using singing a really really long time ago, before I came to FFN. Can't really give credit to the author of the book I found it in if I don't remember the name, ne? Trust me, if I'd gotten it from someone on FFN, I'd have given them credit... and as it's a song charm, it only made sense to put it in Charms class. And it's an original charm (the only song charms I've ever read about on FFN are ones where someone {usually Usagi} does a ribbon dance thingie). Glad you like it, though!

****

PrincessBOINGSerenity- I knew _you'd_ get it, but casting out senses didn't really come from that, just the phrase. I was thinking about Darrel, but I'm not sure… ooo, but I just got a really good idea for something Usagi's gonna do! I'm already running! PJs on inside out, boots under bed, and do the snow dance! It's supposed to be a mess tomorrow morning, so we'll help it :-) And it didn't sound _too_ weird, I mean, you were just stating the obvious (J/k, J/k). Well, I'm going to try to write now!

Wow, everybody! My reviews have spilled onto the fourth page ::sniffles:: that makes me feel good! On with the story…

*** *** *** *** *** 

Ron was still furious at Harry and Usagi for not telling him, but his anger wore off as the celebration started. Fred and George kept on popping up with food and drink, and as Usagi saw them slip through the portrait hole once more, she decided to follow them.

As she rounded a corner, she heard their voices. "Come on Fred, hurry up, or she'll… oh no!"

A door slammed shut, and she soon figured out which one it was, as all the doors except one were open.

"Shut up!" she heard Fred hiss. She tried forcing the door open, but they'd spelled it shut. She used a much simpler method: punching out the glass. Miraculously, she wasn't cut. She reached in through the now-empty frame and opened the door from inside.

"Get her!" Fred hollered at the same time George shouted, "Stupefy!"

Usagi was knocked back to the floor, and in her small line of vision, two red-headed, freckle-faced boys came into view. "Well, well well, what have we got here?" Fred said, looking down at her.

"A spy!" George suggested easily. 

"Shut it, you," Fred said, elbowing his twin. 

Fred undid the spell George had cast, and Usagi began questioning them. "Where were you getting all that stuff? Where were you going? How did you know I was here?"

Fred and George exchanged a glance, and that glance held a whole conversation that Usagi did not know about.

George blinked twice. (Translation: How much d'you reckon we should tell her?)

Fred raised his eyebrows and winked. (Translation: What about the map, and leave it at that?)

George nodded slightly and then narrowed his eyes. (Translation: All right, then. But you do know what that means?)

Fred pursed his lips and smiled a Grinch-like smile. (Translation: I sure do. Are you all right with that?)

George smiled and nodded. (Translation: Yep.)

"First, you have to take the vow," Fred said importantly to Usagi. "All right?"

"All right, then," Usagi said.

"Repeat after me," George announced. "I, Usagi Tsukino, solemnly swear to abide by the laws of the Mischief Makers, and attend all meetings." 

Usagi repeated, then said, "So, are you going to answer my questions?"

"Yes," George replied.

"We, Fred and George Weasley," Fred began importantly, but was cut off by George.

"Why is your name always first?"

"Because I'm more important," Fred said, waving an impatient hand. "Would like to-"

"But I want my name to be first!" George cried in a child-like whine.

"FINE!" Fred snapped. "We, George and Fred Weasley, would like to introduce the…"

"Marauders Map!" George finished, whipping an old piece of parchment out of his pocket with a flourish.

Seeing Usagi's rather confused look, Fred explained. 

"It's a map of Hogwarts," he said, snatching it away from George and holding it out so Usagi could see a bit better.

Many dots were moving around, labeled things like "Snape", "Filch", "Mrs. Norris", and "Peeves". 

"See, the one there, that says Tsukino, is you," George added, pointing out a dot that read "Serenity" without glancing at it. Usagi was startled by the change of name, and a bit gladdened that the twins hadn't seen it. Why had it changed for her? She wasn't to find out immediately.

The twins seemed to be expecting her to ask a question, so she did. "Where were you going?"

"To get more Butterbeer from Hogsmeade," Fred and George replied promptly.

"And how did you plan to do that?" 

"See this passage here? It leads to the basement in Honeydukes," George said, pointing to a passage right outside the room they were in.

"I'm coming," Usagi responded immediately. "Let's go now."

"All right, then," Fred said, leading the way out to the statue. He tapped the hump and whispered something, and an opening appeared. They slid through it and found themselves in a low passage.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

"We'll need," Fred did a quick calculation in his head, "Thirty-five Butterbeers, Rosmerta." Usagi, Fred and George had arrived in Hogsmeade and were now getting the Butterbeers.

Seeing Rosmerta's curious glances directed at Usagi, George said flamboyantly, "This is Usagi, our new Keeper and fellow Mischief Maker."

Rosmerta looked rather disapproving at the thought of Fred and George recruiting a younger student, but said nothing. "Would you like a bag for these?" she asked, knowing the answer.

"Yes," the twins answered in unison.

"Make it three," Usagi put in firmly. "That way we can split the weight."

Fred and George exchanged another glance.

George raised his eyebrows and rolled his eyes. (Translation: Here we are, killing ourselves with one huge bag, and she comes up with the brilliant idea to split the weight!)

Fred blinked three times. (Translation: I know. It's a good thing we picked her up now… it will be much easier.)

George widened his eyes a bit. (Translation: It doesn't hurt any that she can help us carry everything… but she does come up with bloody brilliant ideas.)

Fred looked a little shocked. (Translation: Watch your language, or I'll tell Mum!)

George raised his eyebrows and widened his eyes. (Translation: No, you won't. how would you explain how we ended up talking like this anyways?)

Fred wore an exasperated look. (Translation: ::sigh::)

George put on a mocking expression. (Translation: Hehehe I beat you!)

"Right then, let's go!" George exclaimed, snatching up his bag and running out the door.

Fred followed suit while Usagi said, "Thank you," before dashing after them.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Later that night, Usagi lay in her bed, thinking. _I should do something special… some spectacular prank that they'd never do… _an idea struck her like a bolt of lightning. _They would never DARE try that on him…_
    
    She drifted off to sleep, happily hammering out all the details for her amazing prank.

*** *** *** *** ***

Sorry everyone, but this got deleted, so I had to fix it. It's not quite the same, but it's as close as I could get it. All the major things are in here, at least!

REVIEW!


	14. Year Three: The Mischief Makers

****

Firefly-chan- ::bows::Thank you, you don't have to tell me. I KNOW I'm brilliant (k, I'm just kidding… I'm not really that cocky :-D)

****

Bunni V- Yes, I'll get it out as soon as I can… and you will find out (hehehe!)

****

Amanda- Thanks! I'm happy that you like it.

****

Jordan- ::grins mischievously:: it might be, we'll see!

****

Princess BOING Serenity- you put spaces in your name ::pouts:: oh well! They're some of my faves, too, that's why I put them in. Snow would be nice…

****

Gekkani_Musouka- I'm not quite sure I did… can you run that by me again? Just kidding!

****

Nina_79934- Thanks, I'll try!

****

Roninchica- Um… Snape doesn't know right now, I wanted to kill him, and I know who I'm putting Usagi with, and it might be a twin (might not be, too…)

****

Ami A- Thank you, you KNOW where I got the phrase from, and it might be, but I'm going to try to keep it from being too out there.

****

Anime Luver- It will! Love could be happening there, but it might not… I'm glad you're thinking ;-)

****

VegaKatt- They probably will, but it'll most likely be quite a bit later.

****

Moonflower49- Um… yes, I am crazy. What made you ask? I'll get it out ASAP!

****

Caitlin- Thanks, cousin of mine! I didn't want her to be too difficult, and I had the book sitting in front of me for the letter… didn't really need it for anything else, though! You need to read the rest soon… or I'll fly to where you are and kick your butt! (And yes, people, I can carry through with that threat as long as I have some funding and a map.)

*** *** *** *** ***

The next morning, Usagi was up very early, plotting her prank. She needed to get a few things, like the key to Snape's office, and she couldn't do that without a bit of help…

"Harry!" 

"G'way, Dudley… don wanna go school wif you…" Harry mumbled, rolling away from the bit of sunlight spilling through the gap in his curtains. It was, after all, a Saturday, and very early.

"Come ON, Harry!"

Harry was rolled out of bed as the owner of the voice heaved all his bedclothes the opposite way. "What'd you do that for?" he muttered, getting up.

"I need to borrow something, brother dearest," Usagi said with a grin. It was always so much fun to wake people up so far before they wanted to.

"What'd you get me up for, then? I don't care if you grab a quill from my table…" Harry said in a very annoyed way.

"Well, it's not a quill I want. It's the Invisibility Cloak."

"Fine, take it," Harry grumped. "I'm going back to bed."

"Sleep well!" Usagi gave a little wave as she left the boy's dorm, Invisibility Cloak tucked under her arm. Now the fun was going to begin.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

It was hours later, and Usagi finally had everything set up. Someone was going to have the WORST day in his or her life, and no one would know who had caused it to happen… except Fred, George, and most likely Lee. And then the rest of Gryffindor would find out… and probably most of Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, too. Oh, well, the more who knew, the better! As long as she didn't get into too much trouble for it…

Usagi muttered the final spell, and left the room as she pulled on the Invisibility Cloak. Seconds later, the unknowing and soon to be unhappy victim went into the same room, and sat down at his desk.
    
    "AHHH!" Snape bellowed as his desk turned into a huge pile of cobras. They were, of course, non-venomous, but they still bit and looked scary. At least his chair was normal… or so he thought. There was really a charm on it, and the effects of it will be told all in good time, my friends. 

For now, though, Snape was trying to get a particular jar of pickled… er… _something_ down, and was having a hard time of it. Every time he would reach for it, it would scuttle away, just beyond his reach and dance tantalizingly. Snape gave up on the jar, and decided to go to breakfast before some other odd thing happened.

This, however, was not to be the happy escape imagined. As the owls swooped in to deliver the mail, they were all drawn over to him, and perched on his shoulders, head, knees, any accessible space, after their letters had been delivered. Usagi, giggling at how the charm she'd placed on his chair had worked, turned back to her toast. 

Hazeka flew over to her, and said in a rather bemused way, "I wonder why we all want to go to that git so badly…" before also going over to sit on Snape. By this time, everyone had noticed their owls landing on Snape, and spotting his furious look, they knew that it wasn't by his will. Everyone began laughing, even the Slytherins.

Angrily, Snape rose and stormed out of the hall, some of the startled owls flocking after him.

That was the last of the public embarrassment, but he also was soaked when he returned to his bedroom, found several tarantulas and a few black widows in his wardrobe when he went to change, as well as several other small things that were quickly discovered by the school.

Everyone was wondering who had the nerve to pull so many pranks on the bad-tempered professor, except for one person. She, however, voiced her amazement at the bravery of whoever had done it, but only for appearances. 

Finally, Lee Jordan thought of a possible candidate for the best prank Hogwarts had ever seen.

"Hey, Fred, George, come HERE!" he hissed at the twins the following Wednesday evening. Grinning, the twins lay down one the floor and wriggled in a military fashion, as if trying to sneak up on Lee.

"Oh, cut that out! I think I know who did it," Lee said excitedly.

Needing no more description of what 'it' was, the twins leapt up and pounced on their friend. "Who is it?" they both cried.

"Usagi," Lee said with a grin. "How long have we been pretending innocence? I could see right through her little 'Oh gee, I wonder who it could be' act. You two should've, too," he said in a reprimanding tone.

"Sorry, mumsie," the twins said in unison, bowing their head in mock shame.

"Let's go corner her!" Fred exclaimed.

"To the map!" George said dramatically, pointing towards the boy's dormitories.

"The map!" Lee and Fred repeated, rushing after George.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

"Gotcha!" three voices echoed around the empty classroom.

"What?" Usagi shrieked as she was tied to a chair. "Why are you tying me up?" she added as she realized that it was the twins and Lee.

"We are going to question you," Lee said with an evil grin as Fred held up his wand. 

"Lumos!" he said, and a bright spotlight shone in Usagi's eyes. She had no way to shield them from the light as her hands were tied behind the chair.

"Now, we have one-" George began.

"Maybe two!" Lee broke in.

"Question-"

"S!"

"For you. Did you or did you not play several amusing pranks on the evil, slimy, mean, horrible, nasty," George went on in this vein for some while, finally concluding with, "Biased Professor, who goes by the name of Snape?"

"Yes," Usagi said. "Can you move that stupid light? It's going to blind me!"

"How'd you do it?" Lee said excitedly.

"I borrowed a few things… like keys," Usagi said vaguely.

For some reason, everyone present found that extremely hilarious, and the boys were soon rolling on the ground laughing, Usagi bent double in her chair.

"Can… you… untie me… now?" Usagi gasped as she recovered her breath. Immediately Lee sprang up and untied her, and then fell back to the floor laughing. Usagi shook her head sadly and returned to the common room.

She was very surprised that the whole school didn't know by the next day. She'd expected Fred, or George, or Lee, to tell someone else, and then everyone would've known. _They're much better at keeping secrets than anyone would've thought…_ Usagi mused during History of Magic. _They're really much brighter than anyone gives them credit for..._

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

"We're having a meeting tonight," George informed Usagi at lunch.

"So be there," Fred added with a wink.

"Be where?" Usagi asked of Lee after the twins had left. Her bewidlerment was very obvious.

Grinning at her confusion, Lee said unhelpfully,"_There_, obviously!" before disappearing.

"That was highly unhelpful," Usagi muttered to herself. It turned out that she didn't need directions.

Her sixth sense once again led her to a room, and told her the neccessary password to enter. The room itself was filled with chamber pots, and the other members of the Mischief Making 'club' grinned up at her from a table.

"You found us!" Fred said overenthusiastically. Usagi hadn't missed the surprise they'd had at her having found them. She knew that if she hadn't come, they would've used the map to hunt her down and then bring her here. She'd ruined quite a bit of their fun.

"Right then. First order of business tonight: Who are we going to play a trick on next?" George said, beginning the meeting.

"I know! I know!" Lee exclaimed excitedly, wildly waving his hand around in the air.

"Anyone?" George said, seeming not to notice Lee.

Inspiration struck Usagi, almost making her fall out of the chair that had been conjured for her. "Malfoy!" she squealed gleefully.

The twins exchanged another glance, including Lee in.

Lee closed his eyes and smiled a bit. (Translation: I like that idea.)

George closed his eyes, smiled, and raised his eyebrows. (Translation: Me, too.)

Fred didn't follow this particular line of conversation. He knit his eyebrows together and widened his eyes. (Translation: Maybe we should teach her glance-talk sometime...)

Lee and George raised their eyebrows and widened their eyes. (Translation: Nah, not yet.)

"Sounds good to me!" the three replied. Then began the planning.

*** *** *** *** *** ***

So, what do you all think? Sorry if it's a bit short, but I am currently using a piece of junk that someone has the nerve to call a computer... I NEED to get back on the good one, pronto. Anywho, I've decided on a little test. It won't mean anything if you get it right or wrong, it's just for my own use. Here it is:

If you only read my writing (of the story), what age would you think I am?

Ami A and Princess BOING Serenity, you two can't guess and you know why! You too, Caitlin and Rue (if you do read this).

Well, I'll go check this over and try to post it on the good computer!

~**Rini**~


	15. Year Three: A Prank, A Quidditch Match, ...

A short note: I've known for quite a while now who Usa is going to be paired up with, and I also actually have a vague idea of where the next chapters are going! Woo-hoo! But, you all will have to wait heheheheeee
    Sorry if the spells are a bit off, and sorry that this chapter took so long coming out. I was a bit stuck on it, so began to work on my Harry Potter fic! It might not be posted when this is out, but keep an eye out for it, k?
    I only got one response for this before, so I'll try again:
    **_What age do you think I am?_** Base it on writing, not pre-knowledge, and Princess BOING Serenity, Ami A, Caitlin, and Rue are not allowed to guess. 

Disclaimer- hey, I haven't had one in a while… so here it is! I OWN HARRY POTTER AND I OWN SAILOR MOON! IT'S MINE, ALL MINE! BWAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Oh, wow, no idea what happened there… ::grins sheepishly:: I don't own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon ::sniff sniff:: but I really wish that I did! ****

Anime Luver- Thanks! And pranks always can go wrong, so we'll see what happens.

****

Nina_79934- Thanks for guessing! I'll have to put the question in huge, bold print this time… they definitely can cause a ton.

****

EternalMoonPrincess- Even if he is her half-brother, that doesn't mean she likes him :-D

****

Cheska- My wish is your command ::deep bow:: and thank you.

****

DevilsDarling- We'll see! I didn't REALLY want to kill him, but I did… I was going to have dear old Voldy come back to life in the first or second book, and then have him kill Oliver, but I didn't (obviously).

****

Es- I'll get 'em up as fast as I can! It's not supposed to be TOO weird… but weirdness can be a good thing, sometimes, can't it?

****

Little One- any transfer students would be in the fourth book, so I'll e-mail you when we get to that, k? And thanks for reviewing!

****

Bunni V- I'll go take a look at it now ;-) glad ya liked it!

****

Kimiko- I'll hurry, and I'm happy that you find it amusing.

*** *** *** *** ***

"It's not as big as what you did with Snape, but it'll still bug him," George muttered to Usagi as they crouched hidden in the shadows of the dungeons. Fred and Lee were across the way, also waiting. 

"Remember, you are going to stun Crabbe, and then help us with Malfoy," he continued. He was quieted when Usagi put a finger up to his mouth and then pointed to her ear. George listened, and then he heard the footsteps approaching. 

Three figures rounded a corner and approached. Usagi and George could see Fred holding up three fingers… then two… then… "STUPEFY!" Lee and Usagi shouted, pointing their wands at their assigned people. Fred and George jumped Malfoy from behind, and began to bind his legs together.

Usagi grabbed his arms and began to swiftly tie them behind his back as Lee gagged him.

"Stay back!" Fred warned, then lifted his wand and said, "CONFUNDUS!"

Malfoy ceased his struggles and blinked a few times, looking extremely confused. Lee removed the gag, and Malfoy spoke. "Where am I? Who are you? Who am I?"

This was exactly the reaction the quartet had been hoping for. Stepping forward, Usagi said slowly and clearly, "You are a chicken, running through the halls and looking for worms. If you go that way," she turned and pointed up towards the Great Hall, "you will find lots of worms. These two," she turned and pointed to Crabbe and Goyle, "tied you up, so we stopped them and are letting you go."

Malfoy began to make odd sounds, just like a chicken did, and when he was untied, he sped up the hallway flapping his arms with a loud, "BAWK!"

Usagi, Lee, Fred and George all began to roll on the floor laughing. Wiping tears from his eyes, Lee said, "We should get out of here. Usagi and I only stunned Crabbe and Goyle for ten minutes… we don't want them waking up and finding us here."

Nodding their agreement, they all sped off down the corridor, howling with laughter.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

The next day was beautiful. It was crisp and cold, just like November should be, and the conditions were perfect for Gryffindor's first Quidditch match of the season. They were to be against Hufflepuff, and were all in high spirits as they had been so easy to beat in the past.

The game began in very high spirits for everyone. No one except the members of the Gryffindor team had seen Usagi play, and everyone knew that no matter what it would be a good match.

It was. Usagi went far beyond the expectations of her skill, and the match itself was deadly close. Both Keepers were excellent, but so were the Chasers. The score was fifty to twenty, Gryffindor in the lead, when Usagi shouted, "Harry, behind you!"

Harry whirled around in the air, and saw the Hufflepuff Seeker, Cedric Diggory, streaking for the Snitch. Harry began to fly towards it, but he slowed and looked down. His face white, he slid off his broom as Cedric caught the Snitch. Usagi looked to see what had frightened Harry, and saw what looked like it could be all the Dementors in the world collected on the ground. Dumbledore was racing out, slowing Harry's descent, and shot something silver at all the Dementors, causing them to scatter. 

Usagi had never seen the kindly Professor look this angry. Suddenly, realization dawned on Usagi, and she realized that they'd LOST. She sank to her knees without even realizing that she'd landed, and buried her face in her hands. _They're going to think it's all my fault… that I'm bad luck_, she thought miserably.

She felt even worse as everyone left, none of them paying her even the tiniest bit of attention. The Hufflepuffs were too happy, they'd just one, the Ravenclaws were a bit concerned for Harry, and of course the Slytherins were all sniggering. The Gryffindors had already left, racing after Harry and Dumbledore. So there she sat, in the dirt, with no one caring. She went to the changing rooms and turned on a shower. _I need a nice, long, hot shower… it might help._

It hurt that no one stopped to say that she did well, or that they were sorry that she had to lose her first game. It hurt that no one had come to find her after fifteen minutes… so she continued to wash away all feelings. A half hour had passed… then forty five minutes… a full hour… a door creaked open.

"Usagi?" a timid voice said. "Usaig, it's me, Katie. Where are you?"

Usagi had turned off the water the second she had heard the door open, and was silently drying herself with one of the white, fluffy towels next to the stall. 

"Come on, Usagi. I know you're in here," Katie said, in an almost irritated voice.

Usagi dressed and slipped out the back door, her broom over her shoulder. She could hear Katie moving around inside the changing rooms, calling for her, so she flew away over the lake, landing on the far side. She still couldn't return to the roof… it brought back so many painful memories, and she couldn't handle anything else right now. 

A light rain had begun, but it quickly hardened into a downpour. Usagi curled up under a tree and began to cry, her tears mingling with the rainwater, her robes muddying. Her two buns were drooping and her hair was stringy. As she lay down on her side, her hair became muddy as well. A full hour in the shower, and she was already completely covered in mud. She didn't care.

Usagi cried herself to sleep, under the tree, next to the lake, and in the rain. She hadn't even realized that she'd drifted off until she woke up in complete darkness.

"There you are, Usagi!" it was Lee, and at his exclamation, Alicia, Angelina, and Fred came pounding over from nearby places to join him.

"We've been looking all over for you," Alicia said.

"Where've you been?" Angelina asked at the same time.

"Here," Usagi said, very unhelpfully. She sat up and pulled her knees up to her chest, locking her arms around them.

"Oh, well, that did a lot of good!" Fred said sarcastically. 

"Come on, let's get back to the castle. Why'd you come out here, anyway?" Lee said, holding out a hand to help her up.

Rather surprised that they weren't blaming her for their loss, and then felt rather stupid. What could she have done? Flown out and attacked Cedric?

Accepting the hand, Usagi remained silent. She set off around the lake with the other four around her, firing questions. George and Katie joined them as well, and then the three Chasers pulled ahead.

"Why couldn't you have used the map, if you wanted to find me so badly?" Usagi queried in an undertone. It was the first time she'd spoken since she'd said 'here', and it startled the boys.

"We tried to," Lee said in an annoyed tone, "But we couldn't find you." Usagi was confused, and judging by the baffled looks on Fred, George, and Lee's faces, so were they.

"That's weird…" Usagi said ponderingly. "FRED! GEORGE! LEE! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT!" she shrieked a second later as she treaded water out in the middle of the lake. "YOU THREE ARE SO LUCKY I CAN SWIM!"

"What'd they do to you?" Katie called out.

"They," Usagi disappeared under the water for a second, then popped up a bit closer to shore, "They stunned me, flew me out here with a levitating charm, and undid the stunning right before they dropped me!"

Alicia, Angelina, and Katie glared at the three boys that were doubled up laughing.

"What? She was dirty!" Lee said in a mock-innocent voice.

"LIKE BLOODY HELL I WANTED TO BE THROWN IN THE MIDDLE OF THE LAKE! IT'S FREEZING!" Usagi shouted, still slowly laboring to the shore.

"Boys," Alicia muttered before using a small charm to help Usagi swim super fast. As she stood shivering on the shore, Angelina and Katie used drying spells to get Usagi dry, and Alicia used a warming spell to warm her up.

"You three _will_ get it for this," Usagi said threateningly to the still laughing trio. "And you _know_ that I can."

The three looked a bit uneasy at this. They knew it was true, and the fact frightened them a little. No one had been able to pull a prank on them yet… and it would seriously tarnish their reputation.

Lee gave a concerned glance. (Translation: Uh oh.)

George also gave a concerned glance. (Translation: Uh oh is right.)

Fred knitted his eyebrows together, widened his eyes, and blinked once. (Translation: It's a good thing we haven't taught her glance-talk yet… we'd be in even deeper trouble.)

"Ignore them," Katie was whispering to Usagi, throwing an arm around her shoulder.

"They always pull mean pranks like that," Alicia put in.

Angelina didn't try to help at all, but she said, "Let us in on the joke. We'll help."

Usagi grinned and nodded. She felt a bit better now, and was at least clean. She also knew that she couldn't blame herself for losing the Quidditch match. She couldn't have prevented the Dementors from coming, couldn't have done anything to stop Diggory from getting the Snitch, and couldn't have brought bad luck to the team. 

She went to bed much happier, and woke up to Hermione saying, "Come _on_ Usagi, you'll miss breakfast! It's a Hogsmeade day, too!"

Grinning, Usagi climbed out of bed. Hogsmeade was the perfect place to buy the supplies she would need. Lee, George and Fred were going to pay.

*** *** *** *** ***

So, what do you all think? I am starting to get a bit hyper now, so the story is probably gonna be kinda crazy, but we'll all deal, ne?

Why didn't Usagi show up on the Marauder's Map? Hmm… we'll find out soon, won't we? Ooo… and are Lee, George, Fred, and Usagi going to get into trouble for what they did to Malfoy? Maybe… NOW REVIEW!!!!!


	16. Year Three: A Dangerous Trick

**Queen Hotaru**- To Fred and George, it said 'Tsukino', but when she saw it, it said 'Serenity' (Which is her real name). Thanks, and I'll get this out as soon as I can!

**Firefly-chan**- You'll find out later… and I liked the glance-talk, too. It's now an official language hehe. I know how she's getting back at them, and it's funny (to me) heheehee oh geez, I'm going crazier…

**Silver Dragonfly**- You won't have to wait too long!

**Bunni V**- Pain isn't good, but I'm happy that you think my story is ;-) Your lack of humor is excused hehe

**EternalMoonPrincess**- I will!

**Kawaii Tenshi**- don't gag and choke too much, I don't want one of my reviewers to die! Hehe good luck on the mid-terms!

**Gekkani_Musouka**- Right then, I will!

Mmm…. I'm eating chocolate syrup with a little bit of coffee ice cream on the side ;-D

*** *** *** *** ***

"Hey, Katie! Do you think these'd work?" Angelina called from one side of Zonko's.

"No! These are much better, Angey," Alicia said, standing at one of the racks in the middle of the store.

"Get them both!" hollered Katie. "We'll need lots!"

"This is so much fun," Angelina said to Usagi. "We've always wanted to do something to get them back, but we haven't been able to think of anything. This is the most brilliant idea! It's so simple, but brilliant!"

"Thanks!" Usagi said, eagerly. She added in a louder voice, "Are you two all done? We should get to the next shop!"

"Done!" Alicia and Katie replied. After they had payed for their supplies, they moved on to Honeydukes.

"Let's get them some Acid Pops… and Fizzing Whizbees. A hole through their tongues and a float around the ceiling won't do any harm… for us."

"How about some of this Cockroach Cluster?"

"They definitely need this!" 

The four of them were dashing around the store, finding the vilest candy possible. 

"Let's get back to the castle and set up," Usagi said as they left Honekdukes.

"All right, then."

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

The next day was a living hell for Fred, George and Lee. They knew that they were teamed up with three versus four, and that Usagi was the leader of their opponents. After breakfast, they'd given up the idea of eating. Every time they took a new bit of food, something would end up inside it. They all had to go to the infirmary to get their tongues healed, but that came after the throwing up of the cockroach clusters, which came after ten minutes of floating around. 

During lessons, Angelina, Alicia and Katie kept on doing small things, like fixing their wands so they did the opposite of whatever was wanted. A huge stash of gigantic water balloons, no doubt charmed by Usagi, followed them around and hurled themselves at them at random times. 

By dinner, the boys were thoroughly soaked and starving. Changing was out of the question, because the water balloons would simply drench them again in a matter of seconds.

"Remind me never to get Usagi mad at me," Lee said, his teeth chattering. Another bad thing about the water balloons was the fact that the water was spelled to stay almost frozen, and windows and doors leading outside had a tendency to open as the trio passed.

"Never get Usagi mad at you," the twins replied promptly, although in rather dull voices. The food appeared on the table, and they stared at it longingly.

"I'm trying it," George whispered, reaching for a croissant. Lee and Fred watched with bated breath while he bit into it, and their faces fell as he gagged and said, "A blood pop… nasty!"

Everyone at the Gryffindor table began laughing, and started passing the trio their own uncharmed food. Unfortunately, more disgusting sweets would end up inside them somewhere between their hands and mouths. The three once again ended up in the infirmary, nursing bruises from some falls, and several other small but excruciatingly painful injuries.

"Why, it's usually your victims who end up here, not you three," Madame Pomfrey chided.

"One of our victims wasn't quite as helpless as the others," Lee said with a rueful smile.

Madame Pomfrey turned away from them, trying hard not to laugh. If that Potter boy wasn't in the Hospital Wing, one of the poor people that these three played jokes on were. It was nice to know that even the Weasleys and Jordan weren't invincible.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Dumbledore stood up as Lee, Fred and George cautiously made their way back into the hall, several water balloons still bursting over their heads.

Eyes twinkling, Dumbledore smiled and said, "I would like whoever is… er… _contaminating_ Mr. Weasley's, Mr. Weasley's and Mr. Jordan's food to please cease, and let them eat without being terribly hurt." 

The Hall erupted with laughter, and the wet threesome scowled. "This is the beginning of a war," Fred said savagely to George and Lee.

"Let's make an official announcement!" Lee said, whipping a slightly damp piece of parchment from his pocket. He wrote upon it:

_Messers. Fred, George and Lee are now officially proclaiming war upon Messers. Usagi, Alicia, Katie and Angelina. BEWARE ALL INNOCENTS!_

"Good," George approved. 

Lee sent it to hover in front of Usagi, and then banished it to the Entrance Hall's announcement board.

Usagi didn't look the least bit frightened. She smiled mischievously down the table at them, and mouthed, "Oh, you three are going DOWN!"

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

The so-called war began with many childish pranks, like putting spiders in each other's socks, but it slowly escalated into some downright dangerous tricks. 

Alicia's hair was almost burnt off (but Madame Pomfrey grew it out again quickly), and Lee had to have his nose reattached to his face. 

Angelina somehow ended up with a very bad case of the small pox while George and Fred had no control over Bludgers during Quidditch and ended up with several broken limbs.

Katie was transfigured into a mouse and put into a pen containing about seven cats… needless to say, she was a bit chewed up when she was put back to normal and brought to the infirmary.

Lee, George and Fred were growing very frustrated with Usagi, however. No matter what they tried, their tricks always fell through. Finally, George came up with a Plan. It was a Plan with a capital P because it was so brilliant, it just completely surpassed all other mundane plans.

It was more dangerous than any of the other pranks they'd done, but they weren't worried about that. The major thing was to get Usagi to fall for it. They knew she'd had some experience with dangerous creatures- they all had, with Professor Lupin- but they didn't think she'd know how to get past what they had in store.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

"Look, she's going!" George whispered excitedly, bent over the Marauder's Map.

"This is excellent! I can't believe she fell for that…" Fred added enthusiastically. Lee said nothing. He didn't know if he liked this… 

As Usagi's dot drew nearer to the meeting room, Lee slipped away and dashed through the halls. As he hurtled around the corner leading to the room, he heard a scream, and then everything was eerily silent. 

Throwing himself into the room, he saw Usagi cornered by a giant spider, which was clicking it's pincers and repeating one word over and over again. "Food. Food. Food."

"SHRINKIFY!" Lee bellowed, pointing his wand at the spider. {A/N: Ok, ok, shrinkify, I know, it's bad, but I needed _something._} The spider shrunk to a normal-spider size, and it's voice became very high-pitched, but it was still chanting 'food' and inching towards Usagi.

Usagi looked as though she'd slip through the wall if she could. Lee stunned the spider and put it in a jar to be returned to the Forbidden Forest later.

"Are you all right?" Lee queried, turning to Usagi. She was pale and trembling, and when she found her voice, she spoke quite angrily.

"That could have killed me!" she shouted before fleeing the room.

"It could've," Lee said to himself. "That was really stupid. That prat George! He made it sound so brilliant…" Lee stormed off to find Fred and George.

"Why'd you stop it?" George promptly asked when Lee found the twins.

"Let's see… first, it could have killed her, second, that was the _stupidest_ thing we've ever done, and third, I'm not joining in on **any** of your pranks until you two wise up!"

George and Fred sat there, stunned, while Lee walked away, angrily muttering under his breath.

"All right, then! At least we scared her," Fred said with false brightness. George threw him a disgusted look that clearly said this was _not_ a time for joking.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Usagi was curled up on the bed in the hidden room, writing in her diary.

_November 28_

_Fred, George and Lee almost killed me tonight. They convinced me to go to the meeting room, but when I got there they were nowhere to be found. There _was _a huge spider, however, and it cornered me. It was chanting "Food" over and over again, and I know it would have eaten me if Lee hadn't shown up and stunned it._

_I feel a connection with Lee… it isn't anything like the one I share with Harry, or any of my other friends. It's more like the one that I had with… Oliver. Only it feels so much stronger. Why? What does it mean? I wish I could talk to my mother… not Mom, but Queen Serenity._

_I _will_ find a way to talk to her. There are too many questions to be answered to simply read anymore. I need to know what's going on. It is no longer her secret to keep. This is MY life, and I need to know about it._

_Usagi_
    
    *** *** *** *** ***

Hum de dum de dum… oh, you've finished reading this chapter? That's nice… I guess they're not getting into trouble for the Malfoy thing yet… what do y'all think of the little prank-war? Nice conclusion? Is she going to end up with Lee? Well, I know, but you can't know for certain yet… we all know that Rini has a habit of doing the unexpected! 

To self: STOP TALKING IN THIRD PERSON!

REVIEW!

Oh... I got some reviews before fixing this...

**Firefly-chan**- ::blushes:: something whacko happened and the whole thing didn't upload... here you go!

**Kawaii Tenshi**- Good! They'll live... I hope.

**DevilsDarling**- Now you should know who I'm leaning towards for Usagi...

**Bunni V**- It's supposed to be croissant and then have a ton of stuff after it... You're welcome!


	17. Year Three: A New Cat

****

Gekkani_Musouka- She might ;-) and maybe with a bit of help…

****

Kimiko- I ended it there… because I wanted to. Hehehee I will and thanks!

****

EternalMoonPrincess- I actually put some thought into that… and I figured that the twins tend to do dangerous things like that. I mean, the Ton-Tongue Toffee? That was pretty dangerous. And, they didn't do anything that couldn't be fixed by Madame Pomfrey. Thanks, though :-D

****

Ami A- No, I don't, thanks! Umm… yep, I would. I told you that you would!

****

Princess BOING Serenity- it wasn't, though ::pouts:: oo I know! She'll be with Mrs. Satan-Lady!

****

Michelle Malfoy- Thanks!

****

Cheska- Yep! And here's another one for ya!

****

Roninchica- Snape's dad came in chapter 8… I didn't change it _again_, it's only the possible second in… seventeen chapters. And three books. That's not too bad, is it? Hehe um… they'll both be here soon, no worries!

~*~ basically means a jump in time… nothing seriously important is happening the second half of the book, except for what was written… if anyone has any questions, just ask, I'll answer (depending on the question… if it's info that can change or will give away something, TOO BAD!)

Um… there'll be a bit more from the diary this chappie, probably.

So sorry this took so long, but I have what, four, five projects going for LA alone? And I had to rewrite 13, because all but two sentences got deleted ::cries::

::sniffles:: and… and I just found another fic, where the last two sentences of the chapter put out today… hint that Oliver likes Usagi… THAT WAS SO MY IDEA! Ehem, anyways, I did come up with yet another original pairing, BUT IT WON'T BE HAPPENING TO QUICK 'CUZ I DON'T WANT IT TO GET OLD! Hahahhaa! Although most of you have probably figured it out already… ooo, I know, I'll put a notice here…

As far as my knowledge goes, I am the first to come up with an Oliver/Usagi and You'll Find Out Soon/Usagi pairing, so if you've read another fic with either of those, IT WAS MINE FIRST! BWAHAHAHA! Or, at least, I think it was mine… I've never read a fic with either of those in it.

Sorry, Rini is getting a bit over-protective of her ideas… because she is almost certain that the one who used an Oliver/Usagi potential has read this.

*** *** *** *** *** *** ***

She couldn't move. She was paralyzed, either with fear or literally. The gigantic shape was drawing nearer… and nearer… her twin lay dead at her feet, and yet she still couldn't move.

"Usagi, come on!" Oliver's voice whispered urgently in her ear. "Come on!" He was pulling her arm, trying to make her move, but she couldn't.

"Oliver…" Usagi whispered inaudibly as she awoke from her nightmare. It wasn't Oliver who was waking her up, but Hermione.

"It's about time! Happy Christmas," Hermione said in her business-like way. "Here, I got you something…" she added, holding out a package.

"This is for you," Usagi said a bit groggily, rummaging through her side table for the wrapped package. "I thought you'd like it."

Hermione had given Usagi a huge assortment of candy, knowing the girl's usual hunger and sweet tooth.

"Oh, this is excellent!" Hermione squealed. Her present was (what else?) a book, with a black, hard cover, the title engraved in gold. "Runes On the Moon!" she read off the title.

"It's about different Runes that were used on the moon, back when I used to live… with Queen Serenity… and Harry. I found it in the room, and thought you might like it," Usagi added a bit sheepishly. She hadn't spent any money on Hermione. "I'm sorry I didn't actually _buy_ you something, but I just thought you might like this better…" she trailed off uncertainly.

"I'd rather a book that a good friend knows I'd love than socks, or some other meaningless present," Hermione said. "I also know it must be a great sacrifice to give up one of your… first mother's possessions."

Usagi smiled, relieved. As she turned to her pile, Hermione mentioned that she was going to go see Harry and Ron. "Will you bring them these?" Usagi asked, holding out two identically shaped packages. 

"Yes," Hermione said, removing the burdens from Usagi's hands. The latter turned back to her pile of presents. There was a stuffed bunny from her brother… she had a lot of those, now. It seemed that was all he ever gave her, but she didn't mind. After giving the bunny a brief hug, she placed it at the end of her bed with all the other rabbits. Her parents had given her some new muggle clothes, and a few muggle books. There were also the Sailor V mangas that she loved, and then one more package.

It wasn't a package, really, it was a basket, deep blue with little pink bunnies all over it. The lid gave a little jerk, and Usagi knew that whatever was inside it, was alive. She unlatched the cover, and when she lifted it up, a sleek black cat jumped out and landed on the bed. It was quite normal, aside from the fact that it had a yellow crescent moon on its forehead.

"Hello, there!" Usagi said, a bit startled. "What's your name?"

"I'm Luna," the cat said. Usagi was surprised to find that it was talking in Japanese… well, what she supposed was cat-Japanese. It wasn't quite the same as what the cats around the castle talked like. "So, you are a Lamintongue," the cat continued, in the slightly coloured way of talking. {A/N: Lamintongue is the fancy name that I invented that means she can talk to animals.}

"Y-yes," Usagi said slowly, "If that's what you call it."

"Then I am lucky to have been sent to you," Luna responded. _Is she the one? Well, I might have better luck looking in this place than I did in Japan… I know that the one was there once, but she is gone now. I will just have to search harder. Maybe I can find Sailor V…_

Usagi picked up the note while Luna wandered around the room.

__

Dear Usagi,

We found this cat in a store recently, and thought she was the perfect match for you.

Have a Merry Christmas, dear.

Mom and Dad
    
    "May I go outside?" Luna asked, politely interrupting Usagi's reading.

"Yes," Usagi said, opening the door. Angry shouts blasted in at her, obviously coming from the boys' dormitories.

"That cat has it in for Scabbers!" Ron's voice shouted.

"Crookshanks is a CAT, Ron! Cats chase rats!" Hermione's equally heated reply drifted back. There was a short moment of quiet, in which Usagi supposed Harry was trying to calm the two, but a moment later a door slammed and Hermione was back in the room.

"These are for you from them," Hermione said, shoving two packages into Usagi's arms.

Dropping them on the bed, Usagi spoke quietly. "Hermione? Do you want me to talk to Crookshanks to see why he chases Scabbers?"

Completely confused for once, Hermione asked bewilderedly, "What do you mean? How could you do that?"

"I'm… I'm a Lamintongue, according to Luna."

"Who's Luna?"

"My new cat… I just got her from my parents. She told me that my ability to talk to animals makes me a Lamintongue."

Much to Usagi's surprise, Hermione began to laugh, and giving the shorter girl a hug, she said, "Thank you, Usagi. You can always make someone laugh."

Usagi decided against trying to convince Hermione that she was telling the truth, and settled instead on being pleased that she'd helped at least one of her friends to be happier.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

She hadn't tried talking to Crookshanks. She wouldn't without Hermione wanting her to, and it really wasn't her place to, either. Ron and Hermione had to sort it out on their own… though she was very worried. It was nearly the Easter Holidays, and they still were very mad.

__

They'll get past that eventually, Usagi suddenly realized, _because they are soul mates. Nothing can keep them apart._
    
    She'd been a little concerned when Harry was mad at Hermione. They generally got along much better than Ron and Hermione, but Harry had been angry when Hermione had told McGonagall about the Firebolt he'd received from an anonymous personage on Christmas. He got it back quickly, however, and was now once again the official peacemaker of the trio.

Usagi was a bit jealous. She didn't really have any best friends, not like the other three, or Katie, Alicia and Angelina, or even Fred, George and Lee. She fit in with the three groups and many others as well, but she didn't seem to click like they did.

She hadn't forgiven Fred and George their prank completely. Lee was off the hook because he'd saved her, but that was the total extent of her forgiveness. She had grown close enough once again to know that the twins had given Harry their map, since he couldn't go to Hogsmeade on his own. She also knew that they hadn't played any pranks since that near-fatal one, and was rather satisfied with that.

They were sorry, and she knew it. But she couldn't forgive them yet. The time wasn't right, and they had not actually come forward to say that they were sorry.

"Usagi?" It was Lee. Usagi had passed him without realizing it, and stopped without facing him. "Usagi, the twins want to talk to you… during the holiday. Will you stay?"

"I'll think about it," Usagi replied almost coldly, before continuing her walk.

__

She is more different than I would have thought. The Serenity I used to know would have forgiven someone by now. What did the twins do to her? A pair of gleaming eyes watched Usagi's departure from the boy who stood just inside a doorway. _And who can he be? I thought I had found the Prince already… did I make a mistake?_

A sudden decision came over the cat, and she trotted off to the Headmaster's study.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

"Professor Dumbledore? I need a favor of you," Luna said as she poked her head 'round the door.

Looking surprised to see a talking cat, Dumbledore said, "What would that be?"

"I need to have several Japanese students come here. Will that be possible?"

"Perhaps…" Dumbledore said, knowing exactly how that could be managed. "Will next year be soon enough?"

"I suppose so," Luna said grudgingly, retreating from the room.

"It is time," Dumbledore said to himself, "To reinstate the Quad-Wizard Tournament."

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

The Easter Holidays had come all too quickly for Usagi. She hadn't wanted to face Fred and George, for fear that she should have to forgive them. She had decided that she _would_ talk to them, however, and at least think about what they had to say.

And now, she was trapped, and had no choice but to forgive them; it was the way her heart worked, no matter how much her head disagreed.

__

Dear Diary,

I don't know how I can forgive them for what they did, but Fred and George DID apologize, and seemed terribly sincere. I wish that they hadn't played that so-called prank on me in the first place… then my head and heart wouldn't be in disagreement.

My new cat, Luna, seems different somehow… more intelligent than most cats. I won't worry about it now, but I know that eventually I will find out what makes her so special.

Then there's Hermione and Ron… when will they just admit that they like each other? It's driving me crazy!

And Lee… I still don't understand how I feel about him. I have a meeting to go to now, for the Mischief Makers, and Quidditch practice after that. It's mind-boggling to think about how I manage to complete all my work and still have fun (or pretend to) with so many extra activites.

Usagi

May 27
    
    ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

"You bakas!" she screeched at the three standing before her. "How could you go out? And you got caught by Sirius Black, too!"

Usagi had retained a few Japanese words that she still tended to use once in a while, and she used it now. She couldn't believe the stupidity of Ron, Harry and Hermione.

"Usagi, Sirius is all right! He's my godfather, and he's innocent. Ron's rat, Scabbers, was really Peter Pettigrew," Harry hissed to Usagi.

"Peter Pettigrew? Who was he?"

"One of my parent's so-called friends, who betrayed them. He was their secret-keeper when they went into hiding, and sold them to Voldemorte. He's returned to him now… just like Trelawny said."

"I wish that someone had mentioned Pettigrew to me earlier! I've known that Scabbers is Pettigrew for a while… he told me so on the train to Hogwarts our first year," Usagi said heatedly.

"It's time for the feast!" Lavender squealed to the four as she hurtled past. "You don't want to miss it!"

Usagi was saved explaining how Scabbers had told her he was Pettigrew when Parvati grabbed her arm and dragged her off.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

Their belongings had been packed away, animals returned to baskets and cages, and everything set out to be loaded on the Hogwarts Express. Usagi wandered off to find a compartment, and quickly found an empty one. Much to her pleasure, Harry, Ron and Hermione joined her.

They discussed the events of the year, dwelling much on the events that had taken place the night Buckbeak was to be executed, and Black was to have been given a kiss by a Dementor. The three did not hesitate to tell Usagi all the details, the details that couldn't be told to anyone else.

Usagi was there to see Harry receive his first letter from Sirius, and saw Ron happily holding his new, tiny owl. She suddenly felt very detached, and realized that these were not her destined friends, and that though she might remain close, there would be closer, more dear friends to come.

Still she made the best of the time she spent with the three, and enjoyed several games of Exploding Snap. Fred, George and Lee also stopped by at one point and joined in a few rounds before going off to "check on the food cart". Usagi knew they were planning _something_ for their last year, and it seemed like it was going to be very big and carefully thought out. She also knew that it involved the food cart. She wasn't so sure she wanted to be around to find out exactly what it was that they were going to do…

*** *** *** *** ***

K, that was a bit of a teaser for book FIVE hahahhaa! Um… I'm done with book three. I know I kinda rushed it, but I really wanna get to book four because I thought of a great way to get the rest of the senshi to Hogwarts without the whole "transfer student" routine. You'll most likely find out for certain what it is within a few chapters ;-)

REVIEW!

Rini

PS I'll try to read people's fics, but if you want me to, could you log in? Please? It makes it easier to find who you are… there's a nifty little log-in thing now that you can use without running all around ffn…

Once more, sorry for the serious delay in this chapter, but I had to rewrite stupid chapter 13… it was one of my better ones, too ::sniff:: If any of you could glance over it and tell me if I left something out that you remembered, that'd be great!


	18. Year Four: Transformation

****

Kawaii Tenshi- Hehehe we'll see... sugar and yummy stuff sounds very appetizing.... AH! MY COMPUTER JUST GREW EYES! ::runs screaming from room::

::poking head back in:: Oh, it's just the light playing tricks on me... Come HERE, stupid light! ::spanks light::

Umm, yeah. anyways!

****

Firefly-chan- He's going into his sixth year... and you COULD be imagining things, but you might not be.

****

Kitty116- OK!

****

Bunny Winner- at least you have a conscience... you don't have to totally get rid of him, but I was reading some of the reviews you got for that last chapter, and a lot of them were saying things like "Oliver? Very original!" ::sobs:: maybe you could put in a teensie note about my story? People could just think that I was copying you... ::double sobs:: Thank you for apologizing and for reviewing and for liking my story!

****

Roninchica- I'm sorry that I used the same idea you had… I've actually had it for a while, and figured I should bring it up… and you know what they say: Great minds think alike! Luna didn't die because I didn't want her to! Literary license. Thanks for looking it over! I was soo worried I'd completely forgotten some major thing, and none of my school friends could remember anything for it. Was I going to kill Snape? Which one? I need to re-read my story O.O

****

Bunni V- I haven't got the e-mail yet, but I'll check again soon… Thanks and I'll get it out ASAP!

****

SilverSickle17- Nice name! Better than Ami A… I know you like the idea, and I can't believe you didn't figure that out! And, knowing you, you probably have the wrong person hehehe yup, cya Tuesday! And you ARE coming to Pizza Hut, even if you don't eat anything. We'll tie you to the chair, mwahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

****

DevilsDarling- She might end up with Lee… and I will keep on going ;-)

****

Cheska- Yep! That's kinda why I rushed book three… I like book four the best, and the most stuff is happening during it. Don't kill your legs hopping up and down! Then you wouldn't be able to walk to the computer, and then you couldn't review ::pouts::

****

Jessica Black- It was a bit of a teaser for book five, not four… she might, I'm not sure yet.

****

Yuki- ::sniffles:: It was silly, but I couldn't think of anything! Nice scene, though ;-) Thanks!

****

Momoko- hehe nice notes ;-) Sorry that you're sad… and I'll write more as fast as I can!

****

Calico 103- did you even read the rest of it? She doesn't stay in Slytherin for long!

**__**

Little One! I need you to answer the e-mail I sent you soon! I'll need it for one of the upcoming chapters! Like the next one. Oh, and can you not be from Durmstrang or Beauxbatons? The other school would be nice… if I don't hear back from you before I start the next chapter, I probably won't be able to use you.

*** *** *** *** ***

The man was called into the room, and there were three beings in that room. One was a snake, Nagini, the other, Pettigrew. The third was not visible from behind the chair, but Pettigrew turned it around. Usagi couldn't see what was in it, she only knew that she woke up with a burning pain in her forehead.

As she stood before the mirror in the bathroom, splashing cold water on her face to dull the pain, she noticed a glowing crescent moon in the center of her forehead. She fingered it gently, and it shone even brighter, sharpening the pain. Not knowing what it could mean, she climbed back into bed, forgetting the dream in her sleep.

When she woke up three days later, Hazeka was perched at the end of her bed, a letter at her feet. Knowing at once that it must be from one of her wizarding friends, Usagi snatched it up and opened it.

__

Dear Usagi,

Dad got tickets to the Quidditch World Cup! There were enough for all of us to go, as well as you, Hermione and Harry. Write back and let us know if you want to and can come!

If you can, you're welcome to stay and go to the Hogwarts Express with us, too.

Hope you can make it!

Ron

"Mom!" Usagi shouted, pounding down the stairs. As she skidded to a halt in the kitchen, she panted out, "Mom, can I go to Ron's house to see the Quidditch World Cup?"

"What's Quidditch, again?" her mother asked, blinking confusedly over her cup of tea.

"Quidditch is that sport they play on broomsticks, Mum," Shingo said from the doorway. "Remember? Usagi's on her house team at her school."

"Oh, yes, that. Well, of course you can go, dear. Will you be returning after, or staying there?" Ikuko went on, still clearly non-plussed.

"Either. I can stay to make it easier," Usagi said, rather nonchalantly. She crossed her fingers in her pockets, hoping that she'd be able to stay.

"Do whatever you want," Ikuko said.

Usagi blinked. Her mother must be a lot more tired than usual if she was hardly questioned about leaving for the rest of vacation. Oh, well. She'd go and write before her mother could change her mind.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

"Hermione, Ginny, it sounds like the boys are back." Usagi was at the Burrow, Ron, Fred and George's house, sitting up in Ginny's room with the owner and Hermione. They had been waiting for the twins, Mr. Weasley and Ron to return from the Dursleys' house with Harry, and judging by the shouting in the kitchen, they had returned.

When the three appeared in the doorway, they saw a laughing Bill and Charlie, Ron and Harry looking as if they were barely suppressing their laughter, and Fred and George trying to get out of trouble via their father. As Mrs. Weasley appeared in the room, Harry and Ron made their way over to the three girls, and strongly hinted that it was time to go.

When the five had at last made it to Ron's room (after being yelled at by Percy), Usagi demanded to know what the scene in the kitchen had been about.

Ginny started giggling uncontrollably, and after Ron directed a glare on her, he explained. "See, Mum found a bunch of order forms in Fred and George's room while she was cleaning it out. They were for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, and most of the things on it were really dangerous. Fred and George had been planning on selling them at Hogwarts. After she burned all the order forms and told them to stop making everything, I guess they didn't stop."

Harry picked up with his part of the story. "When they came to get me, they brought some Ton-Tongue Toffees, and purposely spilt them. They knew that Dudley has been on a diet, and that he can't resist sweets. So Dudley ate one, and his tongue started to grow… it was really funny!" Harry collapsed on Ron's bed, laughing at the remembered sight of Dudley choking on his own tongue.

"It was really dangerous!" Hermione said, glaring down at the two boys and Ginny. Usagi simply chose to remain silent, not wishing to bring Hermione's wrath down upon herself as well.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

The next morning, they were all woken up very early. After shoving down a bit of breakfast and making sure they had everything they needed, the twins, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Mr. Weasley and Usagi set off to find the portkey they were to take to the World Cup.

The group had a long walk, and then a climb up a hill. They began searching for the Portkey, but a cry of, "We've got it over here, Arthur!" brought them up short.

It was Cedric Diggory and a man who could only be his father that held a moldy old boot. After introductions and a rather uncomfortable scene between Mr. Diggory and Harry, Mr. Weasley announced that it was nearly time to go. Following the others' example, Usagi placed a finger on the boot, feeling rather silly,

Somehow she knew what was going to come next, and held no surprise when she experienced the sensation of being jerked upwards by her naval. She also knew how to land without falling, and so remained standing with the two men and Cedric while the rest struggled to regain their feet.

They were in a field, but they were all hurried along much too quickly for Usagi to take in much. When they finally reached the campsite, Mr. Weasley demanded that Harry, Hermione and Usagi help set up the tent, as they were muggle born or lived with muggles. Hermione read the instructions, but wasn't much help beyond that. Harry had no idea what he was doing, so only came up with little things to keep Mr. Weasley out of the way. Usagi ended up setting both of the tents up, as she was the only on who had been camping.

After a quick tour of the three-roomed tents, Ron, Harry, Hermione and Usagi were sent off to get water while the rest began trying to light a fire.

After meeting some of their school friends a witnessing a highly entertaining scene between a ministry wizard and another wizard named Archie, the four finally made it back to the tents. Hermione promptly helped Mr. Weasley with the matches, and Usagi sat down to talk to the twins. 

The rest of the day crawled by so slowly, time hardly seemed to be moving at all. At last it was time to go to the Quidditch Pitch. The group had just situated themselves in the front row of the top box when Harry exclaimed, "Dobby!"

It was another house elf, Winky, not Dobby, though. Harry quickly apologized and turned back.

The game started, with all the players blurs of colours. Usagi watched, completely breathless, drawing in all the superb moves of everyone on the field. She was learning so much from the Keepers, and kept mental notes. She needed to remember everything for when she returned to Hogwarts.

The game had the oddest finish: Krum, from Bulgaria, caught the Snitch, but Ireland won. Only Fred and George had predicted an outcome like THAT!

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

BANG! Usagi sat bolt upright on her bed. It was long after the game, and everyone was sleeping in their tents. BANG! Mr. Weasley appeared in the doorway, shouting for the girls to get up and out. BANG! Usagi was flying out of the tent, into the woods, with none of her friends around. BANG! The shouting was growing farther away, the forest darker. Bang. She was completely on her own now. There were no lights anywhere to be seen. Bang… the shouts had completely stopped now, and Usagi was totally lost. There was a loud rustling in the bushes nearby, and suddenly…

BANG!!! Something came flying at her, and she ducked just in time. Crying out for help, Usagi saw a tall, hooded figure walking towards her. Luna appeared in front of her suddenly, and began to talk _out loud_, _in English_.

"Quick, Usagi!" Luna hissed. "Take this and say 'Moon Prism Power, make up!'"

Doing as she was told, Usagi snatched up the brooch and called out the words. The figure stopped advancing, seeing Usagi starting to glow. A moment later, Usagi stood there, completely changed. She wore a short blue skirt and a white bodysuit, with a huge red bow on the chest and back of the skirt. A pair of high red boots and set of long white gloves were on her arms and legs, and a golden tiara was on her head.

"Now, take your tiara and say 'Moon Tiara Magic!'" Luna commanded.

Usagi did, and threw it at the figure. It appeared to have been a man, as it let out a moan of pain before collapsing on the ground.

"Luna… how did I do that? Why am I dressed like this?" Usagi questioned confusedly.

"Follow me while I explain," Luna stated as she trotted away from the place where Usagi stood, "And don't forget to de-transform." As soon as Usagi had, Luna began to speak. "You are the one named Sailor Moon. You are a senshi, a warrior. You fight against the evil that comes to plague the Earth, and you are also the protector of the Moon Princess. You will now have to help me to find her."

Usagi opened her mouth to respond, but just then a glittering, green skull with a snake protruding from its mouth rose above the forest. Usagi recognized it as the Dark Mark, and scooped up Luna and ran, following the screams of other people. Fear spread through her as she realized she was hopelessly lost, but then she came upon a clearing. She was nearly below the mark, and saw before her Ron, Harry and Hermione, surrounded by several ministry wizards.

*** *** *** *** ***

So, what does everyone think? REVIEW, please! I'm going to try writing another chapter for Letters to Heaven and Voldemorte's Choice before I write more for this, just to give someone (not naming any names ::cough cough Little One::) a chance to get back to me.

Once again, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!


	19. Year Four: Beaxbatons, Durmstrang, Hogwa...

****

Jessica Black- Well, we'll find out, won't we? Maybe in this chapter, maybe in the next… maybe in a REALLY long time! 

****

Kwaii Tenshi- Hehe maybe you are… but that happens to everyone! This is the first story I've ever written so much for, but only because it's really fun.

****

Runa- I ended there because I felt like it! I am here to grant your wish… here is more!

****

Legolos's_girl332- Did I write your name out correctly? Anyways, thanks!

****

DevilsDarling- I didn't mention him because he wasn't supposed to be there right then :-D And don't worry, I twill.

****

Firefly-chan- Imagination is creation, and it is wonderful. Little One didn't get back, I gave up on her. That might be happening, but we'll see. After all, would I be born if she was with Lee? Hmm?

****

Bunni V- Yep, it is! Hehehe

****

Tenshi-Chan- Thanks, thanks, and you won't have to wait too long (I hope!) to find out.

****

Silversickle17- yes, you are that slow, you even admitted it! Hehee maybe Ami will be in Hufflypuffily, and deserve it! At least she wouldn't not want to go out with a guy she liked unlike some certain, unnamed ::cough YOU:: people.

****

Taiki- Thanks, and I'll get it out quick!

****

MarsMoonStar- Okay!

****

Roninchica- You're right, they do… and I already told you this, but I was talking about how I had wanted to kill Oliver, not Snape. Chicken grease rocks!

****

Es- Smurfs rock! And I'm flattered that the first review you didn't begin with a threat was for my story ::wipes away tear::

****

Kc- Is there an echo in here? Anyways, here's a bit more ;-)

HEY PEOPLE! READ SILVERSICKLE17'S FIC! IT'S FUNNY!

**__**

QUESTION TIME! Should I go beyond book four if I finish before the fifth book comes out? If you think I should, could you all send me ideas for what should happen in the wizarding world? I'm sort of at a loss here…

EHEM! Well, Little One never got back to me, so I went on without her.

*** *** *** *** *** *** ***

Usagi still couldn't believe what had happened. Mr. Diggory had been trying to blame Harry for setting the Dark Mark up in the sky, and only by Mr. Weasley's persuasion did the trio and Usagi finally escape out of the forest. The next day, when they arrived back at the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley showed them the article in the paper about it.

When Usagi at last returned to Ginny's room, she found several bundles on the trundle bed that she had been sleeping on. As she unwrapped them, she found several books, more parchment, ink, and other supplies, and her black robes with the hem let down a little bit.

There was an extra package there, though, and Usagi had no clue what could be in it. Shrugging, she reached over and snatched it up, tearing the brown paper off. Out fell something that was the most gorgeous shade of blue ever, that exactly matched her eyes. When she held it up, it turned out to be a beautifully cut robe. At that moment, Mrs. Weasley came bustling into the room with a huge pile of clean socks and underwear in her arms.

"Mrs. Weasley, why did you get me this?" Usagi asked, holding out the pretty robe.

"Well, it said you needed dress robes on the list, and your old ones were very small with nothing to let down, so I got you new ones. Don't you like them?" she finished a bit anxiously.

"They're wonderful!" Usagi exclaimed throwing her arms about Mrs. Weasley and knocking several pairs of socks down in the process.

"Well, these are yours, these are Ginny's, and these are Hermione's," Mrs. Weasley said as she made three piles of socks.

"All right, then," Usagi said.

Nothing overly exciting happened the next few days, but there was a gigantic amount of rushing around the night before September the first. The next morning, Mr. Weasley had to rush off to help a "Mad-Eye Moody", and Mrs. Weasley had to phone several taxicabs to drive to King's Cross.

The only event on the train severely upset Harry and Ron, but hardly phased Hermione and Usagi. It was simply Malfoy popping up and talking about how he couldn't believe the four didn't know what was going on at Hogwarts. He managed to insult Ron's family in the process, which could explain his anger, but Harry's was inexcusable. He always seemed to get worked up over the smallest things.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Before the feast began, Dumbledore made an announcement.

"There will be no Quidditch matches held this year," he said, seemingly oblivious to the twins' murderous stares. Everyone seemed thoroughly shocked and upset at this. Allowing some time for people to calm down, Dumbledore went on, "as we are reinstating the Quad-wizard Tournament!"

"You're _joking_!" Fred said loudly, receiving many titters.

"I'm not, Mr. Weasley. We've been working hard over the summer to…" Usagi let him go on, completely tuning out all noises. It would be wonderful to be part of the Quad-wizard tournament… she'd read about it in one of her mother's books.

She hadn't told Luna yet that she was the Moon Princess, nor had she told any of her friends that she was Sailor Moon. She didn't know why, but it seemed important to keep those things to herself.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

"Come on, Usagi! We want to get good places to watch them arrive!"

"I'm coming, Hermione!"

Usagi dashed down the dormitory stairs, pulling her school robes on over the heavy sweater and pair of jeans she had on. It was the day before Hallowe'en, and the students from the other schools were due to arrive any minute. After attempting to jam her hat on over her twin buns, Usagi discarded it on a chair and flew out the portrait hole, a very startled Hermione sprinting after.

"Miss Tsukino, where is your hat?" McGonagall snapped at Usagi as she joined the line of fourth years.

"I couldn't make it fit, Professor, and I didn't have time to take down my hair," Usagi said sweetly.

"Very well," the strict professor said, turning and yelling at some other students for being sloppy.

After what seemed a very long amount of time, students began to yell about something flying over the trees towards the school.

"This must be the delegates from Beauxbatons," Dumbledore said as the gigantic carriage came in for a landing. Usagi stood on tiptoe to see over the person's head in front of her. The door to the carriage opened and a small boy jumped out, followed by the largest woman Usagi had ever seen. She looked to be exactly the size of Hagrid. She went up and greeted Dumbledore, and Usagi caught that her name was Madame Maxime.

The students that had descended the steps from the carriage after their Head Mistress had followed her inside the castle, and all was quiet for a little while more.

Suddenly, a loud noise was heard, and everyone looked all over the place until someone shouted, "The Lake!"

A huge ship rose up out of the darkness of the lake, dripping water off its sides. Huge bulky shapes descended the ramp and trudged across the field towards the school. It soon became clear that the bulkiness of the shapes came only from their thick robes and cloaks, as well as huge scarves.

"Durmstrang," Hermione mumbled as they drew nearer. Excitement rippled through the crowd as the first two people ascended the steps.

"It's Krum!" Ron exclaimed, poking Harry. It was. Dumbledore greeted the other person as Karkaroff, and then Krum was whisked away into the warmth of the building.

About five minutes later, just as all the students were itching to go back inside, a loud POP! was heard. Right in front of the steps, a group of people standing in a circle appeared, startling everyone nearly witless.

"This must be the students from Ziklag!" Usagi whispered excitedly to Hermione. She might be able to talk to people who also came from Japan, and the idea excited her quite a bit.

"Welcome, Professor Meioh. Please, come in," Dumbledore said to the woman who stood before him. 

"Thank you, Dumbledore. The transportation exhausted my students quite a bit. You can all come in now!" she added the last bit waving cheerfully to her students. Usagi liked the looks of her better than the other two… she seemed more amiable.

The Hogwarts students proceeded back into the castle behind the representatives of Ziklag. They went to their respective tables eagerly, wanting to eat. The foreign students entered the hall shortly after, with the Beauxbatons people going directly to the Ravenclaw table and the Durmstrang hesitating momentarily before seating themselves with the Slytherins. Usagi frowned at Ron, who had been trying to get Krum's attention and tell him he could sit at their table. She wanted the students from Ziklag to sit with them.

As the Japanese students entered, Usagi's eyes widened. She actually recognized one of the girls among them! Without thinking, Usagi sprang out of her seat and ran lightly up behind the girl.

"Konnichiwa, Rei-chan!" she squealed as she tapped the raven-haired girl on the shoulder.

Rei turned around, and said, "Nani? Who are you?"

Usagi looked crestfallen that her old friend didn't remember her, but went on doggedly. "I'm Usagi. We used to play together at your temple when we were younger, before I moved."

"I don't quite remember you," Rei said, frowning a bit.

Usagi sighed and rolled her eyes, then stuck out her tongue at the stubborn girl.

"Usa? You should have just said you were Usa!" Rei said, smacking Usagi lightly. Noticing the curious looks she was drawing from her classmates, Rei announced, "Let's go sit over with her."

Shrugging, they all agreed, as they had no other ideas for seating arrangements.

"Everyone, this is Rei. Rei, this is everyone," Usagi said, grinning, as they sat down at the table.

Usagi didn't seem to notice the interested looks she was drawing from one of the male students, nor the angry looks one of her own house members was throwing at that particular male.

This could have been because at that moment, food appeared on the table, and located directly in front of her were… "ODANGOS! I haven't had these in a really long time! They must have made them especially for you all," she added, speaking more to Rei than the others.

From a few seats down the table, Usagi heard two of the girls talking in Japanese.

"I wonder where their library is?" the one with blue hair asked.

"Oh, Ami, is that all you ever think about?" another girl with brown hair retorted pleasantly.

"There is nothing wrong with studying, Makoto," Ami reprimanded.

"There is if that's all you ever do," a third girl interjected. This one had waist length blond hair tied back with a red bow.

"Minako! You should be one to talk. You hardly ever study enough," Makoto laughed.

Leaning back in her chair, Usagi reached out and tapped the girl named Ami on the back and whispered, "I can show you to the library after the feast, if you like. You'll only be able to stay there a bit, but you could come back tomorrow."

Ami seemed quite surprised that one of the Hogwarts students spoke such excellent Japanese, but supposed Rei would explain later. "Thank you," Ami responded in English as Usagi went back to her meal.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Up at the teachers' table, Professor Meioh leaned closer to Dumbledore a said softly, "Do you think you could house my students somewhere in the castle?"

"Certainly," Dumbledore answered, his eyes twinkling over to the Gryffindor table. Usagi was much more animated than usual, and that was really saying something. "One of my Gryffindors seems to be getting along very well with your students. Perhaps we can make room in Gryffindor tower?"

"That would be lovely," Setsuna replied, also gazing at the bubbly blond. _Rei hardly ever gets along so well with anyone! I wonder who this girl is…_
    
    Her thoughts were cut off as Dumbledore stood and cleared his throat. The hall became silent, all eyes focused on him. "Before I send you all off to bed, there are a few things to go over.

"First thing is that no one under sixteen from Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, or Durmstrang are allowed to enter the Quad-Wizard Tournament. As the students at Ziklag begin school earlier, their minimum age will be fifteen.

"Think carefully before entering the tournament. Once entered, you may not back out.

"And so, now I will tell you how to enter. Filch, the Goblet, please." An ordinary goblet filled to the brim with fire was drawn out of a case, and Dumbledore went on. "Please clearly write your name and school on a piece of parchment and place it in the Goblet. It will be set out in the Entrance Hall to be accessible by everyone. The selection will be tomorrow night, at the Halloween feast.

"All students of Ziklag, please follow Professor McGonagall to be brought to your dorms. Trot off now, everyone!"

Slowly everyone stood, with the Weasley twins and Lee whispering furiously. Usagi inched nearer them through the throng, and caught the words 'aging potion'.

"I WANT IN!" she shrieked as she pounced on them from behind. 

All three jumped, and Lee exclaimed, "Don't _do_ that! You can sneak up _way_ too quietly. That shouldn't be allowed!"

Usagi grinned and simply stated again, "I want in."

*** *** *** *** ***

That's it for this chapter! R&R! Tell me what you think.

Ziklag is where David lived in the Bible, and where Saul took his two wives from… I thought it was a cool name, so I used it!

Sorry this took so long coming out, but I have had SO MANY PROJECTS! I'll try to get more out as soon as I can!

One thing I hate about people who write fanfiction is when they say, "Five reviews for the next chapter!" or something. If you want to write something, write it for you, and post it for you. Don't try to bribe reviews out of people, it doesn't work!

K, that was my corny bit of advice for the day! R&R!

No, SilverSickle17, I didn't forget about Ami, SO BUG OFF!


	20. Year Four: Crossing Lines

**Firefly-chan**- Oops, don't know how that happened! Oh, well, I've fixed it now… thanks for telling me. She might or she might not, it's a long time away… and yep, they're all here now!

**Silversickle17**- Well, DUH! It was because she didn't show her to the library. You just have problems writing summaries… if you let me write you a new one, and then "replace" the story with itself, we can see what'll happen ;-) heheheheeee I WILL, I WILL! Heheheeeeee

**Kawaii Tenshi**- hehehee I will. I actually am beginning to think of a good plot for the fifth year…

**Bunni V**- Thanks! Hehehe I have a huge outline due Tuesday and I only have note cards done…

**Mei**- Thanks, and I hope that this was quick enough!

**Es**- you'll find out soon! That about sums it up... Usagi knows she's the princess from some of the books she read. That's also how she knows that Harry is her twin.

**DevilsDarling**- I'm writing, I'm writing! NOT THE DEMOS!

**Roninchica**- They teleported, and I wanted them to end up in the Gryffindor dorm. (Read the fic. It's right down there...) Thanks for the ideas! Amazingly enough, I've thought of something I can write for it, and Usagi will have a bit more action. I'll try to work in some of your ideas, too ;-) The more the better! Maybe...

**Cheska**- It would be, but I want to keep her an observer for now... that could change, though. She doesn't really, but let's see what happens!

**Jessica Black**- I hope this was quick enough!

Silversickle17, I put you on my favorite author's list! Um… that came from nowhere… hehee.

Oh, the ages are going to be really whacked out for the scouts. Usagi is fourteen, the other four inners just turned fifteen, Setsuna/Professor Meioh is… older, and Mamoru will be… eighteen. The Ziklag school accepts students at ten, and they leave at age… nineteen. THERE! That makes enough sense, ne? I know they go to school longer than the Hogwarts students do, but that just makes them smarter… we can say that the last two years are kinda like college. The Kenji that is in the school is not Usagi's father in this, he's a new student. Motoki is the one from Crowns, and Mamoru is good ol' Mamo-chan.

*** *** *** *** ***

Usagi was trying very hard not to laugh. The twins and Lee had been up plotting for a very long time, their ideas for getting to put their names in the Goblet growing more ridiculous by the minute. At last, she burst out, "Why not just use an aging potion?"

The three started and stared at her, then at each other.

Lee closed his eyes and shook his head sadly. (Translation: We just wasted a good hour trying to figure out what we could do, and she's known all along…)

George and Fred crossed their eyes. (Translation: GET HER!)

Suddenly, the three boys had thrown themselves at Usagi, promptly beginning an all-out wrestling match. Laughing silently, Usagi slipped out from under them and sat in Lee's vacated chair. Her's had been tipped over. She doubled up, still laughing silently, for the three hadn't ceased their fighting.

The portrait hole flew open, revealing Professor McGonagall and the Japanese exchange students. Lee, Fred and George ceased their fighting and looked up. Fred had been pulling Lee's dreadlocks, George had been scratching Fred, and Lee held George up by the hair and had been punching him. 

Throwing one last punch before standing, Lee said, "Er, good evening, Professor McGonagall."

Professor McGonagall shook her head sadly, then turned back to the students gathered behind her. "You'll grow used to those four… they do that _all_ the time. Now, this will be where you will be sleeping the rest of the year, and you will be able to do any homework in this common room or in the library, which I've shown you." 

Professor McGonagall pulled out a list, and began reading off it. "Let's see… Rei, Minako, Ami and Makoto, you will be rooming with the fourth year girls. Mamoru, Motoki, and Kenji, you will be rooming with the sixth year boys. You seven can go now, while I tell the rest where they'll be."

Usagi smiled at the four girls who had stood forward, and said, "You'll be with me! Come on, I can show you to the dorm."

Lee was glaring daggers at the one named Mamoru. If looks could kill, it would be a wonder that he was still standing and breathing.

"Oi, you three! Come on, then, you'll be with us!" Fred called, still trying to ward off George while getting the three boy's attention. He quickly darted up the stairs, leaving George clawing at the air for a moment. 

"We're the third door up," George said with a grin, leading the three up the stairs. Lee stared after for a moment, but noticing the weird looks he was drawing from the rest of the Japanese students, he hurried up after them.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

"Rei, everyone, this is Hermione, Lavender and Parvati," Usagi said, introducing the four Japanese students to her dorm-mates.

"This is Ami," Rei said, indicating the girl with blue hair who had wanted to go to the library, "Minako," the girl with waist length blonde hair waved, "and Makoto," the girl with brown hair pulled back into a ponytail smiled.

"Hello," Hermione said, beaming around at everyone.

"We're going to bed," Parvati and Lavender announced at the same time, yawning. "Night."

"I wonder where their beds are?" Usagi mused aloud. She got down on her hands and knees, and poked her head under her bed. "Aha!" came her muffled shout, "They have trundle beds under our beds!" When she re-emerged a moment later, she was pulling out a _very_ large trundle bed that was piled high with very comfortable looking pillows and sheets.

"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed, and pulled out an identical cot from under her bed. Usagi and Hermione went over and retrieved the ones hidden beneath Parvati and Lavender's beds, as they were already snoring gently.

"Where are your trunks?" Usagi prodded curiously.

"Right here," Ami said, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a very tiny box. She set it on the ground and it began to expand into a decent sized, blue trunk. The other girls had done the same, and then shoved their trunks against the wall, along with their beds.

"There! That looks like these almost belong here," Makoto said, surveying the new arrangement of the room.

The students from Ziklag feigned sleepiness, and climbed into their beds. Waiting for Hermione and Usagi's breathing to slow, they lay quietly. At last, Ami, Makoto and Rei went and sat on the end of Minako's bed.

"Want to go enter now?" she asked the other three. "Then, we'll think about finding the princess."

Nodding, they all got up and slid on their slippers and padded softly out of the room. When they finally managed to find the Entrance Hall, they saw the softly glowing Goblet in the very center, a large, golden circle drawn around it. 

"An age line," Ami said, with a hint of satisfaction coloring her voice.

"But wouldn't that let younger students from the other schools in?" Minako asked in obvious confusion.

Holding her hands out over the line, Rei stated simply, "Japanese born are let in at fifteen, and all others at sixteen." {A/N: 16 or 17? Oopsies, I forgot...}

"Oh," Minako said, still rather confused.

"Let's go," Makoto urged, pulling a slip of paper out of her pocket. "The faster we do this, the faster we can get to bed. It's freezing here!"

As their assent, the other three also pulled out their papers and approached the Goblet. One by one, they dropped their names in, and then at last were able to find their way to bed.

"I have an idea," Minako said, startling them all. "I can just trace our footsteps back to the dormitory!"

The other three gave looks as if they pitied Minako, but really, they were surprised. Voicing the confusion they all felt, Rei said, "Why didn't you just do that earlier when we were trying to get down here?"

Minako giggled and replied, "It was funny watching you all get so lost!"

Sighing, the others simply followed her as she found the older traces of their passage to return to bed.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

They had stayed up late, discussing how they would figure out who the Princess was, but came up with no plans. They were awake amazingly early, Ami having found her way to the library on her own, Rei heading off to the owlery to write to her Grandfather, Minako waiting impatiently in the Entrance Hall, watching everyone submit their names to the Goblet, and Makoto tickling a pear in a painting. {A/N: To get into the kitchens, duh.}

Usagi was incredibly tired, and as she stumbled down the stairs, Lee caught her arm. "Drink three drops of this," he whispered, shoving a vial at her, "You need more than we did." Fred and George stood behind him, grinning. As she drank, she felt herself grow a bit taller, felt her face become more elegant than cute, and knew that she had just aged two years.

Judging by the stunned looks on her three friends' faces, she knew that they could _definitely_ tell. "Do you have a reversing potion, too?" she asked, impatient with their stupidity. When they nodded, she said, "Good, I'll take it right after I put my name in. Let's go!"

She dragged them down the stairs and shoved Fred forward. Drawing attention to himself, he stood at the edge of the circle, and then took two steps in. George dashed in, seeing nothing stopping his twin, but then there was a loud POP! and both found themselves on their rumps with identical white beards. Usagi, knowing that the potion hadn't helped any, drank three drops of the reversing potion while everyone cracked up laughing.

Dumbledore swept past and suggested that the two go to the infirmary to have their beards removed. They proceeded to work their way towards the stairs, Lee and Usagi laughing behind them. Suddenly, someone jolted into Lee, and Lee accidentally shoved Usagi into the premises of the Age Line. The hall fell silent as they watched Usagi stand there in the circle, not even three steps away from the Goblet.

Slowly, undecidedly, Usagi smoothed out the crumpled piece of parchment that bore her name and 'Hogwarts', and stared at it. Feeling the eyes of everyone in the Entrance Hall on her, Usagi was frozen, and didn't know what to do.

*** *** *** *** *** ***

Now, was THAT a cliffie, or what? Heheheee next time you'll find out what dear old Usa-chan does. Till then, you'll just have to wait!

Rini

R&R!


	21. Year Four: The Goblet Decides

****

Mei- She's fourteen, you'll find out whether she enters or not this chapter, and it should get less confusing as the story moves on… there are certain things that aren't going to be told yet… I need to save SOME ideas for book five! Hehehe

****

Firefly-chan- I stink at writing cliff hangers, but I'm glad I FINALLY pulled one off. Yeah, I should remember, but I'm having a memory black out hehe

****

Phoenixwind- Kay, I will! Thanks!

****

Kawaii Tenshi- You might be getting more… hehehe it is, and don't worry, I might not kill him… dum DUM dum… I won't, yet. Might happen in book five, six, or even seven, but we'll see, won't we?

****

Goddess Selene- I hope this wasn't too long a wait, and thanks!

****

DevilsDarling- she might, but she might not. Hehehee I'll try not to provoke your demons, but they will have to fight PINK SUGAR power hehehehe… oh Holy Schimooliegans, I'm having a bit of a hyper attack right now ::sweatdrops:: that might not be good for my story… but then again, it might be.

****

Bunni Winner- I could easily… hehe that made no sense. He might, he might not, we'll see, won't we?

****

Roninchica- ::glances around and almost faints:: lots of questions… what order to answer them in? I know! I will respond BACKWARDS! MWAHAHAHA! Let's see… Thanks, I will, you will, he might, I don't think so, you'll see, they might be, (this next one is for the next three) I don't know for sure yet, I take the power, I am, you're welcome, I will, you do, we'll see, and it is, isn't it? Wow, that was one long run-on sentence. If you can't figure it out, you might need to re-read your review ;-)

****

Gekkani_Musouka- You'll find that out eventually. I'm not quite sure when, but it's definitely part of the plot.

****

Bunni V- I had to use stupid outlines in fourth grade… and mine is almost done! YAY! ::jumps up and down like a maniac:: anyways, here's the chapter…

****

Jessica Black- I might or I might not, you'll find out in the… ninth sentence :-D

****

Es- here's more!

Hey, does anyone want to read Neville's Pensieve? I think it's okay, but I'm not certain, and I need ideas for it… thanks!

*** *** *** *** *** ***

Everyone had forgotten Fred and George's plight, even Fred and George. They all were concentrating on Usagi. How had she gotten past the age line? Even Minako was confused. She had been under the impression that Usagi was fourteen, so even if she was Japanese, she couldn't have crossed the line.

Still undecided, Usagi stood, staring at the Goblet. Did she really want to do this? At last making up her mind, she threw the paper into the Goblet and fled up the stairs, then up more, and more, and more, until she stood panting in front of a statue.

"Kitty stalks by moonlight," she whispered, slipping in. she didn't notice the two people watching her, and the two people didn't notice each other.

Casting out her senses, Usagi found something new. It was a book, lying in the middle of the floor, with a note on top of it.

__

If you have found this, you have just entered yourself in the legendary Quad-Wizard tournament. I'm so proud of you, dear! I think that you might have my fondness for books, or at least certain types of them, so here is one on the legend of this room.

Queen Serenity

Usagi had gotten to know her mother very well through those notes, and kept them in a special box in her dorm room. She picked the book up and sprawled out on her bed, beginning to read.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Up above, one of the figures had turned away from the statue for a moment, and the other approached it, saying in a low rumble, "Kitty stalks by moonlight," and watching as the statue opened. 

He ducked his dark head down as he descended the staircase, but found himself stopped just before the last bend. Cursing silently, he turned and sprinted up the stairs and down to the Great Hall.

Shifting his weight impatiently, the other turned, just missing the first figure shooting away down the hall.

"Fine. I'll go in," he muttered to himself, striding over to the stone figure.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

__

It is said that only four people can enter the room: the princess of the Moon, the prince of the Moon, the princess of the Earth and the prince of the Earth.

The prince and princess of the Moon, who are also twins, may enter it at any time, but it is different for those of the Earth.

The princess of the Earth must discover her own identity, and then she may come in. She is one who is the best friend of the Moon princess.

The prince of the Earth, the Moon princess's true love, may only enter after the Moon princess has realized that she loves him…

The book went on after that, telling how precisely to identify the Earth princess, and how to cast out the senses, and how only certain people may find things. Usagi had no thought of the Earth princess at the moment, and already knew how finding things worked.

What she was thinking about was her true love.

__

Who do I love? She thought, going through the list of names of all the students in the school. ALL of them. Even the girls. She didn't know what form her true love held. There was one name her mind kept wandering back to, though, over and over again. _I do love him, don't I?_

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

The other figure kept walking slowly down the stairs. Further and further he went, and at last stepped into the room at the bottom. She lay on the bed, deep in thought, so he went and sat on the floor until she noticed him.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

"How did she put her name in the Goblet?" 

That was the most common question among all the occupants of the Entrance Hall. No one had even thought to tell a teacher yet, and just stood talking about it.

"Isn't she only fourteen?"

"She doesn't even go to Ziklag, so how could she go across? That is, assuming she was fifteen…"

"WHAT is going on here?" A stern voice rang through the hall, silencing all the confused babbling. No one answered the question. "Well? What happened?" More silence followed this. "If nobody is going to tell me, then you might as well go in and eat."

"Professor McGonagall, it's just that… that…" the person who had spoken up faltered and fell silent again.

"It's just that what?" she demanded of the entire assembly.

"It's just that a girl who was certainly too young to enter the age line, did. And she put her name in the Goblet," a dark haired boy said. It was the one who had first tried to enter Usagi's room.

"And who, may I ask, was it?"

There was silence for a moment, but then Draco Malfoy spoke up. "It was Usagi Tsukino, Professor," he said with a very nasty grin. She was certain to pay for that now, he was sure of it. Served her right, too, the nasty little mudblood. 

Professor McGonagall closed her eyes for a moment, seeming to be trying to recollect her thoughts, then said, "Someone get Dumbledore. The rest of you, to the Great Hall, _now_."

Fred and George hurried off to find Dumbledore, while the rest of the students filed into the Great Hall, still silent, still confused.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Usagi looked up and saw the black haired head before her.

"How did you get in here?" she gasped.

"How did you get across the age line?" he countered.

Baffled, Usagi fled back to the Gryffindor dormitory, leaving a very confused boy behind. He sighed and returned to the Entrance Hall, finding a very strange scene in front of him.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

"How did she do it, Albus?" McGonagall was demanding of the headmaster.

"I'm not sure, Minerva. I only have my theories, and even those could be wrong," Dumbledore said, shaking his head sadly. "If only we could find out exactly who she was… we need Setsuna, Minerva. She could tell us, if she will."

"I'll go get her," the dark haired boy volunteered.

"Thank you," Dumbledore said, not even bothering to see who it was. "Can you tell her to come to my office?"

"Yes," he replied, before slipping into the Great Hall to send the Ziklag headmistress up to the Hogwarts headmaster's office.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

"Can you not tell us who she is?" Dumbledore said, pleadingly.

"I am forbidden to. But, I may refer you to one of my students. Rei Hino can fire-read," Setsuna said, with a small twinkle in her eyes.

"So we'll have to go find her," McGonagall said tiredly.

"In the morning," Dumbledore said. "For now, it is time for the Halloween banquet."

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Usagi did show up to eat, and stayed to see who was chosen as the champions. Dumbledore stood and briefly explained what would happen, and that the students that were chosen should go directly through one of the doors.

Then the Hall fell silent as everyone watched the Goblet, the only light. The fire grew brighter and a piece of paper flew out of it.

Dumbledore caught it swiftly, and read the name. "From Durmstrang, Victor Krum!" Thunderous applause met this announcement, and Krum slouched out of the room. A moment later, "From Beauxbatons, Fleur Delacour!" To polite claps, a girl who looked remarkably like a Veela swept out. "From Ziklag, Mamoru Chiba!" The students at the Gryffindor table applauded the tall, dark haired boy along with the students from Ziklag. Lee glared at him murderously. 

All Hogwarts students waited with bated breath for the final name. "From Hogwarts, Cedric Diggory!" There was much clapping, but also many insults, mostly from the Slytherins, but also from the twins.

As Dumbledore turned to put the Goblet away, another paper shot out of the Goblet, and he caught it by reflex. "Harry Potter." First, there was silence. Then, a buzzing filled the hall as if they were in a hive of bees. Harry stood and stumbled up and through the door, everyone looking clearly shocked.

"Well, trot off to bed now," Dumbledore said, clearly looking anxious and unhappy. He didn't see the paper fly out of the Goblet, but did feel it hit his head. "What's this?" he said, looking more and more unhappy. His twinkle completely gone, he unfurled the paper and read the name to himself.

Silent, shocked, he opened his mouth to talk, but no sound came out. He tried again, and still no noise was heard. McGonagall stood up and peered over his shoulder, and looked as if she was about to faint.

*** *** *** *** *** ***

Hmmm… I think I'll leave it there, shall I? No? Oh, all right, then!

*** *** *** *** *** ***

Setsuna arose and took the paper, then said in a clear, ringing voice, "Usagi Tsukino."

*** *** *** *** *** ***

HA! I WILL leave it there, so :-P

Don't you just LOVE how I left it so that it could be either Mamoru or Lee? Heeheheeeee that's why I said dark haired boy and stuff, in case you were wondering.

R&R, peeps!


	22. Year Four: Spanish Spells?

****

Mei- it might be different, we'll see eventually… I ended it there because I wanted more time to think about this chapter, and thanks!

****

Firefly-chan- it might be Lee, we'll see… thanks, and I'll try.

****

Kawaii Tenshi- hehehee I live to anger… um, yeah. Do I WANT your love? Okay, just kidding a bit… we'll see, I mean, what about me? She and Mamoru need to be together for me to be born, ne?

****

Taiki- I'll hurry, hope you didn't wait too long, and thanks!

****

Jessica Black- don't die on me! PLEASE DON'T! hehehee I'll write now…

****

MarsMoonStar- I'm not that mean, am I? I agree, cliffies are awful, but oh twell, you get what you get! Here's more, and what's poopy?

****

Bunni V- It did say it was Usa-chan… after some *s and words and more *s hehe. Yep, I am!

****

Cheska- this whole fic is! Some of it isn't as frustrating, though… you'll be wondering for a while more, maybe!

****

Rominas- Here's more, and I'll think on it… I don't know if I want it to be Usa/Lee. What color is Terry Boots's hair? Hehee

****

Goddess Selene- Suggestions are welcome, but we'll see if I use it…

****

Yukiro***Child- You'll find out soon… he did, didn't he? But who could hate your daddykins?

****

Anonymous- kay!

****

Es- ::sniffles:: everyone is saying I'm mean ::sniffles:: and none of you know me! How do you know I'm mean? But then again… how do you know I'm not mean? Hm… thanks! I will.

****

Tenshi-chan- ::bows:: thank you!

****

SilverSickle17- fine, I can't pretend I'm not evil with you… AND YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT AND FIND OUT LIKE EVERYONE ELSE THIS TIME! HA! Hehehe maybe I will tell you… but maybe not… heh heh heh… oh geez, I'm turning into you…

****

Roninchica- you're twelcome! Hehee… I might, I might not… maybe it is, maybe it isn't… we'll see, won't we? Nani? I didn't quite get that… oh! Ohohoh oh oh! I just wanted to keep it simpler, that's why. Too many people, and there's too many loose ends to wrap up. I don't like THAT many pairings! Hehe hehehe

*** *** *** *** *** *** ***

Completely confused and a hundred ten percent terrified, Usagi's feet seemed to take on the weight of the rest of her body on their own, and move her stiffly up to the door. Meanwhile, hundreds of thoughts seemed to be crowding her mind. _How could I have been chosen as well?… I don't even know how I crossed the age line!… Oh, why does this stupid hall have to be so big?… The force is with you, young Skywalker… What? Where'd that come from?… Oh, everybody is looking at me!… Professor McGonagall looks like she's about to faint… I think I'M about to faint…_ and so on. At last she pushed her way into the room. She saw Harry standing uncomfortably before the four very tall original champions.

"What? Are you 'ere to say zat you are in ze tournament az well?" snapped the Veela girl from Beauxbatons.

"Actually…" Usagi began, knowing how terrible this would sound to the others, "I am."

"Zat iz it!" Fleur exploded, ignoring the incredulous looks that Mamoru, Cedric, and Harry were directing at Usagi. Victor Krum simply remained in the shadows, his expressions invisible. "You and you and you are all 'Ogwarts champions! Zis iz really too much! Madame Maxime!" she cried, running to the giant lady that had just entered the room.

"Vat is this, Professor Karkaroff? These three say they all are Hogwarts champions. That is not possible, is it?" Krum was staring accusingly at his headmaster, who seemed to be very uncomfortable under his student's gaze.

"Nani?" This was the first time Mamoru had spoken. "What is going on, professor?" Mamoru was speaking to his headmistress in Japanese, clearly unhappy.

Dumbledore, looking very grave indeed, called for silence. "I do not know how these two ended up in the tournament," he began.

Karkaroff, looking clearly murderous, coughed, and Maxime said, "We know zat one of zese _children_ has entered zemselves!"

"But she entered as a Hogwarts student- it even said on the parchment," he said, handing her the paper, "And Harry could not have made the Goblet believe that there were five schools in the tournament. I hold nothing against these two. I do not believe they have it in their power to enter as two extra students."

"I vish to vithdraw my student, then. It is not fair for Hogvarts to have three champions, and the rest of us only vun," Karakaroff was seething with anger and look as if he would explode at any moment.

"I'm afraid that that is quite impossible," Dumbledore said calmly, "as once a student is entered, he or she cannot be withdrawn. You yourself may leave if you do not wish to support your champion." It seemed that he was also warning Maxime and Setsuna of this rule. "I assure you, if it were possible to withdraw a student, both Mister Potter and Miss Tsukino would be up in their dormitories instead of learning about the first task."

This was said with such fierceness that at first, no one dared to speak. "Well then!" Ludo Bagman said jovially, breaking the silence. "Here's you clue for the first task: nothing! This one is to see how well you can face fear. Now, scamper off to bed!"

Usagi was pounding out the door before he even finished the last sentence. Just before she turned down the hallway to Gryffindor tower, she changed her mind. There would be too many people celebrating. Not only had she and Harry been chosen, but here was also Mamoru…

She ended up in front of her secret room. "Kitty stalks by moonlight… and I should really change the password," she said, talking to herself.

"Well, you'll have to tell me what the new one is," said a male's voice behind her. "How about we go for something along the lines of 'I hate the Quad-wizard tournament'?"

"That sounds great, Harry!" Usagi said, turning around. "Or 'Slytherins stink' would work, too."

"I know! 'Down with Snape and Malfoy'!"

"No, no! 'Pranksters are the best'!"

"How about 'if you like Slytherins, go to bloody hell'?"

"But 'Que muera el queso' could work, too…"

"What does that mean?" Harry was puzzled.

"Death to the cheese, in Spanish," Usagi said, before bursting into fits of laughter. "That third year, Kelly, told me." {A/N: The funny thing is, my friend Kelly that gives me fun sayings in Spanish would be in her third year hehehe… and only certain people will get the hilarity in 'death to the cheese'.}

"I still think that 'down with Snape and Malfoy' would work," Harry grinned.

"But 'Lee is cute' would work best!" Usagi looked completely mortified. "Did I just say that out loud?" Harry nodded somberly, then burst out laughing. "Harry, you can't tell anyone! I'll die."

"Oh, I won't tell anyone… just Fred, George, some of the most talkative people I can find, Lee himself, all the people that I know like you, and a few dozen others," he said, ticking names off on his fingers.

"You will NOT!" Usagi shrieked, tackling him and causing them both to tumble down the stairs, banging off of walls. When they finally reached the bottom, Usagi stood up and shouted, "Yo soy la coneja diabla!" and took a sumo-wrestler's stance. Some how, she had managed to charm her 'odangos' to come out, and her hair was poking up in what looked suspiciously like bunny-ears. Two little red horns had also appeared.

"Hey! How'd you do that?" Harry said in awe.

"Yo soy coneja diabla," Usagi said, simply. "It's a small charm that Kelly and I invented. It means 'I am the devil-bunny.' Don't you like it? I'm sure we could make thousands of galleons off it…"

"Then, yo soy el mono popo," Harry said, using one of the phrases he had heard the third year throw at people. He wasn't quite sure what 'mono popo' was at the moment, but a second later it became clear. "Ew, what smells?" he queried, sniffing. 

"You! Look at yourself!" Usagi said, then started screaming with laughter.

Harry dubiously turned towards a mirror, and almost began laughing himself. He looked a bit like a monkey, but he was covered in feces. "What did I say?"

"That you were a poop-monkey, basically," Usagi said, gasping to control herself. "Quick, say 'yo soy Harry Potter.'"

He repeated the words, and found himself facing… himself. Usagi had turned herself into him. 

"Oops!" Usagi said, seeing herself reflected in his glasses. "Yo soy Usagi Tsukino." She promptly turned back into herself.

Harry was glaring at her, and then said, "Why couldn't you have made that up in second year? Ron, Hermione and I had to go to all the trouble of brewing a Polyjuice potion, and we could have just used that instead."

"You made a Polyjuice potion? Are you crazy?" Usagi was gazing at him open-mouthed. "Well, at any rate, you can't tell anyone else about the spell. Kelly would kill me. _We_ will be the ones to tell people, and only at a great price."

"All right, then," Harry said. "Let's go back to the common room. It's late enough that no one should be up…" but he seemed a bit uncertain about that.

At any rate, Usagi wasn't as nervous about being in the tournament. She knew more spells than Harry did, at least, and had a very good way of coming up with more.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

As the portrait hole swung open, Usagi whispered, "Oh, no, I left the password as 'Lee is cute'!"

No one heard her, though, because a huge roar of noise greeted their arrival. Harry was swept inside, and Usagi was completely… ignored? But _she_ had been chosen as well. Why wasn't anyone paying her any attention?

Shrugging, Usagi climbed inside the hole. There was no space at all to walk on on the floor, so she jumped lightly up onto the back of a couch and began walking on it, trying not to fall off. "Oi! Fred, George, Lee! Go over there!" she shouted above the din, pointing towards the boys' stairs. They nodded and began making their way over to the stairs, still on the floor. Usagi reached the end of the couch and jumped onto the back of a chair, and then onto a table, and then, with one huge leap, landed in front of the boys' staircase.

"That was impressive, Usa," Fred said with a small smile.

"Oh, so I'm Usa now, am I?" Usagi retorted.

Suddenly, they all broke into grins, and Usagi said, "Harry's trunk?"

No more discussion was needed. They raced off up the stairs to the fourth-year boys' room, and ripped open Harry's trunk. 

"AHA!" Usagi exclaimed triumphantly. "This should be good. Should we make a flagpole in the Entrance Hall or the Great Hall?"

"Great Hall, definitely," Lee said, mischievously.

"And we'll make it come out of the teacher's table!" George added.

"Don't forget the charms that Kelly and I made up. Should I go get her so she can help?" Usagi said, clearly wanting her friend to be in on the fun.

"Sure," the other three said, shrugging. 

They were all expecting Usagi to race down the stairs, but instead she said, "Sonorus!" and then shouted at the top of her lungs, "KELLY! GET UP HERE RIGHT NOW!"

There was a bit of quiet down in the common room, and then everyone burst into laughter. Moments later, a short, brunette girl appeared in the doorway. "So, are we going to do it?" she said, smiling.

"Yep," Usagi said. "Now, we need to finish that charm to stop people being able to take down the flag pole…"

*** *** *** *** ***

Sorry about this chapter, if it seems a bit out-there. Here, I'll do a bit of explaining. I take French in school, but my friend, Kelly, has been teaching me some funny sayings in Spanish (she takes Spanish). I've decided that I wanted to use some of those, so I invented Kelly, a third-year Gryffindor. There will most likely be some more whacko Spanish things, but the spelling will most certainly be a bit off.

Also, I am super-hyper. I woke up this morning at eight, and started jumping up and down on my bed screaming, "Snow day! Snow day! Snow day!" over and over. Actually, I was bouncing on my knees because I sleep on the top bunk of a bunk bed. At any rate, I woke up hyper, and that is never a good thing for me. Heheheheheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee 

R&R!


	23. Year Four: Dangerous Dragons

****

Jessica Black- Hehe I actually considered switching from French to Spanish, but I thought it was a bit too late to do that… I don't care whatcha say about Mamo-baka, as long as you don't insult me

****

SilverSickle17- Wasn't it, though? BECAUSE THEY WERE, AMI NO BAKA! Hehehee sorry, still a bit hyper… about Neville's Pensieve, just because I don't know when I'll get the next part out: I've always had it in me, it just

didn't seem like it. Thank you for reading it, Ami-chan!

****

Bunni Winner- maybe! I'm not one hundred percent certain right now, because I don't want it to get old and stale. We'll see!

****

Stefanie- I was planning on it! Thanks.

****

Kawaii Tenshi- ::pouts:: THAT WAS NOT NICE! Hehe… there is, and you might. We'll see, we twill we twill!

****

Moon Venus-chan- If you're reading this, you obviously know what I'm telling you: Luna came in later… I had her searching Japan before, and then she finally figured out she had to be in England. And thanks!

****

Hp fan- maybe! We'll see. 

****

Anonymous- okay!

****

DevilsDarling- Hm… you were gone? Just joking… I was thinking, maybe I'd completely switch it? but maybe not… Good demons… ::backs away s-l-o-w-l-y:: AHH!!! ::goes poof::

****

Es-When I wrote that part, I'd been quoting Star Wars all day, and was super duper hyper… it just ended up in there :-D Actually, this chapter was basically inside jokes (like the whole middle section) but it will be fairly important,

I've decided, but maybe not in the near future

****

Bunni V- well, I had a thesis paper for LA on Sobibór, and I've been working on a poster for Helium, and… those are the biggest things. Hehe poor you! Thanks, and… I personally don't like sandwiches that much. Me bro is the couch 'comote' in our house… ::sweatdrops:: he doesn't even get himself spoons and stuff…

****

Kc- that's always nice! Why do you want to kill me? If you kill me, I can't put out the rest!

****
    
    Cheska-you'll find out why she was ignored… and any ways, at least now she doesn't have to deal with a super huge amount of attention. You'll see the prank when you read this chappie… I think. Hehehe we'll see.

****

Yukiro***Lily Child- Sometimes. There was a day when I fell twice (once down a flight of stairs) and yet school hadn't been canceled… you'll see what they're going to do. I accept your vote ;-) 

****

MarsMoonStar- 'tis okay… here's more**!**

Goddess Selene- I hope you _were_ able to wait. I got grounded
    
    for a while…

****

3rd-year-spanish-student- Thanks! I take French, and my friend only gives me pronunciations. 

****

Sailor Star Scream- Thanks! We'll see if it's Lee!

****

Tauros- most likely, but I have to come up with things for Mamoru and Usagi to do

****

Moon Venus-chan- hehe you're actually right ;-) I think it's something you can only do if you're really hyped-up and think a bit like I do… either that, or you just have to be able to do it. Or else VAT? I _said_,

or else VAT? Hehehee sorry, I think that's from Cool Runnings…

****

Cloud Dragon- I'll try, thanks! 

****

Roninchica- I think she is, too… um, I'll probably name them from some of my random sayings, and those WERE some of my weird little sayings… I know they weren't completely grammatically correct, but I take French! And I don't know cool things like that in French…

****

Kibou_no_megami- You'll see eventually, and thanks very much! Hehee that wasn't quite right… 

****

Lady Chang- oh? And how would you kill me? Hmm… maybe I'll try it and see ;-) We'll find out soon whether I want her to be with Lee or not.

****

Silent Angel of Time-thanks!

****

Adb-obviously, if you're reading this, you're reading more hehehee and... I will, and thanks! 

****

OoklaTheMok- I had no way of contacting Kelly while I was writing that… she orally instructs me, and only occasionally helps me spelling it. She also isn't quite as far as framing sentences like that, so thank you for your help! I fixed it ;-D 

****

Anneleise- I'll try to read some of your fics, and here's the next chapter. So sorry for the wait!

****

Ali-chan-It's supposed to be a mystery, although some people have found it obvious... you'll find out for certain eventually.

****

SerenaSaturn- Here's the next one, sorry for the wait!

****

Lilsaturnprincess- Lots of stuff! Homework, groundings, things like crying (which I'm doing right now) because I didn't make it into select chorus... you get the picture!

Hey y'all! So sorry this took so long! I know people hate excuses, but I was kicked off the computer for a week. Thanks to OoklaTheMonk for helping me with a sticky spot of Spanish in the last chapter!

*** *** *** *** ***

Harry was gaping, openmouthed, at the giant flagpole. It wasn't the flagpole that was bothering him, or even the location, just what was on top of it.

"Nice boxers, Potty!" Malfoy sneered form across the hall.

"Where'd those come from, Harry?" Ron asked, grinning slightly. The boxers were obviously wizarding ones, from Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade, or something along those lines. They were a bright, fluorescent pink with glowing purple polka dots on them, and a large tag was attached to them. _Property of Harry Potter._

Most of the students were either laughing at the boxers or the funny sight going on beneath.

"Finite Incantatem!" McGonagall was shrieking, pounding the pole with her wand. It completely refused to budge. "Who put this up?" the Transfiguration professor shouted over the din, clearly having given up.

One of the goody-goody Gryffindor first years remembered hearing Usagi's voice bellowing for Kelly, and she said, "I think it was Weasley, Weasley, Jordan, Tsukino and Schussler, professor!"

The five mentioned glared at the girl, swearing to wreck their vengeance on her later. "Little prat," "Tiny git," "Rotten first year," and "Bloody idiot," was heard issuing from their mouths as the professor called them up to the high table.

"'Morning, Bumblebee, Minnie," Usagi said brightly. "What was it you wanted us for?"

"Yes, we're missing our lovely gruel," Lee put in.

"You surely can't think that _we_ did this, can you, Minnie McMuffin?" the twins said in unison.

"What is it you-" Kelly broke off to yawn, "wanted? We didn't do-" another yawn, "nothing. Oopsies, I meant anything..."

"I demand you take down this despicable display, now!" Minnie McMuffin- no, Minerva McGonagall, snapped.

"Sorry, professor dearest, but that is quite impossible," Usagi said.

"Yes, with all humblyness, your honor, we didn't put it up..." George began.

"So we obviously can't take it down," Fred said, completing the thought.

"Anyways, who would want to take down this most lovely relic?" Lee said, with what he thought was great charm.

Kelly yawned, "What was the-" yawn, "question again?-" yet another yawn, "I need sugar.... sugar sugar sugar sugar sugar..." completed with a super long yawn.

"Here you go, Kel Z!" Usagi said cheerily, waving her hand.

McGonagall stared. "Where did you learn to do that? I've never seen such magic!"

"Thanks, Usa," Kelly said, after eating about half of the jar of sugar that had appeared in her hands.

"Go AWAY! ALL of you!" McGonagall screamed, completely forgetting the reason she had called them to the table in the first place. "I _never_ will talk to them all at the same time, _ever _again," she muttered under her breath as they skipped back to the Gryffindor table. Well, Kelly and Usagi skipped, but Fred, George and Lee sprinted.

"NO! ALL THE BACON IS GONE!" Lee moaned. "Who ate the last bit?" he said in a dangerously quiet voice.

The table was silent for a moment, then a little squeak came. "It was me," the annoying first year said.

"Name?"

"E-ezma Belizna Dalton?" was the timid reply.

"Come here, Ezma," Lee said in a suddenly kind voice.

"Hey, can I handle this?" Usagi whispered to Lee.

"All right, then," he said grudgingly.

"Ezma, you know, you should _never_ finish the bacon when we Mischief Makers haven't had any yet," she said sweetly to the trembling first year, "because this is what you'll get!" She muttered something, and the girl found herself pinned to the ceiling by... cookies? Chocolate chip, sugar cookies, peanut butter cookies... you name it, it was there.

"How long should we leave her there?" Usagi said loudly to her fellow Mischief Makers and Kelly.

"An hour." That was Kelly.

"Two hours." Lee.

"Three!" Fred.

"Thirty seven!" George.

"I vote for twelve," Usagi said.

"All right, then," the rest agreed, somewhat disappointed with the shortness. They had decided thirty seven was the best, but twelve was better than nothing.

Precisely twelve hours later, the first year fell from the high ceiling and landed in a great pudding that had mysteriously appeared on the Gryffindor table.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Harry wasn't sure what he should do... he'd just found out what the first task was going to be, and seen Maxime and

Karkaroff near the dragons as well. _Obviously, Fleur and Victor will know what it is soon... Mamoru will probably get that Rei girl to do a fire reading, and Usagi will find some way. Certainly Hagrid will tell her! So that leaves..._

Cedric. I guess I'll have to tell him.

Most of Harry's predictions were right. Mamoru had persuaded Rei to do a fire-reading, and discovered he'd be facing a dragon, and Fleur and Victor had been informed by their headmasters. That left Usagi. She had no idea what she was facing, but was too wrapped up in being, well, over-energetic and playing pranks to realize that she had no idea what she would be up against.

In that way, she wasn't afraid, until it was announced at breakfast one day that the champions were to go to a certain tent.

"What for?" she pondered out loud.

"Didn't you remember? The first task!" Kelly said, as if she had been asked the stupidest question in the world. Which she had. 

"OH!" Usagi suddenly exclaimed. "I wonder what it will be?"

All that she knew was that she was very, very nervous, and that she needed to become... hyper! Yes, that was it... sugar and chocolate makes the nervousness disappear.

A huge spread of sweets and chocolate appeared before her in the air, and she walked out of the hall munching on

everything. A few minutes later, she skipped into the tent to see five gloomy, resigned faces, and one happily beaming face.

"Well! Now I can tell you the task! Reach into this bag, and pull out a figurine! Ladies first," he said, holding the bag out to Fleur. 

Fleur reached in and drew out a dragon with a number tied around its neck. Usagi would have started going ballistic had she not been so darn hyper. Instead, she gestured for the boys to have a go first.

Victor pulled out another dragon, and Harry another, and Cedric yet a different one, each with a tag around its neck. Mamoru pulled out a very pretty one, one that Usagi remembered as an Antipodean Opaleye. It had no pupils, and was a glistening, iridescent color, like the inside of a shell. A number five was tied around its neck.

Instead of anxiously placing her hand slowly into the bag, Usagi jammed it in eagerly (what DOES sugar do to your system?) and then screeched, "OUCH! IT BIT ME!" She slowly drew her hand out with a model tinier than the others attached to her hand, fangs sunk in deep. It was a copper color, with short horns and black ridges along its back.

"Ah, I see you have drawn out the Peruvian Vipertooth!" Ludo Bagman said happily. "Well, just wait until the bell rings, and then come out in order! You are to retrieve the golden egg." He waved cheerily before disappearing through the tent flap.

While the others sat dumbly, paced anxiously, or did other nervous things, Usagi skipped around the tent singing at the top of her lungs. Maybe she'd had a _bit_ too much sugar earlier. She should NOT be so happy and energetic when she was about to meet a dragon, with no idea of how to defeat it. Suddenly, she realized the tent was empty, and heard a gong.

"Oh! It's my go, isn't it?" she exclaimed, skipping out of the tent.

Everyone stared at the skipping blond. Who in their right minds would be skipping out to get past a dragon? Oh, it was Usagi. She definitely wasn't in her right mind.

It was only until she was right before the dragon that she realized that she had no idea how to retrieve the golden egg glistening among the others. She saw the small feet, and then slowly raised her eyes to meet the gaze of a small dragon, about fifteen feet in length. It seemed to grin at her, revealing long, pointed fangs, which were practically dripping with venom.

"Hello!" Usagi said happily, waving at the dragon. "I need to grab that egg right there," she said, pointing at the golden one nestled with the others.

The dragon bared its fangs again.

"It is NOT yours," Usagi said, stamping her foot, "and don't you dare say it is! You know very well that they," she jerked her thumb towards the panel of judges, "placed it there, and that I am supposed to get it. Now, let me past!"

The dragon growled a bit.

"Oh, so now you're saying that I'm a silly, hyperactive human? Well, you're right, but it's not very polite to point that out. Can I please have the egg?"

The dragon purred a bit.

"Come on, Caliope. I know that the egg is bothering you. Just because the stupid wizards said you're not supposed to let me have it, doesn't mean you can't give it to me."

Grudgingly, the dragon nudged the golden egg towards Usagi.

"Thank you! May your eggs hatch well and flourish wonderfully!" Usagi said, skipping off holding the golden egg.

The crowd was stunned. How had Usagi simply talked to the people-eating, vicious Vipertooth to make it give her the egg? And she'd done it the quickest of anyone! They scores were shot up, and they all craned around to look. Full marks from all except Karkaroff. Typical.

Suddenly, the crowd swarmed down for the stands and made for the medical tents. Harry and Ron were standing, concealed in the shadows, with Hermione hovering nervously around. It looked as if they had made up with each other.

"How did you pull off getting that darn egg without any injury?" Harry said, mock-glaring at his twin.

"My secret that you should know the answer to," Usagi said primly. "Let's get back to the tent. How did Mamoru get past his dragon?"

"He barely made it… tried to use some sort of water spell, but it just made the dragon mad. So then he tried transfiguring himself into a sheep and sending some other animal off in the opposite direction. Of course, Opaleyes love to eat sheep, so he just barely made it back in time. He snatched the egg and made for the medical tents with blood all over the place," Harry said, grinning. "It was pretty funny, actually. He didn't get very high marks."

"Hm. Sounds like he could do without any more embarrassment… wonder what I could do to him?" Usagi said, grinning evilly. Harry just groaned.

*** *** *** *** ***

I'll stop there… I'm tired and it's a school night. What d'ya all think? So sorry about the wait again, but I have a vacation coming up! I'll stop chattering and post this now…

Oh, in case you'd forgotten, Usagi can talk to animals, and dragons are animals ;-D

And the two newer dragons were from the wonderful book, _Fantastic Beasts & Where to Find Them_. Great reference material, ne?

Yes, it was short, but I liked her screaming at her dragon…

R&R!

Rini


	24. Year Four: The Fifth Mischief Maker

****

Firefly-chan- Thanks! It IS an awesome feeling! I put her getting hyper in there because I could just see myself doing that… heheehe

****

SerenityLNguyen- All right!

****

Bunni V- Ooo that's gotta be bad… you should try using floppies, like I do. It takes up a lot less space (I mean, I'm on chapter 24 of this, and I have a few other fics I'm working on that are posted, and more that aren''!) Thanks you! And you could just plant yourself in front of the computer and not move from there…

****

OoklaTheMok- Yeah, it was short… my computer was acting really screwy, but I fixed the paragraph things and your name. I'd been reading a book that mentioned monks a lot in it, and I saw the Mok and put the n in… so sorry! ::sniffles:: It wasn't completely spontaneous. It was another one of her spells, but to the casual viewer, they wouldn't have noticed her saying it ;-D I do, and I think it's great too! Some of my friends think I'm crazy (and they're right… but not because I love to write. I just am insane. We're all surprised that I haven't been sent to an asylum. A random person said that "they have places for people like [me]." Hehehee…)

****

Lilsaturnprincess- Thanks! ::eyes sparkle:: people actually re-read my stuff… I try to answer everybody's reveiws! I'm glad that you like that! Stumpedness is a good thing… oopsies, that wasn't a word… hehehee

****

FantasyChick- Yay! I got somebody hoooooooooooked… last time I eat a croissant and a dunkachino for breakfast… nope, it isn't… Thanks! And I hope this wait wasn't too long…

****

EternalMoonPrincess- oh, I don't think so. It's a lot nicer than what I was considering. And the thing with pinning the first year to the ceiling with cookies… that was mostly a joke between me and my friend (who I nick-named Ezma Belizna… Dalton is fitting because she's obsessive about science.)

****

Yukiro***LilyChild- Thanks, here's more, and the vote has been added to the fishbowl.

****

Usagipegasus- Thanks! It twas supposed to be somewhat amusing ;-D

****

Catteni- Thanks! Glad ya love it! I won't kill him, don't worry. I think he's too cool and funny… DREADLOCKS ROCK!

****

MarsMoonStar- Thanks! Hehee

****

Lil'roch- Thanks! I hope this wait was "a little bit" in your language! Here's the next chapter (it's right down there.)

****

DevilsDarling- AH! NOT THE DEMONS! ::runs away quickly:: oops, I'm a slow runner… but a fast typer. Typing sounds good! Yep yep yep! (The Land Before Time, the cool little dinosaur.)

****

Hanazakari- Oh, wow, if you think Usa was way too hyper, you do NOT want to meet me. You might be seeing more sooner or later… probably later. I started the thing with Oliver too early, which is why it got stale and he got killed… I'll be using her more! Don't feel sorry, I've done worse to my friend. She refuses to play Star Wars Monopoly any more, because it resulted in her putting her hand through a window JUST BECAUSE SHE WOULDN'T GIVE ME THE STUPID EWOK'S FOREST! ::sniffles:: Oh twell, here's the next chappie!

****

Tauros- I'll try… I didn't have much to write in that chapter… my sister is a Tauros…

****

Cheska- ::bows:: Thank you, thank you… here's more "ooout soon."

****

The Kuro no Tenshi- I'd get up so you can read!

Oh, I'll just make note of this here… when the sugar appeared, Usagi had said one of her and Kelly's spells, but no one really noticed that. They just saw the sugar appear.

HAH! I looked up Oliver in the baby-name book, and it says that it means "kind, affectionate." It's in his NAME to be nice and affectionate. :-D Sorry, that came from nowhere… but I don't know where nowhere is… ::scratches head:: nani? I'm confusing myself…

**__**

Can you read The Princess and the Pauper? It's an L/J fic, just started, and I need feedback. Please? 'Specially you, Silversickle17/Ami A/whatever you want me to call you.

*** *** *** *** ***

Much to Harry's relief, less scorn was thrown his way after the first task. To Usagi's great discomfort, people were paying her loads of attention. Mostly, they were in awe of her nerve to go out and face a dragon that is a notorious people-eater and… argue with it. They had no idea that she could talk to animals. Few did. 

About three days after the first task, Usagi tried opening her egg. A loud screeching filled her ears, but a song floated through her head.

__

"Come seek us where our voices sound,

We cannot sing above the ground,

And while you're searching, ponder this:

We've taken what you'll sorely miss,

An hour long you'll have to look,

And to recover what we took,

But past an hour, the prospect's black,

Too late, it's gone, it won't come back." 

"Can you shut that thing now?" a sixth year called. _Of course_, Usagi thought_, it must be some type of magical creature, since only I can understand the egg. But there must be some other way to hear what they say… 'Come seek us where our voices sound, We cannot sing above the ground,' so I know they live underground or… or in the water! That's it! They're in the lake. I'll have to do more research…_
    
    "What was that noise?" Minako said. The four Japanese girls were up in the dormitory, holding a meeting to discuss how to find Sailor Moon and Princess Serenity.

"Well, whatever it was, it has nothing to do with us. How are we supposed to find them? They have to be here _somewhere_," Makoto said, bringing the conversation back to the true topic of discussion.

"How about we send for Artemis? He should be able to locate the other guardian cat, who might know a bit more than we do," Ami pointed out logically. The others fell backwards onto their beds with a sigh. Why hadn't they thought of that sooner?

"We're such _bakas_," Rei moaned. {A/N: Baka=idiot, FYI}

Back downstairs, four very funny looking people were confronting Usagi. They were Kelly, Fred, George and Lee, but didn't quite look it at the moment.

"_Usagi_, put us back!" That had come from Lee, whose long hair was out of its usual dreadlocks. Instead, it was pulled into two low braids. He was also wearing a blue and white checked jumper and red, sparkly shoes. He looked just like Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz!

"Now!" Kelly added, noticing that Usagi didn't look in a hurry to do much of anything. Kelly was wearing overlarge clothes, which looked very much like a farmer's. It was all stuffed with straw, and a large straw hat sat on her head. She didn't look like she could stand very well.

"I'm afraid I can't. You know that, Kelly. We haven't invented a counter-spell!" Usagi was sounding very triumphant.

"Usa… come on, we know you'd never cast a spell if you couldn't take it off," Fred the Tin Man said. He creaked as he talked, and was very, very stiff.

"Don't make us do something bad," George cautioned. He was dressed as a lion, and seemed to be forcing the words out. "P-please." AHA! So that was why. He had a stutter in that form.

"Can't. But you three, come with me," Usagi said, steering the boys out of the common room and down the hall. Once in the chamber pot room, she sat them all down.

"I lied. I can take the spell off. But only on one condition," Usagi said.

"I'm not sure if I'll like your conditions…" Lee began uncertainly.

"Yeah, why can't we just wait until it jut wears off?" George put in.

"Hey, let's listen to the little lady," Fred said.

"All right, then."

"_Thank_ you," Usagi said scathingly. "Any how! I wrote a poem, and I'm going to read it.

It gets so very lonely,

Being a girl and the only.

I thought that it might be neat,

If we had another girl for a treat.

The girl is one we know so well,

The one and only, KEL!

So what do you say?

Is it yay, or is it nay?"
    
    Silence ensued for a few moments, before Usagi snapped impatiently, "So, can Kelly become a Mischief Maker or not? She could help carry on the tradition once we are gone… and I'll need some help after next year, because you'll all be graduating."

"Oh, that's what you were talking about?" Lee said blankly. Usagi sighed and shook her head sadly.

Lee, Fred and George exchanged a glance, {A/N: It's BA-ACK! I haven't done one of these in a while…}

Lee narrowed his eyes and raised an eyebrow. (Translation: I say that she's gone bonkers.)

George blinked four times. (Translation: Me, too.)

Fred twisted his mouth to the side of his face, which looked VERY odd on a Tin Man. (Translation: Well, she might be bonkers, but at least she has good reasoning. What _will_ happen when she's all on her own? It's about time we start training another person. Let's give Kelly a chance. She's already proven herself more than worthy.) {A/N: that was a really long one…}

"I am _not_ bonkers," Usagi snapped impatiently, interrupting their 'conversation.' "And thank you, Fred, for getting my point. So can we? She could be a Mischief Maker-in-training, and we don't tell her all the secrets… yet. But it does get rather dull hanging around _boys_ all the time." Usagi was trying hard not to laugh at the insulted looks on their faces.

"All in favor, say aye," Fred said solemnly.

"Aye," chorused Lee, George, and then three Usagis.

"How'd you do that?" Lee queried, turning to face Usagi.

"Easily," Usagi responded quickly before dashing off to fetch Kelly.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," Kelly said, holding her left hand up with her right hand over her heart.

"Welcome to the Mischief Makers, Kelly! We will call you… Warrior Woman!" Usagi exclaimed excitedly.

"Warrior Woman? Where did that come from?" George asked.

"From in here," Lee responded, showing him a baby name book.

"Cool! What does my name mean?" Fred said, snatching the book away. "'Ruler in peace'? What kind of meaning is that? I like warrior woman better…"

"Mine is farmer? _Farmer_? What was Mum on when she named us?" George was highly insulted.

"Well, my name means 'from the meadow'. Geesh, these are crazy…" Lee wasn't super happy with his, either.

"Well, mine means rabbit or bunny, and it suits me just fine. Let's look up everyone else's names!" Usagi exclaimed.

Somehow, Kelly had the book in her hands. "How'd you do that?" Fred said, staring at his hands. He had been certain the book had still been there…

"Let's see… Hermione means 'of the earth'. Harry means 'soldier'. Ron_ald_ is a type of Reginald, which means 'powerful and mighty'." Kelly read the names of three of their closer friends.

"How come little Ronniekin's name means something fun?" Fred and George said, pouting.

"Look up Minnie McMuffin's name!" Lee said excitedly.

"Minerva… wisdom. Oh, there's a mythological meaning, the goddess of wisdom. Fitting…" Kelly muttered, flipping through the pages. "Milka? Who would name their kid Milka? Poor child…" 

"Milka?" Usagi said in an amused way.

"It's a form of Emily."

"Oh."

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

"Oh, it's _mermaids_!" Usagi said as she finally found the right page. "Mermaids are intelligent creatures, and their voices sound _below the ground_! Under water. And it sounds really screechy when they're above ground. So I have to go find the mermaids in the lake and recover what they took. No problem."

One would think Usagi was a lunatic, talking about going swimming in a lake to find the mermaids. But it _was_ no problem for her. She'd simply find the word for a type of fish in Spanish, and fit it into her transforming spell.

For now, though, it was time to go to bed. It had been a long day, casting and taking off that spell on the four other MMs (Mischief-Makers), and there was the prank she had to pull on the other champions the next day…

She didn't notice the two pairs of eyes watching her as she yawned and left the library.

"You are certain she is the one?" The voice was masculine, and belonged to a white cat.

"I'm sure, Artemis. Remember, she transformed and used the attack, and nothing bad happened." This voice belonged to Luna.

"Well, we'll tell the girls then. They should include her in their plans to find Princess Serenity. And we have to find Prince Endymion, as well."

Luna nodded her sleek, black head, and the two cats padded silently out of the library.

*** *** *** *** *** ***

R&R, please!


	25. Year Four: Champion' Pranks and Dates

****

Hanazakari- I didn't say I didn't like your name… and the hand through window thing was accidental. We were running around like maniacs, her chasing me because I wouldn't give her the card. We ended up running outside, and I slammed the garage door shut, and she put her hand through that window. I had the glance-thing explained in the rough draft, but I lost that… she already is Sailor Moon… but that might not last… hm. 

****

Moonlight Pixie Witch- Hehehehe that's an awesome idea! It might be in upcoming chapters…

****

DevilsDarling- NOT THE HAIR! NOW you are scaring me… ::shivers:: read, please… not the demons! At least you have a boyfriend…

****

Firefly-chan- Thanks! The second task will be either next chapter or the one after… probably next.

****

Catteni- It's still coming!

****

MarsMoonStar- nice word! My LA teacher said that a lot last year…

****

Siren- thank you! I can't believe new people are still reading this… it's gotten so long! I might and I might not (most likely not), so be happy (please?)!

****

Jessica Black- hehehe me too! Well, that's why it's there…

****

Sailor Star Scream- because they're a major part of the story, and will be for the next year? Thank you, and you'll find out whether it will be M/U or L/U. I like loo better than moo, it sounds better.

****

Bunni V- congrats! And thanks! Hehee

****

Lilsaturnprincess- thanks, and you're welcome!

****

Tenshi-chan- tis okay! You'll find out all the answers soon, no worries! 

****

The Kuro no Tenshi- you're welcome, and thank you! I think I reviewed your fic, didn't I? Hmm… I'll check lata.

****

Cheska- yep, it is sad… and she is over it. I needed to make Kelly a big character! She's fun to write, a combo of me and one of my friends.

****

Silver Star- kay!

****

Adb- hehehehehahahahohoho! Umm… kay.

****

Sailor Capricorn- *only* twenty four? ONLY? Are you nutters? I've never even come close to writing this much! Never mind, you can't be nutters… I am. Hm… not a bad idea!

****

Little one- tis okay! I am sorry :-( But thank you!

****

Reviewer's Quotes!

I've decided to do a little 'tasting' thing, where you all give me one of your fave quotes from any of my fics (and who said it or who it's about). I'd really appreciate it if you copied it out and left it in your review! I just figure that way, I could see what types of things you all like the best, and work them in a bit more. Thank ya'll greatly! 

Rini

Oh yeah, and if any of you could read One Reason to Die, Three Reasons to Live, and let me know if I should continue and give suggestions, I'd be grateful! And if you R&Red The Princess and The Pauper, I'd be happy! They're both L/J fics, btw.

*** *** *** *** ***

__

You must open your egg at noon tomorrow to understand the clue.

What a strange note! thought Cedric Diggory. _Well, I might as well give it a go… I've tried nearly everything else!_

Oh, there was a small note on the back.

__

Great Hall

So I open it in the Great Hall? All right… 

Through a spasm of gullibility, Cedric was going to embarrass himself horribly. But Victor Krum would come first.

The owls swooped into the Great Hall at breakfast, and Usagi spotted Hazeka amid the throng. But her owl didn't come directly to her. Instead, it flew to the Slytherin table and dropped an envelope on the unsuspecting Krum.

He seemed to think it was a normal letter- a slightly off-white colour- so he opened it. Unfortunately for him, it was one of Fred and George's new products: disguised Howlers.

"You're cruddy, crummy, Krum!

You look like a big bum!

You usually stalk and always gawk

At sweet Hermione- you're so dumb!"

There was more to the little song, but at this point the song faded off. Krum had run as fast as possible (with the letter) outside. Most of the hall erupted with laughter, but Hermione buried her face in her hands.

"Sorry, 'Mione," Usagi said softly from the other end of the table.

The rest of the time until lunch was normal, with only the usual amount of explosions and scoldings. But at lunch, Cedric opened his egg. At first, the screeching sound bombarded everyone's ear drums, pounding to enter their heads.

Then the sound began to change. It formed words that seemed gibberish at first, but then they took on Cedric's voice and had meanings.

"My name is Cedric Diggory,

A pretty boy indeedy.

If ever my face were badly marred,

I would be forever scarred.

My crush is on-"

The egg was slammed shut suddenly, and Cedric's face was looking astonished and burning with embarrassment. Once more, the school erupted with laughter.

The thing that happened at supper, however, was much more entertaining.

Usagi and Kelly had charmed two certain glasses of Pumpkin juice. One belonged to Mamoru Chiba, the other to Fleur Delacour. 

Fleur drank hers, but nothing happened. Mamoru, however, immediately jumped up and began doing a very graceful ballet dance. It would have been lovely to watch, had Mamoru not had a look of excruciating pain on his face, and had he not been so tall and masculine. The teachers tried to stop him, but ended up having to wait for the dance to finish.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

"Mariette! Did you do zis?" Fleur's shriek echoed through the Beauxbatons carriage the following morning.

"Do wat, Fleur?"

"Zis!" Fleur exclaimed to the other girl. Her hair had turned a very ugly shade of greenish brown, and was totally unmanageable. Her eyes had become tiny, round and black, and she had gained about fifty pounds of fat. Needless to say, she wasn't happy.

"No," the other girl said, suppressing a giggle. She would have to congratulate whoever was doing all these wonderful pranks.

"But I can't go to breakfast like zis!"

"Come along, _ma petite chous_, _c'est_ time for ze breakfast," Madame Maxime's voice said, resounding through the carriage. {A/N: _my little cabbages, it's_.}

"Oh, no," Fleur moaned. "Wat will I do now?"

"Go to breakfast," Mariette said cheekily, dashing off.

Fleur just groaned.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

"You should have seen everyone's faces! That was priceless," Kelly gasped at Lee as he sat down to breakfast. "We should have taken a picture!"

"We did," Usagi said, holding up a newly developed photograph depicting the moment when Fleur had entered the Great Hall.

Lee started laughing. "I can't believe I missed that!"

Lee had been in detention that morning, and had been late coming to breakfast.

"Me neither," Kelly and Usagi said together.

"You neither what?" Fred and George had just joined them. They'd been serving detention with Lee.

"We can't believe that you three missed this," Kelly said, brandishing the picture at the twins.

"How did you get that from me?" Usagi demanded.

"My secret." Kelly shrugged.

"How did _you_ learn glance-talk?" George directed at Usagi suddenly.

"I can only translate. You can't expect me to not have picked up on some of it, spending all that time around you three."

Her answer was acceptable, but in truth, she'd just pretended they were animals and was able to translate.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

"We're having a ball?" Usagi whispered to Hermione towards the end of Transfiguration. "And I need to have a partner? I can't ask anyone! And no one will ask me!"

"Calm down, Usa. Plenty of people would ask you. Just make sure that you're super available, meaning mostly on your own, a lot."

"All-all right then," Usagi said nervously, fingering her old necklace. It was a little bunny charm with a pearl (her birthstone) embedded in it. "Do y'think that Fred, George, Lee and Kelly is a small enough group?"

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. Even she, the bookworm, understood boys better than Usagi. Giving up, she simply said, "Sure."

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

"One of you three has to take Kelly to the Yule ball," Usagi said a few days later.

"I can't. I'm going with Angelina," Fred said.

"Katie!" George put in.

"Are you going with anyone?" Usagi pushed the question at Lee.

"No," he said, his heart sinking. He'd been planning on asking-

"Good. Then go invite her!" Usagi said, pushing his chair the two centimeters that separated them. 

"Sure, I'll go with you," Kelly said without giving Lee a chance to ask. Of course she'd heard what was going on… she'd been sitting at the same table, right next to them!

Now all that was needed was a date for Usagi. Had Kelly not been an MM (Mischief Maker, remember?), Usagi probably would've gone with Lee as friends. But Kelly was and MM, and in one of the years that had to be invited to go. 

So now Usagi was stuck waiting for some boy to become so desperate that he'd ask her.

The question wasn't long in coming, and the boy who asked wasn't asking out of desperation. 

"Can I ask you something?" Mamoru asked, looking uncomfortable under the glares the other MMs were directing at him.

"Sure," Usagi said comfortably, no moving.

"Er, in private?"

"This is private enough, thanks," Usagi said in an 'I'm pretending not to understand what you want' tone.

"All right. Erm, I was wondering if you would go to the Yule ball with me."

"And you can keep on wondering for a while," Usagi said dismissively.

At Mamoru's baffled look, Kelly translated. "She means she's not making up her mind right this moment and good-bye."

"Oh."

After Mamoru left, Lee nearly pounced on Usagi. "Are you seriously going to have to think about that git?"

Once more, Kelly spoke for Usagi. "Of course she isn't," she snapped, "She's just going to make him wait a bit before turning him down."

Lee looked at Usagi, and she affirmed that statement with a nod.

George and Fred exploded with laughter.

"That's a bloody brilliant idea!" {A/N: Guess who said that…}

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

****

"Usagi, you can't turn down everyone that asks you," Kelly cautioned her friend a few days before Christmas break.

"I won't," Usagi said, gazing at lee. There was only one person she really wanted to go with…

Kelly walked over to Lee and said quietly but decidedly, "Lee, if someone else asks me to the ball, I'm going to go with them. I know there's someone who likes you that's still single."

Lee looked up, startled, and said, "All right, then."

About three minutes later, Kelly had agreed to be escorted by Kareem Caulinburg of the fifth year, leaving Lee to figure out who liked him.

"AHA! My name could also mean 'elf or wise counselor.' That's a bit better," Fred announced. He'd become obsessed with that baby name book Usagi had found. "Hey, Gus! Your name comes from the Celtic spirit of laughter, love and wisdom. That is soo not fair!" Fred was starting to sound like a whiny girl.

__

Is it contagious? Lee thought as he edged towards the dorm stairs.

"Avery, how come you get to be the elf ruler?" That was George. It _must_ be contagious. Lee ran for his life and sanity.

"Blaise is a stammerer!" someone completely unknown to Lee sniggered, the words drifting up the stairs.

He paid no attention. He was trying to make up his mind whether to ask the one he wanted to ask or not.

*** *** *** ***

Ooo that was a long one! R&R! Don't forget the quotes thing I mentioned up there ^.

Rini


	26. Year Four: Before the Ball

Kay, this is completely irrelevant to anything, but I want to talk about how I write! I usually start on the computer and just post whatever I have, but on occasion I have to hand write my chapters and THEN type them… which is sooo annoying. I always wear my same star necklace, and I have to be warm. My dictionary is in a shelf right next to my computer, and then I have _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_, _The Quotable Star Wars _(don't ask), and _The Best Baby Name Book in the Whole World_. I also have a small list of notes to myself about what I want to have happen, and a picture depicting 'PREPARING FOR THE COCONUT WARS- on the tropical island in the lake'. It's not very good (I drew it), but it has inspired me for something to happen in The Princess and the Pauper. I am always drinking or eating something cold. I also have a hall pass from May fifth, in two thousand one, and a mood ring that I don't even know what the colors mean for it. I usually play Solitaire or Hearts while I'm writing, so my full attention isn't on the story. Oddly enough, I write best that way. If I'm fully concentrated, I think and try too much, and as the great Yoda said, "Try not. Do. Or do not. There is no try." Of course, there's always, "Size matters not. Look at me. Judge me by my size, do you?" That's just very fitting for me… I'm the shortest girl in my grade. Actually, I'm the shortest person in my grade: all the boys are taller than I am. 

Speaking about irrelevant things, want to know about the birthday card that I just sent my cousin? Probably not, but I'll tell you anyway. The front says, "Merry Christmas, (cousin's name)!" then there are some hearts and it says, "A Valentine card…" On the inside I drew two four-leaf clovers and it says, "Top o' the mornin' to ya! And many joys of… something this Mother's Day! Happy Thanksgiving! (my real name) I hope your costume suits you well." The last bit was written in Halloween colors with pumpkins next to it. The back says, "Happy Memorial Day! Card made by me, your hyperactive cousin!" I put a real message one the inside part (I folded the paper in four) but I don't think she'll find it. That's the BEST way to make birthday cards, especially if you're bored (like me).

Um… now that I've just wasted a few minutes typing about something that most likely nobody would have read, here's the responses and then the fic!

If any really whacked out things appear ("Floppyfish" being very common) it's most likely another of my words for "thank you" or "thanks" because using only those two terms becomes very dull.

Interesting fact for the day: Did you know that if you put an ice cube in a glass of 7UP, it fizzes? Pretty nifty, huh? 7UP is pretty good, but Sprite is the best…

****

Hanazakari- wun't it sweetiness? How do you know I never said I didn't like your name? Hm? I didn't say you wuz blaming me… I just felt like explaining. Maybe you did, maybe you didn't. That is all.

****

The Kuro no Tenshi- Thank you! I will try!

****

Crazygurl70- maybe he will be dead by the time the clock strikes twelve… never mind, none of my clocks strike the hour… poor hours, they must get pretty beat up! Thank you. They are nice, aren't they? Sorry for any amount of waiting time…

****

Firefly-chan- I hope this is soon. About the asking… I hope he does, too.

****

Usagipegasus- thank you! That's nothing compared to what I've actually thought of doing in real life… unfortunately, I would be killed, kicked off the student court, and banned from the computer if I tried any of them ::sobs::

****

DevilsDarling- hehehe you're not threatening me with devils this time! I think, just for that, I will write. Um, I would any ways, actually… boyfriend issue: I only have danced with… three boys at school dances, and I've only had two crushes… no, three. Two of the people I danced with (at my fifth grade social) danced with me out of pity, and the third (same dance) I had to dance with so someone could take a picture (me and one of the others ruined the first… heh heh heh…). That's the furthest I've gotten with guys. You at least had the leisure to break up! Oh twell, not that I'm complaining.

****

MarsMoonStar- here's more.

****

Nikki- nope, we can't judge on pairings. I get sick of normal ones, so I write my lovely little whacked out things that everyone else thinks, "Where'd that come from?" with. That wasn't a very good sentence…

****

Bunni V- thank you, and me too. His speeches are corny. Hehehe that is one situation I will never find myself in, actually. Five… ::whistles::

****

Siren- thanks with pudgypandas! Hehehe it is great, isn't it? I'm trying to make him "popular but dorky." Popular to his friends, dorky to the rest of the world. I probably have to kill him, to keep things going with JK's world… ::sniffles:: he wasn't so bad, was he?

****

Daisy- thank you for reviewing! ::eyes sparkle:: there's even people reading who don't necessarily review… that's a lot of people reading this fic! I read your fic (you probably know that) and it was pretty good! One thing I forgot to put in the review, though, was the fact that it was a bit too much blood and gore that last chapter for me to just read straight through… maybe if you separated it from everything else so that that is it's own chapter? Just might make it seem shorter. But it was good!

****

Little One- yep, I'm not mad. I was going to use your character as the champion from Ziklag, but it's not too late for your character to put in an appearance! If you just send me all the stuff (and find a Japanese-ish name, maybe?) that is necessary for a major character, it'd be much appreciated. Thanks for reading my notes!

****

Day dream- hyper people aren't scary! Well, maybe they are… wrinklyrabbits!

****

Sailor Capricorn- thanks for the quote! I totally forgot about that one… 'Creevy' isn't anywhere in it that I can find… but Dennis is. Ya must be! Hehe. Unfortunately, it didn't work for my computer, but if you just hit 'enter' it will work on some computers. 

****

Jupi- here's more! Thanks, and I'll find the exact place for that quote… it's in one of the fourth-year chapters…

****

Usagi Malfoy- Maybe she will, maybe she won't. We twill see, we twill we twill.

****

Cheska- I will ask when I am ready to ask! She will not end up with Mamoru-baka because I say she won't…

Ah, but I say she _might_, Lee, and a quick little self-insertion and we end up together! Erm, sorry there… ::sweatdrops:: heh heh heh… that was Lee up there, in case you couldn't tell.

****

Rini- Well you are correct. I am Or years old. Hehehehe… Yappa-pa? Nani?

****

Jessica Black- maybe!

****

SerenaSaturn- Hay is for horses! Thank you… I don't own any hooks ::looks confused:: so how could I have you hooked? Just when I can, which is usually weekly or more. Let's see… which one? For SM fics, there's Letters to Heaven, for HP fics, there's One Reason to Die, Three Reasons to Live, Voldemort's Choice, Lily and James, Rudolph style, Neville's Pensieve, Hagrid in Wonderland, and The Princess and the Pauper. The only ones that aren't L/J fics are the ones that say "Neville" and "Hagrid" in the title. Then I also have my little poetry collection and Family of the War. Ze end! Hehee mangymonkeys!

****

SilverSickle17- Sure, sure, whatever you say. How did you like Ezma Belizna Dalton? Should I use her more? You need to read my other new fics, SS, kay? 'specially Lily and James, Rudolph style, and The Princess and the Pauper, and One Reaon to Die, Three Reasons to Live. wait, those are my new fics… hahahahaaa maybe just because you want it Lee and Usagi, I will turn around and make it… Usagi and Terry Boot! Hahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa I'll shut up now.

****

Yukiro***Lily Child- thank you, and okey day! I read stuff at school, too hehehe.

Disclaimer: Have I even had one of these? Do I need to have one of these? I don't really think I should have to have one… but fine, I will. I own the main plot (not the one JK cooked up, the other one that is revolving around it), the characters (like Kelly, Ezma Belizna Dalton, and other random pop-up go-away characters that I don't remember) and most of the personalities of the people… 'specially Lee's, since we don't see him that much. I also own the secret room that we haven't seen in a while, glance-talk, the Spanish spells, most of the pranks, and a lot of other stuff. Basically, I don't own the HP or SM characters or the books' and series' plot, but I am taking major liberties with them.

I think I've rambled enough in this, so ON WITH THE STORY!

*** *** *** *** ***

"Colin means 'child' but Dennis means 'of Dionysus'. Dionysus is the God of wine and vegetation. Interesting combination…" Fred said, reading from the baby name book once more.

"OI! Dennis! Want to get us some of that wine, then?" George said, calling to Dennis Creevey.

"Hey, Kelly! Listen to this little part! Leia says, "I happen to like nice men." Then Han says, "I'm a nice man." So she says, "No you're not." Then at another part she says, "I love you!" so he says, "I know. I love you," and she says, "I know.""

"That isn't funny, Usagi!" Kelly called back.

"So? I didn't say it was!" Usagi shouted, grinning. Kelly shook her head in mock-disappointment. "Oh, oh! This one's rather funny… "Don't worry about Master Luke… He's quite clever you know… for a human being." Guess who said that, and to whom!" 

"Erm, a robot to someone?" Kelly asked, shrugging. She didn't know much about Star Wars, as she never watched it, but Usagi had recently received a book of quotes from the movies and hadn't shut up about it since.

"Nearly! The correct answer is… drum roll please," Usagi said, and a random second year began pounding his (or her) feet on the floor, "C-3PO to R2D2!"

"Actually, I was right on. R2D2 is someone, and C-3PO is a robot," Kelly said.

Usagi sighed and tapped her foot impatiently. "But you were _supposed_ to guess their names!"

Before Kelly could come up with a response, someone tapped Usagi on the shoulder.

"Could I have a word, Usa?" the person asked, and Usagi turned around to find an uncomfortable looking Lee.

Usagi grinned and said, "Yep."

"Out there?" he said, jerking his thumb in the direction of the portrait hole.

"Nope. Whatever you want to say can come after me, however. Would you like to go to the Yule ball with me?" Usagi didn't realize that this was what he had come to ask _her_ about.

"All right, then," Lee said, before trotting off through the crowded common room.

"Oi! LEE!" Usagi called to him. He stopped and turned around. "What did you want to ask?"

"The same thing you did."

"Oh," Usagi said quietly, blushing with pleasure. _He likes me?_

"Usagi! Usagi!" Kelly was snapping her fingers under Usagi's nose. "Wake up!"

"Wah?" she said confusedly, breaking out of her reverie.

"Do you want to play BS? This lot doesn't know how." Kelly was pointing to a small knot of first, second, third, and fifth years.

"Sure," Usagi said, grinning evilly.

{A/N: For those who don't know what BS is, it will be told now. BS really stands for bull shit, but BS is used for more obvious reasons (teachers, younger ears, people who don't like swearing…). The play proceeds with the whole deck (or two, or three, or however many decks you use) of cards being dealt out to all the players. Then, the person with a chosen Ace (it always changes when I play) puts all their Aces face-down in the middle and says "Two Aces," assuming they had two. Then the next person puts down Twos, and the next Threes, and so on all the way up to Kings. Then you start all over again with Aces. The hard part is that you don't always have the necessary cards, so you have to lie. If someone knows that you lied, they say "BS," and you take all the cards. However, if you didn't lie, they have to take all the cards. The point is to get rid of all your cards the quickest.}

Usagi had a very interesting history of BS. One time she was playing with three other girls and a single deck, and becoming bored, she simply counted out all her cards and then said, "Sixteen Jacks." Amazingly enough, she nearly got away with it. Yet another time, she always put down four cards instead of two, but eventually got caught. {A/N: Sorry for this style of writing, but I've been reading the Series of Unfortunate Events, and this is how he writes… it's hard to write differently at the moment, plus, this is necessary information for those who don't know how to play.}

Usagi's plan this time was to count all her cards a bit into the game, and transfigure them all into whatever it was she needed. Then, she would win.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

"Have you told Mamoru that you're not going with him yet?" Kelly asked the day before the Yule ball.

"Oops," Usagi said. "That slipped my mind completely! Not that it matters… Ezma, go tell Mamo-baka that I'm not going with him, all right?"

"Yes, Usagi," the little girl piped before slipping out of the third year girl's dorms.

The girl had taken to following Usagi and Kelly around like a shadow, and the only thing she was useful for was sending her on little, unpleasant errands, such as the one she was running right this moment.

"You shouldn't use her like that," Kelly said, trying hard not to laugh.

"Like what? She lives to do things for me. You saw her! She was all excited about going to tell him. And he can't very well get mad at a first year, and I won't have to see him if he's sad."

Usagi was right, and perfectly logical. They were about to continue talking, but at that moment the Japanese students staying in the room entered.

"I'll go now," Usagi said, eyeing the girls distrustfully.

"See you bright and early tomorrow!" Kelly chirped.

Usagi didn't like the sound of that.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

"RISE AND SHINE, SLEEPYHEAD! IT'S A BEE-YOU-TEE-FULL DAY OUT!" Kelly's magically magnified voice boomed through the fourth year girl's dorms. This wasn't all that Usagi woke up to, however. At the same moment that Kelly shouted, she poured a huge bucket of ice cold water (probably from the lake) onto Usagi.

"What was that for?" Usagi shouted, sitting bolt upright and splattering water onto the next two beds.

"Who's attacking?" Ami said quickly from across the room, jumping up with her transformation pen in hand.

"Kelly the Kung-Fu Koala," Usagi said evilly, whipping out her wand.

"What-" Kelly didn't get to finish her sentence. She had been transfigured into a koala bear, and was executing some highly talented moves. It looked very silly on a cuddly koala, though. Everyone else in the dorm fell down laughing on the floor and their beds.

Half an hour later, Usagi had used a drying charm, set the room to rights, and had been persuaded to put Kelly back to normal.

"I'll race you all out to the lake!" Kelly shrieked to the other girls.

"You're on!" they all chorused.

A mad dash for the door ensued, before they all realized that they weren't dressed properly yet. Usagi and Kelly were left running to the lakeside, howling with laughter at the other girls' faces as they realized that they weren't ready to run out into the snow. Usagi had dressed while the others were watching Kelly the Kung-Fu Koala, and of course, Kelly had been dressed before she went to wake up Usagi.

"OI! Usa! Kelly! What kept you?" George yelled from his position in a tree.

Fred, ignoring him, bellowed, "Get down from that tree and give me back my scarf!" He was dancing about below the tree.

"Fred, give George his scarf back," Lee said, speaking up to the twin perched in the tree. 

Jumping down nimbly, Fred said, "How did you know the difference? We're so bundled up, you can't possibly see that freckle."

Lee smirked and said, "George doesn't like to climb trees."

To save confusion, Fred and George had switched hats (they had their names embroidered on them) and scarves (also with names embroidered on them) in hopes of confusing the others.

In reply to Fred's earlier question, Usagi said, "First, Kelly thought dumping a few gallons of water on me was the best method of waking me up, so I decided she'd be cute as a Kung-Fu koala. It took about half an hour to get out of the room. Then we were laughing at the others, because they almost came running out in their nightclothes."

"Oh," was the unanimous reply.

After a huge snowball fight involving the MMs, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and most of the other Gryffindors, Kelly and Usagi excused themselves to the girls' dorms.

They holed themselves up in Kelly's room (the Ziklag students were with some of their friends in another room) and began to prepare.

They both took a quick, warm shower, which was very refreshing after the long time out in the cold, and then jumped into their pajamas (so they'd be more comfortable than in their dress robes while they did everything else).

Usagi used a very complicated form of the drying charm on their hair, and then turned to Kelly. "Close your eyes and imagine what you want your hair to be like," she instructed. Kelly obeyed, and Usagi performed a small spell. "Open your eyes."

"That's exactly what I wanted, Usa!" Kelly exclaimed, leaning in closer to the mirror. Kelly was a more athletic type of girl, and preferred her hair to be held back and up out of her face. Her hair was out of her face, but it wasn't up. Instead, her hair had lost its usual wisps, and fell down her back to just above the bottom of her shoulder blade. The front sections of her hair (including her long bangs that were the length of the rest of her hair) were braided around, up near the top of her forehead and down below the rest of her hair, in a full circle.

"'Course it is. It's what you pictured," Usagi said, closing her eyes and performing the spell on herself. "See, that's what I wanted my hair to be like."

Usagi's hair was shorter, waist-length, with her bangs completely grown out ("I won't put that back. I like my hair like this," Usagi said.). 

"Now, to style it…" She closed her eyes once more and performed the spell (once more). This time, her hair was carefully curled and pulled back into a ponytail, with what used to be her bangs hanging down the sides of her face (also curled, of course. It'd look silly if they weren't.).

"I really don't have much in the way of make-up," Usagi said apologetically.

"I haven't got any, so whatever you have will work," Kelly replied.

"Right then. I have lip-gloss, a bit of eye shadow, and a smidgen of glitter. I don't believe in using much more than that, as it would be much too gaudy. I say we forget the glitter for now, go for a light layer of lip-gloss, and just a dash of eye shadow to accentuate our dress robes." Here Usagi giggled, then explained, "I've always wanted to talk like those silly make-up ladies on the telly or in shops. It's fun!"

"My dress robes," Kelly broke in, steering her friend back on track, "are light purple."

"Good! That's one of the colours I have!" Usagi exclaimed, opening her eye shadow container. "Close your eyes," she instructed, daubing a bit on the brush.

About three seconds later, both of their eyes were done, and each had a tube of lip-gloss set in front of them ("We need to wait until last second so we can eat without getting the nasty taste in our mouths," Usagi had explained.).

"What should we do now?" Kelly asked. "There's still," she consulted her watch, "One and a half hours until we're expected to be down in the common room, two hours until the doors open."

"Let's go to the kitchens!" Usagi exclaimed, dashing out the door.

"Usa! Usa! You're still in your pajamas!" Kelly called after her friend. "So am I, for that matter," she muttered to herself as she set off down the stairs.

The boys and few younger years in the common room goggled at the sight of two girls running through the common room and out the portrait hole in baggy flannel pants (Kelly's were a plain, dark blue, Usagi's a light pink with cream and pink colored snowflakes and dots on them {A/N: Like mine…}) and somewhat oversized tee-shirts. It didn't help any that their hair was done up nicely, and they appeared to have their make-up half done (which they did).

Amazingly enough, they didn't run into anyone on their way to the kitchens. It could have been helped by the fact that they were running top speed, and whipping through secret passages that no one else knew about.

They asked the house elves for a mug of chocolate and some croissants, and took their time eating and drinking the treats.

"No, no, we really shouldn't have any more," Kelly said, refusing the food the house elves tried to give them as they left. "We have the ball tonight, remember?"

"Oh, Kelly, we can take a few things to stock up on in our room," Usagi said, looking at the delectable pastries the house elves were presenting.

"Well, all right, then…" Kelly said uncertainly. Immediately all the food was shoved on them, and they had run out the door.

"Miss Shussler, Miss Tsukino, just _what_ do you think you are doing?" McGonagall's voice said, calling the quickly walking girls to a halt.

"Getting food?" Usagi said around a mouthful of crumbs that used to be a crepe.

"I won't even ask how you discovered where the kitchens are," the professor said with a sigh, "but I meant: What do you think you are doing, running about in your nightclothes? Shouldn't you be preparing for the Yule ball?"

"We are ready! All we have to do is brush our teeth and get into our robes, and that should take about one minute, right? And we were comfortable in our pajamas, so we decided to go out as we were. Is that a problem?" Kelly asked, all innocence.

"Yes, actually, it is," McGonagall said heavily. "But just go, go. You don't seem to be getting the point."

"Point? What point?" Usagi shrieked. She was deathly afraid of sharp objects, and for those who don't know, points are usually pretty sharp.

"Sh, Usa, she meant that we didn't get her meaning," Kelly soothed, steering her friend back to Gryffindor Tower.

"Oh," Usagi said, sighing. "That's all right, then. Where are we going to keep the food until we get to the room?"

"What food? You ate the rest of it."

"I did? Oh. I did."

Kelly sighed and shook her head. _I seem to do that a lot around Usagi… well, it's Usagi, so I guess that's all you can expect…_ Kelly glanced at her watch. "Well, we've successfully wasted an hour. Should we go finish getting ready now, and then play a game of Wist?"

"Sure!" Usagi said, dashing up the stairs.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

"Oh, bloody hell," Usagi said, looking at Kelly's watch. "We have about half a minute to get down to the Entrance Hall."

"Run!" Kelly cried, dropping her cards and dashing out the door. Usagi followed suit. The younger years looked very startled to see two dressed-up girls running through the common room (one of them being a champion) thirty seconds before the ball was due to begin.

With fifteen seconds left to go, they skidded down a last flight of stairs near the big, grand, sweeping staircase of the Entrance Hall. Knowing that only falling through that trick step had gotten them to this place that quickly, they glanced at each other. Their glance-talk was nothing like the boy's, however.

Usagi looked at Kelly. (Translation: Let's do it.)

Kelly looked at Usagi. (Translation: Let's do it.)

They ran for the staircase, one on each side of the hall, and just before they hurtled down the stairs, they jumped onto the banisters.

"Excellent ride!" Kelly called to Usagi as they plummeted down.

"Brilliant!" Usagi agreed.

The floor came up to meet them, and they both fell onto their bottoms with loud THUMPS! The astonished crowd began laughing, and parted as Kelly and Usagi struggled over to where the other champions stood. At that moment, the doors to the Great Hall swung open, and Lee appeared at Usagi's elbow.

"Looks like you didn't leave Chiba enough time to find a decent date," he grinned.

Usagi smiled back. "That's what comes of saving yourself for someone who doesn't want you," she whispered as they both moved into the hall in the champion procession.

Lee said nothing about how Usagi looked. She wore the robes that Mrs. Weasley had bought her {A/N: The blue ones that match her eyes… look back to the… erm… second chapter of year four for a slightly more articulate description.}. Usagi had charmed them to slowly change colors every few minutes, moving from the wonderful blue to a soft purple, into pink, then back to blue. The only jewelry she wore was the necklace her grandmother had given her {A/N: the one with the pearl in it… a crescent moon.} and little pearl earrings. 

Lee wore dark, dark blue robes, so dark they almost looked black, and hadn't done anything else to change his appearance. Wait, he had. He _definitely_ hadn't had that earring there before. Usagi bit back a laugh as she noticed it. it was perfectly all right to wear an earring, but his was completely ridiculous. It was a huge, gaudy thing, deep blue and silver. The silver part was what looked like a miniature spider web, and the blue was a fly, slightly wrapped up in silver.

"Nice earring," she hissed as they took their seats.

"Thanks," he said back cheerfully, before ordering his food.

Usagi was so busy following his example that she hadn't even noticed that Dumbledore hadn't told them how to yet. 

"How'd you know how to do that if the headmaster hadn't shown us yet?" Hermione whispered to Usagi.

Usagi jumped, then smiled. She knew that Hermione was attending the ball with Krum. "Let's just say that the house elves and the MMs, are like this." She crossed her middle and index fingers to indicate how close they were.

Hermione laughed before both of their attention spans were drawn to the boys that had accompanied them.

*** *** *** *** ***

Hm. I suppose I'll explain Wist here. It's a card came, and I'm pretty sure it's called Wist. If not, it's Wisk. But Wist sounds better, so that's what we'll call it. You start out with seven cards each, and it's a bit like War (for those of you who know how to play THAT). One person decides what Trumps are (hearts, diamonds, spades, or clumps, which are clubs but called clumps when they're Trumps). Trumps can win over anything. Then that person puts down a card, and the other person has to put down a card higher than it in the same suit, use the Trumps, or, if they haven't the same suit, they trash it by putting a low card of another suit down. At the end of the round, the person with the most cards gets to choose Trumps. From seven cards, it goes down to six, then five, then four, and so on. The only rounds that really count are the last two. The last one wins the whole game, but the second to last decides who gets to choose Trumps, which usually increases their chances of winning.

Sounds confusing when written, but it isn't really. 

Most of this chapter was written based on stuff I'd do if I were at Hogwarts… sliding down the railings, running around in your PJs, cheating at card games, getting food… you get my drift.

R&R! PLEASE! R&RR&RR&RR&RR&R! 


	27. Year Four: The Ball, the Room, and Divin...

I guess I'll say sorry for the author's notes last chapter, but I have to blame it on The Series of Unfortunate Events. Lemony Snicket writes in the oddest way imaginable, and I'm afraid his style reflected quite a bit on my last chapter (as far as the A/Ns went). So I am sorry if it upset you, truly! Erm, well, here's the responses and then the fic!

Oh, and I apologize ahead of time for any fluffiness! There shouldn't be much, but we'll see…

****

Firefly-chan- Thanks, and I do know ;-D I've always wondered why JK doesn't have them sliding down the railings or running around in their pajamas… sounds like fun… I think I'll go to boarding school just so I can do that! I've always wanted to do so much at school, but my parents would kill me if I got a detention… ::sigh:: oh well…

****

Bunni V- Thanks! Y'know, I kinda realized that, but look up there ^ for a detailed explanation… I felt I had to describe the card games, because not many Americans know how to play Wist, and I don't know who knows how to play BS… it's pretty popular where I am.

****

Little One- kay then! Thanks! And I have to agree with Day dream…

****

Day dream- she probably has… I made a list of words describing myself, and there were normal things like "hyper" and "hazardous" and "smart" (ß I had to put that one) but then there were things like "insane", "crazy", "barmy", "nutty"… y'know, all the words that mean out of your mind. Thanks!

****

Siren- ::bows:: merci, merci… I will write more, and you will eventually find out where Kelly fits in… she better start fitting in soon is all I know…

****

Sailorartemis2000-yep, you did promise! Thank you… hehe that almost sounds like "the U.S.A. all the way!" not "Lee/Usa all the way!" Kay, sorry, I'm just a deranged psychopathic pyromaniac… no need to listen to me…

****

Jessica Black- Thank you.

****

Daisy- I GETS IT! I GETS IT! WOO HOO! Sorry…that sounds like a cool game! Thank you, and BS is the best…

****

Hyper Princess- Thanks, I can, and I will.

****

Crazygurl70- thank you! Usa and Kel Z are the bomb! Hehehee no they are not A bomb, they're just cool… sorry, I've been taking things way to literally lately, and it can make me impossible to talk to. Read Lily and James, Rudolph style to see just how crazy it can get… and that's not even half as bad as real life ;-)

****

Sailor Capricorn- I used to use neopets… I stopped when I got in trouble for signing up for stuff to get necessary items, though… it's also called 'I doubt it'. hehee he had a very… interesting meaning… wine and vegetation is an interesting combo, isn't it? One of my nicknames is Milka… just because I had a friend over while we were going through the book. She seemed to like it, and is calling me that. It really depends on the comp. for making paragraphs… it works on my grandparent's computer. I'm honored that you have reviewed three times (if that's more than usual). 

The card game Spoons is simple. Each player is dealt four cards, and then the dealer begins to pick up cards from the rest of them. You always pick up one, put one down. The first person with four of the same number can grab a spoon (or whatever object is in the middle) and then the rest is a free for all. You want to grab quietly so no one else notices, though. It's like musical chairs in the fact that there is one less object in the middle of the circle than there are people, so that whoever doesn't get an object gets an "S," then "P," and so on. The game continues until everyone has spelled "Spoon" aside from the winner.

And our cards that we have now originated in the Tarot deck. Any descriptions of cards come from what is in my Tarot deck.

(^ Completely necessary information.)

****

*** *** *** *** ***

About halfway through the meal, Usagi realized that the girl Mamoru was with was the one that she had punched during her first year. He didn't look very happy with his partner, nor, did it seem, with Usagi. Every time he happened to glance her way, his eyes seemed to ice over. One time, Usagi actually shivered, and Lee leaned nearer and asked, "Are you all right?"

His closeness seemed to warm her up, and she nodded.

The rest of the meal whirled by, and suddenly it was time to dance.

"Lee?" Usagi whispered nervously.

"Yes?"

"Do you know how to dance?"

"No. Why?"

"Because I don't know how to, either."

Lee laughed and then said quietly, "When the music starts, just dance. It doesn't matter what you do. If you dance about four times as fast as whatever slow song they're certain to play, you should be fine."

Usagi giggled, covering her mouth with her hand so the noise wouldn't escape.

A ridiculously slow ballad struck up and as all the other champions and partners drew nearer, Usagi and Lee began having an all out break-dancing war. Of course, neither one was a very good break-dancer, so they usually ended up flat on their backs. As McGonagall watched severely from the side of the room, obviously trying not to follow the students' examples and laugh, Usagi and Lee hurriedly moved closer. McGonagall breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe they would behave properly…
    
    No. They began to do a very over-dramatic tango, Lee holding a flower in his mouth. Who knew where it had come from? Who wanted to know? All that anyone knew was that these two were behaving very outrageously, and it was the most hilarious thing in the world.

They gave up on the tango (it had become very boring) and started to "waltz" around the room. Of course, neither one knew how to waltz (just like they hadn't known how to break-dance or tango), so they simply made up a version. It was a lot like what Laurie and Jo had done in the movie Little Women. They simply lifted their leg high on the first step, and then stayed half bent over on the next two.

"You waltz _wonderfully_, Mister Jordan," Usagi said as they passed near McGonagall.

"As do you, Miss Tsukino," Lee responded as they nearly crashed into a chuckling Dumbledore.

The first song finished ("At last," McGonagall sighed) and more people moved out onto the dance floor, patting Lee on the back and shaking Usagi's hands (both of them) with comments of, "That was brilliant!" or "McGonagall looked ready to kill!" and other things along those lines.

Lee and Usagi danced to a few more fast songs and then moved off the floor as a slow song took over.

"I hate slow songs. They're the worst things to dance to," Usagi muttered to herself.

"The first one wasn't that bad, was it?" Fred asked from the table she was approaching.

"No, that was fun, but now there are too many people dancing for me to be able to do that again."

"What do you want to bet?" George was sitting beside Fred.

"Nothing. With you two, anything is possible. Most likely you'd just plow over anybody who got in your way," Usagi said flatly.

The twins wore an insulted look.

"Don't give me that look," Usagi reprimanded. "It won't work on me. I can see that you two are just dying to laugh, so go ahead and get it over with now."

They both burst into laughter at the same moment. 

"Well I didn't think it was _that_ funny," Usagi said in an exasperated manner.

"With them, it is," Kelly said. 

Usagi jumped then said, "Where's your date?"

"I ditched him after the food. He is one of the most boring people in the world, and I couldn't stand him much longer."

Usagi laughed then felt someone tugging on her elbow.

"Let's walk," Lee hissed in her ear, cocking his head towards the door.

"Kay," Usagi said, following him out. She knew where they would be going, and she knew that she'd have to explain.

Sure enough, they stopped in front of the statue. Usagi had been back only once since the incident with Harry turning into a monkey, and thankfully she'd switched the password to "Malfoy the chicken… bawk bawk!" while she was there.

"What's the password? I know you changed it," Lee said.

"Malfoy the chicken… bawk bawk!" Usagi said, giggling a bit. The statue opened and they both descended the stairs.

"So, how'd you find this room?"

"I don't know."

"Who else knows about it?"

"Harry, Ron and Hermione. I haven't told Kelly yet, but I was going to tell her tomorrow."

"Oh," Lee said. He was a bit insulted that he hadn't been told, but the other three had been.

"Harry's the only one who can get in, besides you and me," Usagi explained. "Ron gets stopped about… here," they'd just stepped on the half-way step, "and Hermione is stopped on the last one."

"Do you know why only Harry, I and you can get in?" Lee wasn't sounding too hopeful.

"Yes," Usagi said, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Will you tell me why?"

"Yes. When we get down there."

Lee let the matter drop, and they walked in silence until they reached the bottom.

"Sit down," Usagi said, gesturing at the chairs. She grabbed up the book on the legend of her room, and began talking as she rifled through the pages. "This room was my mother's. She was Queen Serenity of the moon, and sent me and all the princesses and princes ahead into the future when evil attacked. She also sent herself. You've probably heard of the legendary MoonRocket broom… that was her's, and now it's mine. This room was her secret place while she was at Hogwarts… and now it's mine, and Harry's, and the Earth prince and princess. Here we are.

"It is said that only four people can enter the room: the princess of the Moon, the prince of the Moon, the princess of the Earth and the prince of the Earth.

"The prince and princess of the Moon, who are also twins, may enter it at any time, but it is different for those of the Earth.
    
    "The princess of the Earth must discover her own identity, and then she may come in. She is one who is the best friend of the Moon princess.

"The prince of the Earth, the Moon princess's true love, may only enter after the Moon princess has realized that she loves him…

"I'm the Moon Princess, and Harry's my twin. And you, are the Earth Prince."

Lee was silent, shocked, then he began to grin in a rather dirty way. "Does that mean that we are going to get married?"

"Stuff it, you," Usagi said, whacking him on the head with her book.

"Stuff what?" he asked.

"Never mind. Read this little bit here and try it," Usagi said, pointing to the place in the book that described how to find things in the room.

A few moments later, a door appeared.

"Nice!" Lee cried, running over and flinging it open.

The room was… black. The sheets on the bed were black, the walls and carpet were black, the chairs were black, the bookshelves were black. A moment later, a wardrobe appeared and a large number of books, as well as a bedside table.

"Wow," Usagi breathed, looking at his collection of books. She sat down and began using the charm to read the books quickly.

"How do you do that?" Lee asked, watching Usagi take in all the information of book after book. She taught him before returning to her own books.

A while later, she looked at her watch and then exclaimed, "Shooties! Dalton demanded that I be back before twelve. She still believes in Santa, and said she was going to wait up until I got back!"

"So?" Lee asked carelessly.

"I can't ruin Christmas for a kid!" Usagi shouted from halfway up the stairs.

"Sure…" Lee said, getting up and following her.

As they neared the common room, Lee said, "I've an idea. You go in first, and keep her there until twelve, all right?"

"Erm… all right," Usagi said uncertainly.

"USAGI! You were nearly late!" Ezma shrieked as Usagi entered the room.

"But there's still… five seconds left, Ezma," Usagi said. _Four, three, two…_

"HOHOHO! MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Santa shouted, barging in through the portrait hole.

"Santa?" Ezma said incredulously.

"That's me! Hohoho!"

Usagi then realized that it was Lee… he'd transfigured himself into a Santa suit.

"Go give Santa a hug and run up to bed so he can leave your presents," Usagi instructed the small girl.

"First, I want to give her this," Lee said, holding out a small package.

Ezma grabbed it eagerly and ripped it open. "Ooh! It's a… it's a… a… what is it?"

"It's a Bunnynoceros, of course! Now, go up to bed like a good girl, and you'll get the rest of your presents in the morning."

After Ezma had left, Usagi shook her head disgustedly. "A _Bunnynoceros_? Really… of all the hilarious things to do… Night!"

She ran up the stairs and threw herself into her bed, dead tired.

"Um, good night?" Lee said to the empty common room.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

A week later, term had started. At the first Divination class of the New Year, Trewlany announced that they would begin the Tarot.

After she had handed out the decks, her chair blew up just as she sat in it. "What? I'm… I'm burning! Ah! Help me help me help me! I'm on fire, for future's sake!" She ran out of the room with her robes on fire.

Usagi burst into a fit of giggles, and everyone looked at her suspiciously. "What? I wanted to play cards!" she said indignantly.

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Ron asked with raised eyebrows.

"Well, if we pull out the Major Arcana and the Pages, you have a basically normal deck. See, the wands are really clubs, the swords are spades, the cups are hearts, and the pentacles are diamonds. So, who wants to play Spoons?"

Everyone scooted their chairs into a circle as Usagi quickly explained the rules to those who needed their memories refreshed.

The game was very, very funny. After she had passed on three cards, Usagi took the full deck and rifled through, looking for what she needed. Parvati (who was sitting beside her) nearly burst into hysterics at the rate cards were being thrown at her. Lavender managed to grab a spoon first, though. Usagi snatched one up quickly, and then kept on throwing cards at Parvati. Everyone had realized that the spoons were up for grabs, and had picked one up. All except Parvati, who was frantically shoving cards in Hermione's direction. 

She finally realized that everyone was holding back laughter, and as she looked up and said, "What?" everyone lost it.

When they'd all recovered slightly, Lavender showed her four tens. "What's up with this one?" she asked, pointing to the swords.

It was a picture of a man lying on his back with all ten swords stuck into him. Usagi and the boys began laughing again while the other girls said, quite simply, "Ew."

The days flew by, and then the second task arrived. Usagi hadn't spoken to Lee much at all, aside from planning pranks with the other MMs, but she knew she'd have to after the second task.

As she was realizing that she had to perform her task, Usagi managed to whisper to Kelly, "How do you say mermaid in Spanish?"

"Mermaid," Kelly shot back before Usagi had dashed off.

*** *** *** ***

R&R!


	28. Year Four: The Second Task

Kay, everyone. I would've put this out sooner if I had known that I'd get so many reviews, but I'll say it anyway. The three hundredth reviewer received a very long (for me) e-mail and I also reviewed all of their fics (not that I don't _try_ to anyway, that just gave me incentive). I'm going to do the same at five hundred, then seven fifty, and one thousand, although I don't even know if I'll get five hundred ;-) Oh well, might as well plan ahead... so, everybody review so we'll get up to five hundred! Thank you all so much for being so supportive! ::sniffles:: It really makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

**Hyper Princess**- thanks! I'll e-mail ya when I get a chance.

**MarsMoonStar**- thanks!

**Anonymous**- thanks!

**Firefly-chan**- thanks, and I'm glad you're glad! Hehehee

**DevilsDarling**- ::sweatdrops:: what a lot of capital letters… hehee maybe they'll kiss soonish, maybe not. We twill see we twill we twill… I'm not saying that I necessarily _want_ a boyfriend. Personally, I think that people my age aren't mature enough for a relationship. I only danced with them because I didn't care. I think I knew I wouldn't be friends with any of the people when I went to middle school (it was my fifth grade social, in case I hadn't said that). Don't hurt the demons! Nonono! It was my fault, really! I gave them the pizza! ::hides behind chair:: I'll keep going! I will!

**Bunni V**- yay! Somebody knows how to wait! Hehehe thank you very much for all nice comments. I think that is kinda just a prologue for a full-blown fic, and I kinda have two (three if you count Voldemort's Choice, which I don't) of those running. I've got too much on my plate to get into another one! But I will let you know when I start working on that.

**Roninchica**- I'll read that fic when I get a chance, kay? Thanks for the quote, and I'm glad you found this chapter funny!

**Crazygurl70**- actually, I don't. this fic reminds me of my life too much to think about that. I sit there and think, "What kind of crazy, insane, barmy, batty, wacky, nutty, loopy, loony life am I living?" It's really fun to think about the answer, really. Thanks!

**Silversickle17**- have you completely given up on Ami A? you should have just changed the Ami A name to Silversickle17 and posted your story there, baka-head. ::sweatdrops:: heh heh… school? Oops, when is our autobiography due? Late night Wednesday… let's see, I can tell you who's at the bottom of the lake… mwahahahaha! YOU ARE! HAHAHAHA! I "accidentally" pushed you in, yep. Jen, Lauren and I were walking past the park to The Keep (awesome store, you've gotta find it, Ami) and Lauren says, "We should go ice skating!" Now, this was yesterday, and it was incredibly warm out. So of course, I says, "Yeah, and then we can find out just _how_ thin the ice is." We used you to figure it out. I should tell your fortune with my Tarot cards. I did Jen's and Lauren's, and they were both really bad. Jen was "moving away from intelligence" and nearing something that wasn't good. Hehehee… it wasn't as bad a cliffhanger as other times.

**Lunakitty**- _The 300th reviewer!_ ::throws streamers and parades around the room:: thank you, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Anneliese**- Thanks, I will, thanks, I will and thanks!

**Usagipegasus**- Thanks! This wasn't too long a wait, was it?

**Sailorartemis2000**- How much do you wanna bet? You should know _never_ to bet with the author. Thanks, and I will!

**Siren**- The spells thing will be explained later (I have plans for it) but for now I'll just say that it's because they _make_ them in Spanish. It's kinda a psyche thing, where you have to know that the words will  work, not just saying the words, too. She might be, might not be... we'll see. I'll try!

**Hanazakari**- maybe they do, maybe they don't. We'll see! You'll find out this chapter who she rescues.****

HEY EVERYBODY! YOU **HAVE** TO READ AND REVIEW SILVERSICKLE17'S FIC! IT IS REALLY FUNNY, AND THE MAIN CHARACTER IS BASED ON **ME**! PLEASE READ IT, PLEASE! IT'S SHORT AND FUNNY, A GOOD MIX!

Sorry if there's any odd combos of British/American spelling, but I'm American and I've read a few too many books written by British authors.

*** *** *** ***

Usagi stood anxiously waiting on the edge of the lake. She didn't even know what she was going to be looking for, let alone where. All she knew was that it was in the lake.

At last Harry arrived so they could begin the second task. Ludo Bagman quickly explained what was going to happen to the crowd across the lake, and then positioned all the champions along the shore.

The signal came to begin, and Usagi quickly moved closer to the edge, said, "Yo soy un mermaid!" and dove in as she transformed. She surfaced about halfway out in the lake, and saw that the only one still near the top was Harry, who looked rather like a frog with gills. She glanced down at herself and gasped. Her hair (which was still shortened with her bangs grown out) was down loose, flowing out into the water. She wore what looked like a bikini-top, only it was much more exquisite than any she'd seen before: a silvery blue colour with little pearls lining it. The thing that was the most beautiful, however, was her tail. It was long and scaly, of course, but the scales were smooth. The top was the same silvery blue of her 'shirt', but it slowly changed from blue to turquoise and ended in a sea green. She drew in a breath, and then flipped up out of the water and dove back in, just like dolphins do.

Usagi was under much too quickly to hear the admiring gasps, but she wouldn't have cared anyway. As she swam deeper and deeper, she saw the giant squid fly off with a squirt of ink. Was the squid afraid of mermaids?

"Myrtle, what are you doing here?" Usagi gasped in surprise, not at all shocked that she could talk under water. Moaning Myrtle had appeared before her in the water.

"I came to say hello to Harry. Wasn't very talkative at all… who are you?" the girl said suspiciously.

"I'm Usagi Tsukino, remember? Do you happen to know where the mermaids are?"

"Oh, you're Usagi? Don't look it. You look like a mermaid. Not one that you'd find in here, mind, but one from Greece."

Usagi sighed in frustration and then said, "I know. I used a spell and now I have to find these mermaids. Do you know where they are?"

"Yes, I'll actually show _you_ the way because you're talking to me," Myrtle said, zooming off.

Usagi swam quickly after, listening to the ghost's babble and speaking when necessary. Whether it was by good fortune, Myrtle, herself, or some combination of these things, Usagi came across no obstacles on her way to the mervillage. 

"They don't like me much," Myrtle said sulkily as she paused near a rock depicting merpeople chasing the giant squid, "so I'll leave you here."

"Thank you, Myrtle!" Usagi called after her.

Usagi swam through the eerily quiet village. All she could hear was the  song of the merpeople, drawing her to the central circle. There, at the base of a huge statue, six figures were tied up.

She swam quickly down the row of ugly (green skinned, haired, tailed, you name it... they're ugly.) singers to the figures. There was Cho (_Cedric's..._), a girl that looked like a Veela (_Fleur's..._), Hermione (_She must be Victor's..._), Ron (_Definitely Harry's..._) and a Japanese student named Motoki (_Mamoru-baka's._). Usagi turned to the last figure and discovered that her most precious thing was...

"Lee."

{A/N: This is where I say, "HAHA! I FOOLED YOU!" because it wasn't Lee. That was way too expected to be used, so instead I'm going to make it...}

"_EZMA?_ Ezma is my 'most precious thing?'" Usagi was clearly disgruntled. "How could she be my most precious thing? I think that she's an annoying little twit, and I'd be happy never to see her again!"

The merpeople gathered around her laughed.

"All right, all right... now how do I get her off this statue?" She looked around and spotted the spear that one of the mermen held. "Can I please use that?" she asked politely.

He shook his head and laughed.

"Yep, this is real good," Usagi muttered under her breath as Harry swam up. 

"Hi Harry! None of the others are here yet, sorry. You have to take Ron. I get stuck with this little brat," Usagi said quickly.

"Usagi?" Harry said  in surprise, looking at his twin. All that came out was a big bubble.

"You look so funny!" she cackled.

"Yeah, sure, you're being real nice," Harry bubbled huffily.

Of course Usagi couldn't hear what he said, but she lip-read him. "I never said I was nice," she pointed out slyly.

Harry swam over and picked up a sharp rock {A/N: the only sharp rock in the vicinity... important fact} and hacked away at Ron's bonds. After Ron was freed, Harry turned to Hermione and began to saw at her ropes, too, but then was stopped by a merman.

"Come on, Harry. It's no fun to get everyone else's people," Usagi said as he argued with the merman.

"Fine," Harry mouthed, "but I won't let you have the rock and I'm staying here."

"Dang it," Usagi muttered. She swam over to Ezma once more and began picking apart the rope with her fingers. It was slow going, and by the time Cedric and Victor had gone by, she had made hardly any progress. "Please, Harry? You let Krum have the stupid rock," Usagi said pleadingly.

Just as Harry was about to give in, a huge clearing of water approached, Mamoru in the center of it. Harry swam quickly back, knowing that he'd die from lack of oxygen in the bubble.

"Woah! Hold up there, buddy," Usagi said as he tried to get close to the statue. "If you wake up these people, you are stuck helping them back to the top in that bubble of yours. You do realize that they're under a spell so that they'll wake up once they hit air, right?"

Mamoru had stopped, shocked.

"Anyway, if this stupid twin of mine would just _give me the stupid rock_, I could cut your friend free and send you on your way."

She seemed to be talking more to Harry then anyone else, so he guiltily handed over the rock. 

"Thank you."

Once Mamoru was on his way, Usagi sawed off Ezma's bonds then said to Harry, "Let's bring this girl up, too. We can both drag one of her arms. I don't think Fleur is coming."

Harry nodded, and once the girl was free, they both pushed off the bottom and began to swim to the top, the merpeople rising around them. Harry was gradually slowing down, though, and his gills were gone. When he completely stopped, Usagi realized that whatever he had used had worn off and said, quite softly, "Shit." {A/N: I sure hope my story rating is at least PG... don't wanna get in trouble!}

She shifted her grasp on Ezma so that the younger girl was tucked under her arm, and repeated the process with Fleur's sister. Then, grabbing Harry and Ron by the scruffs of their neck, she shot to the surface. Ron, Fleur's sister and Ezma woke up once their heads were above the surface, but Harry remained unconscious. 

"Take it Harry waited to long, huh?" Ron said, looking anxiously at his friend.

"Yes," Usagi said, then realized that she was still a mermaid and that he couldn't understand her. Sticking her head underwater, Usagi said quickly, "Yo soy Usagi Tsukino." As she came back up, she repeated, "Yes. Help that girl there, she doesn't look like she swims very well. Ezma, you can manage, right?" The girl nodded. "Good. I'll drag this prat." 

They made a very odd procession, swimming slowly back to shore with merpeople all about, but at last they made it. Percy splashed out to meet his brother, Fleur ran to her sister, and Madame Pomfrey bustled over to Harry. Usagi used a quick drying spell and then pulled her hair into a ponytail to keep it out of her face. Ezma was tagging along behind her, praising how she had rescued all of them.

Her patience stretched to the maximum, Usagi snapped. "Buzz off! You're as annoying as that beetle in Hermione's hair!" With that said, Usagi stormed off and sat by herself.

After a bit, the marks were given. Fleur received twenty-five points, Cedric received fourty-seven, Victor forty, and Mamoru thirty-seven. Harry managed to pull off forty-five (for showing "moral fiber" in refusing to leave until all hostages were safe). Usagi waited to hear her score.

"Usagi Tsukino was the first to arrive at the hostages' holding place, but was delayed by finding a way to cut the ropes. She also managed to rescue a fellow champion and three hostages at the last stretch to the surface. We award her fourty-eight points."

Her jaw dropped open in shock. Fourty-eight added to her previous score put her in the lead! Harry and Cedric were tied, three points behind her, with the other three scattered out after that.

"Why didn't you tell us what spell Usagi used?" Ron asked.

Dumbledore and Setsuna exchanged glances, before Dumbledore said, "Because we're not sure what she used. We'll have to have a chat, Miss Tsukino."

Usagi nodded and followed the two professors into the school.

*** *** *** ***

R&R! That's all I'll be able to get out for a little while, sorry.

Rini


	29. Year Four: Chats

Welp, I'm not giving any excuses here for taking so long to get out this chapter aside from the fact that I have been incredibly busy with school lately and have also tried to cut back on my computer time for a couple weeks. Therefore, I haven't been writing.

****

Silversickle17- yes, you are an 'annoying twit'. Um, do you know who has the fifth, sixth & seventh books? I wanna read more of them! FIN-GER-PRINTS! FIN-GER-PRINTS! FIN-GER-PRINTS! Hahaha I got a strike and you didn't!

****

The Kuro no Tenshi- wow, I got that many out that quickly? And I'm sorry this one was a while…

****

Firefly-chan- she was just really annoyed with her… and you'll find out why it was Ezma instead of Lee.

****

Hyper Princess- Kay! I'll e-mail ya! Thanks, and maybe she isn't in trouble…

****

Calico_103- I'm not planning on making her a Peter Pettigrew. I hated that rat sooo much, I couldn't create another version of him. Sorry this took so long.

****

OoklatheMok- Mao sounds like a lot of fun, but when I tried it with some of my school friends, this one person kept ruining it… actually, it was like three of them, because they just weren't paying attention. Jerks… Sailor Moon bits are coming back now for a good reason that I was toying with earlier, and now it's been decided. You'll find out this chapter. Thanks for the mermaid thing… I don't think I can fix it right now, but if I get to it I will. You see, I went to three online dictionaries, and two of them said mermaid and the other sirena. So I went with the majority.

****

Tenshi-chan- thanks!

****

ImaginarilyMentalPunk- thanks! If I need them, I'll let you know.

****

Crazygurl70- thanks! Hehe

****

Sailor Capricorn- either way, that's a good thing! For me, least ways. It really would've been, but oh twell… hehehe I could just see him pinned to the ceiling. Sending the pixies after him… hehehe. And thanks for reading some of my other fics.

****

Cindra- thank you, and yeah, it _is_ hard… harder still when everyone is screaming at you to get more out, hehehe… I'll try!

****

Little one- it's okay, and thanks!

****

Day dream- I think there should be a mouse made for cats… that looks like a mouse. And thanks!

****

Bunni V- dunno, wanna start counting? One… one… one… yep, one. Hehehe oh wait, that was two! Yeah, it was short, but I can only write as much as I feel is necessary for the chapter. If you want loooong chapters, go to The Princess and the Pauper. Those are long chapters.

****

DevilsDarling- 13, 14 in May, eighth grade… I've decided I really don't want a boyfriend. I hardly have time to spend with my friends as it is! If you knew it, why'd you do that to the poor demons? Tut tut tuttyness! 

****

MarsMoonStar- thanks! It's okay, it's okay. What you do makes you you! Hehehe that was dumb…

****

Lili- probably because there's hardly any SM in it at this point? Oh, I should make an announcement about that… and thanks!

****

Usagipegasus- nope, it isn't! and thanks!

****

Roninchica- hehe dirty looks librarian! Hehee… kay, it's not that funny. Yep, I included more, I can try to do something with Snape, and you'll find out why it was Ezma. And I'm glad you're glad hehehe I haven't used that one in a while ::checks off phrase on list::

****

True Locket- I'm sorry this took so long! Truly I am.

****

Lilyusagi-**chan**- thanks! I'll try to work in more of that… I'll work in a description of him. I know a lot of people want either Usa/Draco or Usa/Harry, but I DON'T! hehehee ::glances around nervously:: people are gunna think I'm really crazy, screaming at the computer…

****

Siren- it was more a thing of where he was waiting to make sure everyone got back, but he also wouldn't let Usagi have the rock. Thanks, and I'm sorry this took so long!

****

Jessica Black- thanks, and I DO say so.

****

Crescendo- thanks, and don't bash yourself! It's not fun.

****

Sailorartemis2000- yes, Ezma. I'll get to romance later, but I must warn you that I cannot stand a super long one, so it might be a bit later… end-of-the-year later…

****

Es- thanks, I will!

****

Daisy- thanks, don't die, and I'm sorry this took so long!

****

LadyD- thanks! I'm glad you're not getting too confused, then. Well, I hope you enjoy the books!

*** *** *** ***

Usagi wondered just what she would say as she marched through the halls of the castle behind Dumbledore and McGonagall. She still had no clue what to say when they stepped off the moving staircase and into Dumbledore's office.

"Have a seat, Miss Tsukino," Dumbledore said, gesturing to the overstuffed chair in front of his desk. Usagi flopped onto it while he sat himself gently in the chair behind his desk. Professor McGonagall assumed a standing position beside the desk.

Before Dumbledore could say anything, Usagi exploded with, "Why on Earth did you make _Ezma_ my most precious thing?"

Dumbledore looked shocked, but McGonagall answered. "We assumed that she meant quite a lot to you when we saw her always with you. We also heard about the Santa escapade."

Usagi rolled her eyes and said, "She's eleven and believes in Santa still. I wasn't going to be the one to break the truth to her. And any ways, she follows me around, not with my consent. Kelly or Fred or George or Lee would've been a much better choice."

"Well, then," McGonagall huffed. "It's not like it will change everything that we assumed you cared for the girl."

"Yes, it will," Usagi said scathingly.

"Now, I would like to know where you got that spell," Dumbledore said, quietly interrupting the argument occurring between the professor and student.

"I made it, with Kelly," Usagi said in an equally quiet tone.

"I must ask you, have you made any other spells and used them?" 

"Yes," Usagi said, and recounted the remarkably huge amount of times she'd used some of the spells she had made with Kelly's assistance.

At the end of her account, Dumbledore remained silent for a moment, seeming to remember something. Then, he began to speak once more. "I have had some suspicions that something was different about you, Usagi." Usagi's heart stopped beating. Did he know that she was the princess of the Moon? Did he know that she was Sailor Moon? "My suspicions increased after Professor Flitwick told me of the magnificent display in Charms in your third year. But they were confirmed when you crossed the age line. One of the Japanese students is a fire-reader, and I had her do a fire reading to find out just how you did it. The only thing she could come up with, however, was a name. The name was that of a rather famous witch who lived about two generations ago. She was one of the last known spell-makers, and also seemed to possess several other remarkable powers."

"What does that have to do with me?" Usagi queried, knowing perfectly well that he was talking about her first mother.

"I believe that you are also a spell-maker, as is Miss Schussler."

"Me? A spell-maker? But I can't do half the things they can!" Usagi exclaimed a bit shrilly, attempting to explain just why this was impossible.

"I think that you could. Minerva, could you please fetch Kelly Schussler up here?"

"Yes, Headmaster," McGonagall said, briskly exiting the room.

There was an uncomfortable moment, and then Usagi decided to see how much the headmaster knew. "Just how much do you know about my moth- about this witch?" She silently cursed herself for nearly giving away the truth. No matter how much she trusted this old man, it was definitely not the time to tell him.

"Her name was Serenity. I believe, although few others do, that she was the reincarnation of the legendary Queen of the Moon. It would certainly explain a few of her more remarkable talents. Her friend, Celeste, was also a spell-maker, and they worked together, much like you and Miss Schussler. But I do believe they actually knew what they were doing. Celeste was the reincarnation of the Queen of the Earth, and they had been best friends in their former life. I know both had a son and daughter each, as well as a number of guardians to protect them in that first life. That is mostly all I know, give or take a few details."

At that moment, McGonagall escorted a very confused looking Kelly into the office.

Usagi drew in a deep breath, then glanced at the Transfiguration professor. "Headmaster, could I talk to you and Kelly alone?"

"Yes," Dumbledore said, looking at the deputy headmistress. She left without a word.

"He thinks that we are spell-makers," Usagi said to Kelly to briefly explain the situation.

"That's excellent!" Kelly said excitedly.

"But I know something we are," Usagi said decidedly. "I am Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. Harry Potter is Prince Damien, my twin brother. Lee Jordan is Prince Endymion of the Earth, and you, Kelly, are his twin sister, Princess Celeste. We were all named after our parents. I am also Sailor Moon, the senshi of the Moon Kingdom, but it feels wrong, like I'm not supposed to be. But I do know that I have two sets of parents, technically three if you want to get into specifics. My father died before the Moon Kingdom was attacked; my mother was reincarnated into the Serenity you know of, professor. Kelly, your father also died before the kingdom was attacked, and your mother was reincarnated into the Celeste Dumbledore mentioned to me earlier. They were the last known spell-makers before us. We inherited their powers."

Dumbledore's eyes glinted mischievously, and then he said, "I was wondering when you would tell me this. But I must warn you two to be _careful_ with your powers, and come to me every time you find something new. You never know who could try to use you, and you never know when you could come in useful."

Kelly was silent a moment, then said, "So basically, I'm a reincarnation of some princess, so I get a bunch of powers? Sounds good to me!"

Dumbledore turned serious for a rare moment and said slowly, "I want you both to be very cautious and tell no one of your powers. Except for Mister Potter and Mister Jordan. I want them to come see me, so I can know what they are able to do."

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

"Usagi! We need to talk to you!" Rei called as Usagi walked into the Gryffindor Tower. Luna and Artemis were at her feet, and Minako, Makoto, Ami and Mamoru were clustered behind her.

"All right," Usagi said. "Where to?"

"Just follow us," Minako said. They wound through the castle a bit and ended up in front of a painting of a lady standing in front of a gate with a large staff in hand.

"Kitty stalks by moonlight," Luna said to it. Usagi was slightly surprised that the cat was talking in front of these people, but supposed that it was safe.

"Kitty is hungry," the lady in the painting replied.

"Kitty craves catnip," Luna ammended, and the lady stepped aside, leaving the gates open for them to pass through.

They entered a fairly dark room with several couches and chairs situated around a large table. Professor Meiou was seated in one of these chairs, and gestured for them all to have a seat.

She jumped right into an explanation without a moment's hesitation. "We are also Sailor Senshi. I am Sailor Pluto, senshi of time. Rei is Sailor Mars, senshi of fire, Ami is Sailor Mercury, senshi of water. Minako is Sailor Venus, senshi of love, and Makoto is Sailor Jupiter, senshi of nature. Mamoru is Tuxedo Mask, the helper of the senshi. We all are guardians of our planet and the royal family of the Moon."

"Right?" Usagi asked, unsure of what to say. "So why did you all wait so long to tell me? I'm assuming Minako's cat, Artemis, is able to talk as well. And it couldn't have taken all that long to find Luna."

"I assumed it would be best if we waited until there was a lull in the Quad-wizard activities to talk to you. Mamoru already knew, so obviously it was no added surprise for him. But this one thing we haven't talked about yet: we need to find the princess of the Moon," Luna said briskly.

"That's easy! I am," Usagi said, clamping her hand over her mouth once she realized it had slipped out. She slowly lowered it, knowing that the time was right. "And I don't think that I am supposed to be Sailor Moon. All the Princess Serenity stuff, I'm all right with. But it's just not comfortable being Sailor Moon, and I think it should be."

"We'll worry about that in a moment. I think you should know more about your past and future, first," Luna explained patiently. "Long ago on the Moon, there was a great kingdom. The queen of that kingdom died in a great battle, but managed to send her daughter, the Earth Prince, and the senshi to the future. As you-"

"That's not right," Usagi said snappishly. "My mother managed to send me and my twin as well as the twins from the Earth to the future, as did she with herself and her best friend."

"How can you know that?" Mamoru said. "I have no twin."

"You think that _you_ are the Earth Prince?" Usagi asked, trying not to laugh. He nodded. "Sorry to burst your bubble, Mamo-baka, but you aren't. That would be Lee Jordan. My best friend, Kelly, is the Princess, and my twin would be Harry Potter. If you all came here to tell me some cooked-up story, sorry. But I know the truth."

The headmistress of Ziklag spoke up. "She is telling the truth. We should listen to what she has to say."

Usagi related all that she knew of the Moon Kingdom and her mother, omitting the existence of the secret room. "And I really don't think I am supposed to be Sailor Moon. My mother left me no notes mentioning her, and she would have if it were my destiny to be her." With this, Usagi took the transformation brooch out of her pocket and laid it gently on the table. "I suggest you find the right person," she said gently, before leaving the room.

She left an empty hole of silence, in which they all stared at the brooch, comprehending all she had said. "Well, at least she knows what she is talking about. When I looked into the future many years ago, this is not at all what happened. She wasn't even here. She wasn't this mature, either. She failed all her classes and was, well, to put it gently, a crybaby." After Setsuna said this, the other senshi and Mamoru left, leaving the cats with the senshi of time. "I would suggest that you still inform her of everything we know, and then adjust your stories so that they match the truth. We don't want to live a lie our whole time of existence."

Luna and Artemis nodded, then went off to find Usagi and tell her their legend of the Moon.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

"Usagi?" This time it was Lee and Kelly.

"What?" Usagi said, this time rather impatiently. She just wanted to go sit near the fire and read.

"Can we talk to you about… you know," Kelly said.

"Fine. OI! HARRY! GET OVER HERE!" Usagi shouted at her twin, who was losing wonderfully to Ron in a chess match, Hermione looking on. She watched as he said something to his two friends and then made his way across the common room. "They want to talk in the room," Usagi said, indicating Lee and Kelly. "Let's go!"

She was running off down the hall before anyone could react. Harry and Lee had to show Kelly where 'the room' was, so they went a bit slower. When at last they arrived in the main area, they found Usagi bouncing impatiently in one of the chairs. "Come on, come on, come on! I want to get this over with!"

As soon as the other three were seated, Usagi jumped right into her story for the third time, explaining all about the Moon Kingdom and the room. Harry would fill in details in necessary places, seeing as how Usagi wasn't too concentrated on making sure they understood the story. 

"So, I'm a Princess? And my mother was Celeste? And your mother was Serenity? They are two of the most famous witches ever!" Kelly was in shock. Lee had already known the key parts of the story, but he was looking uncomfortable and a bit excited at the same time.

"So, if you are the Moon Princess, and I'm the Earth Prince, that means we're going to be married, doesn't it?" he asked slyly.

In response, Usagi smacked him upside the head and said, "I am fourteen years old, and there is no way I'm going to be thinking about _marriage_ at this age. But yes."

"Hey, I want to try that thing you told me about to find my room!" Kelly cried, interrupting their interchange.

"I'll help you, sister-to-be," Harry said as the other two ignored her.

"Oh, dear," Luna sighed from her place on the bottom step. "This lot is going to be much harder to deal with than I expected."

Harry and Kelly had begun arguing about something that had popped up, because they were unable to decide to whom it should belong. They didn't know which one of them had done it. Lee and Usagi were still bickering about being married and dating policies. And somehow, a huge amount of books and clothes had begun flying around the room. The princesses and princes were causing a royal amount of chaos.

She slowly backed away from the scene of havoc before any _really_ heavy books started flying around. Uh-oh. One just nearly hit her head. She turned and ran.
    
    *** *** *** ***

Sorry that this took so long (again). Oh, and Luna had followed them to the room to talk to them all about the Moon Kingdom and stuff, but I'm just going to say this: she didn't.

I know this chapter was pretty boring, too, but necessary. I think I'll whip through the rest of book four after I finish my homework so I can get to book five: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. 

R&R!


	30. Year Four: Yes, Another Prank in the Gre...

I _still _haven't finished my homework, actually, so it's been a while to write. Besides the fact that I have about five pages of a Tamora Pierce fic written in a notebook, and I don't have any clue where it's going. It's really fun to write, though! I'll be nice and get this chapter out, though, so here y'all are!

*** *** *** ***

The fourth task seemed to fly closer. The champions found out what it was going to be, and then Usagi spent more time reading her books, hoping to find something useful in them.

"I know I read about some type of protector guy in one of these books," Usagi muttered angrily, flipping through the pages of a particularly heavy volume. "I mean, Mamoru-baka had to have had some involvement with the Moon Kingdom, or he wouldn't be able to transform."

"Maybe he got hit on the head really hard when he was a kid, and so now he has some whacked-out transforming deficiency," Lee theorized, also looking through a heavy volume.

"Or maybe he's just a really good actor." Kelly was sitting there with her chin propped in one hand, writing some things on a piece of parchment.

"What are you doing?" Usagi queried, looking up from the dusty tome.

"Making spells," Kelly responded in a detached manner.

"For what?"

"You don't honestly think that I'd let you go into the maze with only the silly spells they teach us here! Anyway, I thought we should have a written record of all we've made already, in case a new generation of mischief makers happens to grace Hogwarts with their presence." Kelly seemed indignant that her antics should be questioned.

"Sorry," Usagi mumbled, turning back to the gigantic book. "I think this might be near where I found it!" she exclaimed after a few minutes. "Yes, this is it! See here? 'Four generals guard the Earth Kingdom, led by the one known as "Tuxedo Mask," in English.'"

"Oh, so he's really just some security guard?" Lee asked, laughing. "Can't wait to break the news to him!"

"Lu-na!" Usagi called to the cat that was hiding in the shadows. She'd been assigned to stay with Usagi and the other three for the rest of the year, just in case anything new came up. "You need to go tell the beloved Mamoru-baka that he just led the four generals way back when, okay?" Usagi had retained several of the American slang phrases from when she had lived there for a bit, and was brushing up on them since the next summer would be spent in Maine

"How delightful," the cat muttered dryly as she made her way up the stairs, "now I'm a messenger kitty."

The three that were in the room laughed. Kelly returned to making spells as Lee returned the books to the shelves.

Usagi, watching Kelly with a large amount of curiosity, asked her, "Do you think the spells they teach us here aren't trustworthy?"

Kelly blushed. "That's part of it," she admitted. "Another part is that the magical world _knows_ about the standard spells. If we throw something in that's, well, unorthodox, they won't know how to react. You've seen how the judges looked when you debated with the dragon and transformed into a mermaid. If they think it's new, and weird, even, just as spectators, imagined what creatures and other wizards would say when you're against them! Besides, I'd feel better knowing you were using something _I_ made."

Usagi was amazed at how worried her friend was, and found herself rather amused at the maternal attitude she assumed. _And I already have two mothers, three if you want to count Mrs. Potter, _she thought dryly.

As Hazeka flew into the room, jabbering something about stupid Weasleys, a thought struck Usagi. "I never told Dumbledore I can talk to animals!"

"I think he figured that out after the dragon," Lee said, reappearing. "What's got her so cooked up any ways?" He indicated Hazeka.

"Something about 'stupid Weasleys.' What did they do, Haze?" Usagi questioned anxiously.

__

They're trying to blackmail Ludo Bagman! she shrieked.

"Oh, dear. We'd better go rescue our crazy friends. Are we certain Mrs. Weasley didn't drop them on their heads when they were young?"

"Most likely hit each other with their rattles," Kelly said, tucking away her quill, ink, and parchment. "So what did they do?"

"They're trying to blackmail Ludo Bagman, stupid prats!" Usagi said angrily, dashing up the stairs.

"What fun! Why didn't they include me?" Lee remarked sarcastically to Kelly. Kelly shrugged, and both followed Usagi to find Fred and George.

When they found Fred and George at last, Usagi began to give them a very long, very impressive lecture on breaking school rules versus breaking the law. For the one second she stopped to breathe, they broke in and explained to her that they weren't blackmailing anyone, and that Hazeka most likely misheard, and so on, and so forth, until Usagi was calmed down. They headed back to the rather dusty Marauder headquarters. Fred and George had been rather withdrawn this year, and ever since Kelly and Lee had discovered the room, the royal trio had been spending time there with Harry.

"Ah, it's good to be back, isn't it Fred?" George said, stretching out on one of the couches they'd moved into the room.

"Sure is, Georgey," Fred replied, settling into a chair.

"I like our room better," Usagi confided to Kelly as she sat cross-legged on the floor.

"Me too," Kelly agreed, taking a seat on the chair behind Usagi.

As Lee sat on one of the three remaining chairs, he turned to Usagi. "Why do you always sit on the floor? It's wood, not even carpeted! You'd expect a chair to be more comfortable."

Usagi shrugged. "I always have to sit on the floor at home when we watch the telly. Mum lays on the couch and Dad and Shingo take up the chairs, so I get used to sitting on the floor."

"Ri-ight," Fred and George said in a 'you-are-so-obviously-crazy-it-isn't-even-close-to-being-funny-so-please-don't-talk-any-more-before-you-really-scare-us' type of voice.

Usagi pouted and crossed her arms over her chest defensively. Deciding to change the subject, Kelly interjected, "Why did you change your hair like that? You haven't put it back from the Yule Ball."

She looked surprised and answered, "I like it better this way. It's easier to deal with, as opposed to how ridiculously long it was before. And I was sick of bangs." She made a disgusted face at the thought of bangs.

"They're not that bad!" Kelly protested. She herself had bangs.

"I know," Usagi agreed. "I was just getting-"
    
    "Can we talk about something that interests us all?" Lee interrupted. "Like, pranks!"
    "Yeah!" the twins encouraged enthusiastically. Clearly, the hair talk was not their thing.

"Well, I say the victim should be Malfoy," Usagi began, and the others nodded eagerly, "and for the perfect thing, I believe we need an accomplice."

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

"You want _me_ to help you?" Colin Creevy clarified for the last time. {A/N: When I hit the spell-check button for 'Creevy', the only word it came up with as 'Creepy'. I just thought that was funny…}

"Yes. All you have to do is follow them, take a few pictures, and report back to us," Kelly confirmed, shooing the eager boy out the door. "Honestly!" Kelly said, turning back from the door. "You'd think he was eight, the way he acts, instead of the same age as me!"

"Well, girls mature faster than boys," Usagi said primly. "A boy's maturity level at sixteen is the equivalent of a girl's at fourteen, I think it was. Or younger."

Kelly and Usagi giggled while the three boys shot them dirty looks. "What?" Usagi asked with wide-eyed innocence. "What did I say?"

They snorted disgustedly, and Usagi convinced them all to play wizards chess- Mischief Makers-style. Which basically meant a free for all of moving your pieces all over the place, and anyone else's pieces too. It was stupid to watch, seeing as how they were simply moving any pieces they felt like out of the five colors around the enlarged board, but extremely fun to play. You actually needed a strategy, as if you didn't pay attention and safely move your pieces, they could easily be thrown off the board.

"I'm back!" Colin announced to the fivesome as they threw the pieces at each other, having become frustrated with the game.

They immediately stopped and crowded around the boy, demanding to see the pictures. When they saw them, they grinned evilly. Seeing as how their normal grins were evil, this was very scary, so Colin left the pictures with them and ran off to talk with the still-sulking Ezma.

The pictures were discovered in the Great Hall at breakfast the next morning. They were enlarged to gigantic proportions and plastered as a collage, all of them moving around. The subjects? Malfoy and a certain blue-haired Ziklag student named Ami Mizuno. Their activities? Let's just say there had been some serious snogging going on at the Quidditch Pitch the previous night.

No one noticed right away, but then an anonymous Ravenclaw named Terry Boot (not so anonymous now, eh?) began jumping around the Great Hall in circles.

"Tic tacs, tic tacs, tic tacs, tic tacs!" This was accompanied by much chugging of the aforementioned mint/candy. "Tic tacs, tic tacs, tic- look up, everybody!" {A/N: Terry Boot's character is seriously underplayed here. To find out what he's really like, read SilverSickle17's fic.}

Following the instructions of the hyperactive Ravenclaw that had a questionable sanity level, the occupants of the Great Hall looked up. The student body laughed, minus two. Malfoy, who looked very angry, and Ami, who looked more mortified than she ever had in her life being the two. Most of the teachers weren't laughing. Moody was the only one who was, actually, and rather mirthlessly at that.

Dumbledore stood up, glaring stonily at all the students until they silenced. "I wish for whoever pulled this despicable prank to report to my office before dinner tonight." Only highly refined acting technique kept the MMs looking innocent and curious, just like the rest of the student body.

When talking resumed, Kelly whispered to Usagi, "Good thing we decided to use regular spells instead of those new ones we made up." Usagi nodded fervently in agreement. After a quick conference it was decided that the MMs would not turn themselves (or Colin) in. Instead, they hunted down Pansy Parkinson and had Usagi perform a newly invented spell.

"Onfesscay! Tell Dumbledore that you took the pictures and put them in the Great Hall," Usagi instructed when she caught the girl on the way to potions. After a moment, she stepped in front of the girl and asked, "Where are you going?"

"To Dumbledore, mudblood. Now get out of my way!" Pansy sneered.

Perfect! She sounded exactly like her old, non-spelled self! Usagi skipped off to potions, perfectly happy for once instead of fearing her half-brother's sarcastic remarks.

"Five points from Gryffindor for tardiness," Snape sneered as she entered the room, "and sit down before I make it more." 

Usagi assumed her seat and had half-finished copying the recipe on the board when Pansy rushed in. Snape barely glanced at her before continuing writing.

"Oh, brother dearest," Usagi said sweetly. Harry glanced up, wondering why Usagi would address him so in front of the class. "Not you. Severus."

Scowling, Snape looked up. "Yes, Miss Tsukino?"

"I was just wondering why I got five points off for being late when Pansy here had none taken off, and she was five times as late as I was. Shouldn't she therefore have five times as many points taken off, as opposed to none?"

"Do you question my method of teaching?" Snape's voice was as cool as ice.

"No. I only question the fairness in these methods," Usagi retorted hotly.

"Five more points from Gryffindor for your insolence!" Snape hissed.

"Mother wouldn't be pleased with you, playing favorites as you are. Your father might've been Slytherin, but she was Gryffindor! You should treat your mother's house and the members of it with respect!"

"Twenty-five points from Slytherin for you lateness, Miss Parkinson," Snape said from between clenched teeth, his nostrils flaring, "and not another word on the matter!" The other Gryffindors cheered as Usagi resumed the seat she'd abandoned in the heat of verbal battle.

Aside from constant queries that were never answered about Usagi's relationship to Snape, that was the last exciting thing that happened until the time for the third task rolled around.

*** *** *** ***

****

Hyper Princess- I'll probably try to write the majority of it before I begin to post…

****

Firefly-chan- ::bows:: thank you for your approval! 

****

Little One- hm… that sounds interesting… poor little Day Dream! I wish she'd come back… thank you.

****

LadyD- your queen sounds lovely, and I never meant to rival anyone else's. I just figured poor Kelly and Lee needed two mumsies. 

****

Tenshi-chan- yes, I'm feeling bad for her too, which is why she is beginning to disappear.

****

Comet Moon- to some people, yes, but I decided I wanted this to be more of the Moon Kingdom fic, not Sailor Scouts, so I took them in and threw them out on their bums.

****

DevilsDarling- they seem to have gotten lost, seeing as how it's been more than a week since they should have recovered and I still hadn't posted.

****

Silver star- thanks! I will!

****

Stefanie- thanks! I'm planning on finishing it, although it might take a while. The support of all these reviews is really helping, too. I've read so many awesome fics with so few reviews, and really bad ones with tons of (good) reviews, it's hard to tell whether this is truly good or not.

****

Roninchica- you won't find out what Dumbledore's gunna do until the fifth year. I'm starting a whole Lee Jordan fic, actually, centered on Lee to give him more of a personality, and I'll try to work it into this story a bit. The Lee fic is linked into this one, and will most likely end where the HP books start. Yes, I've read through chapter ten of it, and it's awesome! 

****

Jupi- there is no Sailor Earth or Sailor Moon that we'll learn about here. Is that enough?

****

OoklaTheMok- Snape will have importance to the plot once I get to year five. He didn't really in the fourth book, and I want to keep to the books for now. I've had the whole Mamo-baka thing figured out for a while now, but I had to work it in slowly. I guess if you don't read this story as it trickles in but all at once instead, it would make more sense. Thanks for thinking Usa and Kel being spellmakers works, as well as Usa not being Sailor M. is okay. Certain people don't really support that…

****

Bunni V- thanks! I don't know if I've checked it out yet, but I will soon if I haven't.

****

SailorArtemis2000- tankies!

****

Jessica Black- tankerdoodles!

****

Lilsaturnprincess- thanks, and it's okey day.

****

Jess- merci beaucoup, and I twill!

****

Angel of Ice- thanks, glad you think it's funny!

****

Usagipegasus- tankies! Yep she did!

****

Anneliese- thanks, you're welcome, and I hope you can!

****

Siren- it's just that the whole 'kitty stalks by moonlight' thing was Luna's pass. in the series, so I used it as the major things for the scouts. Thanks, and no it doesn't matter the language. I used pig latin this chapter.

****

The Kuro no Tenshi- yep!

****

Star0704- thanks, I will!

****

Sailor Capricorn- thanks, and I'm glad you liked the explanation of it ;-) good luck with your fic and the game! Oh, the April Fool's joke wasn't true? Darn it! J/k! I hate the one review per chapter thing, too. It makes it hard, in case you forget something you want to put in a review, and you've reviewed every single chapter…

****

Bobbin- I wanted to do something different… I was getting sick of corny ol' Mamoru and his equally corny speeches. 

****

Jenny- ::bows:: thank you! No, she won't make the speech, and no, Chibi-Usa won't appear (at least, not yet. She might. Who knows?)

****

Silver_Star- yep, Lee really is. You should figure everything else out all in time… you've got a lot of competition with one of my friends at school. We were doing websites about ourselves in French class, and she didn't even put all Sailor Venus pics (*her* scout). Instead, it was mostly animated gifs and backgrounds and pics of Tuxedo Mask. And she memorized the little "Rain or shine I'm happiest when I'm with Tuxedo Mask. He makes me sing he makes me laugh, I just love Tuxedo Mask. She [Serena] really knows how to keep my Tuxedo Mask all to herself!" song that Rini sings, and now I know it she sings it so often. Talk about obsession! I won't be putting Chibi-Usa in, but I am **not** a pink haired demon! Well, maybe I am, but still!

****

Sailor Europa- I changed her hair cuz I'm sick of it being in odangos, and that's just weird for a real person. I'm turning her into a realistic person, is all. Outers… most likely will stay away, I wanted Lee to be the Earth prince, I don't feel like writing what everyone knows about the HP books (it's centered on Usa, not Harry), and I made second year so short cuz I felt like it. Questions are good! They give me more to work with.

****

Gaz Destiny- sounds like what I do, bugging my friends with phrases in different languages. It was a major ongoing joke for math class since sixth grade. Long story, really.

****

Serena602- thanks, here's more!

Does anyone else find the new ffn setup confusing? With the whole double upload thing? I do.


	31. Year Four: Family and the Maze

Well, as I was sitting down to type this, a certain older sister of mine kicked me off the computer. Then, my brother disappeared as I was sitting down again. Next, I was stuck being very hyperactive, but having to watch two little hyperactive kids. There's no fun being hyper if the kids you're watching are hyper, so you have to stay calm and tell them off… I'm making no sense.

*** *** *** ***

"Ah, me poor twin," Usagi sighed in an undertone (and a very bad Irish accent) to Lee and Kelly, looking at the Daily Prophet. {A/N: My L/J fic is beginning to creep up on me… I called Lee Sirius, when I realized that Sirius is hiding in a cave at this point.}

"What?" Kelly asked curiously, peering over her shoulder.

"Rita Skeeter put out another article about him. Today of all days! What a dog," Usagi said disgustedly.

"Dog? What kind of insult is that?" Lee demanded.

"Well, in Japan, we had lucky cats- I still have a few, actually- and so dogs are like the opposite. So it's an insult."

"_Right_," Lee said in a 'I-have-no-idea-what-you-are-talking-about-so-I'll-just-pretend' sort of voice.

Dumbledore made an announcement for the Champions to greet their family in the back room.

"That would be _me_," Usagi remarked smugly to her friends. "Enjoy the exams!" she trotted off with the twins, Lee, and Kelly glaring after her.

"So kind," George sighed.

"So understanding," Fred agreed.

"Yeah right!" they said together.

In the room, Usagi was greeting her mother and brother.

"Hey Mummy!" she cried, hugging her mother.

"Hello, sweetie," her mother replied.

"What's up, Shingo?" She wrapped her arm around her brother in a quick embrace.

"I'm hoping to be shown around this school?" he said, raising an eyebrow. "Obviously, I can't look at the girls… they're all at least a year older than me. Anyway," he added, seeing his sister's look, "Girls are sissies." {A/N: He's ten in this.}

"You won't say that when you see me in action!" Usagi cried dramatically. "Come on!" She sprinted off, leaving her mother laughing a bit and her brother chasing her.

"I think I'll just poke around my own," she muttered to herself in Japanese.

Which attracted the attention of Mamoru's mother. {A/N: She's alive in this. So's his dad.}

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

"USA! WAIT FOR ME!" Shingo bellowed, following his sister. 

"I want you to meet my friends," Usagi called back over her shoulder. "They're all taking exams, but no worries."

She finally found the room that the twins and Lee were in. Which happened to be one of the ones in the dungeons for potions.

Snape looked up from his desk when he heard the door open.

"Tsukino, what are you doing in here?" he growled.

"Simply showing my dear little brother around the castle," Usagi said, smiling sweetly. "I thought that the potions room would fascinate him. Doesn't it, Shin?" she added in a 'it-does-whether-you-like-it-or-not' tone of voice with a jab into his stomach to punctuate it.

"Yes," he gasped, rubbing his side.

"Well, stay quiet!" Snape ordered.

"Yes, Sevvy dearest," Usagi replied, fluttering her eyelashes.

He simply glared.

"See the red headed twins that are waving?" she asked her brother. He nodded. "Well, that one's Fred and that one's George. Don't bother trying to tell them apart right now. It takes a while. And see that kid over there, with the dreadlocks and the… the… the earring?" She was gaping at his gall. It was one that had a ridiculously close resemblance to the secret symbol that protected herself, Harry, Kelly, and him from a certain type of danger. Namely, potions. But it was to be used privately, not worn openly for all to see! "Well, that's Lee. We have to go find Kelly now!" Usagi blew a kiss to the class and sped out, dragging her brother after her.

"Hello, Professor Moody," Usagi called happily, throwing open the door to the Defense Against the Dark Arts room. "I'm sorry  for interrupting, but I was showing my brother around the school."

"Perfectly fine, Usagi. Just keep it down."

Usagi smiled and intoned to her brother, "Kelly is the one with the brown hair. She's staring at me as if I've gone insane."

"Right," he said.

Next stop was the Transfiguration room and then the Charms, just so he could see some real magic, and then the History of Magic (just for the ghost). After that, Usagi dragged Shingo all over the school, showing him secret passages and telling him about things (such as the Sorting) until he looked quite dizzy with the enormity of it all.

"This school is excellent!" Shin said wistfully. "I was I could come here."

"You never know," Usagi said primly. "You could still get the letter this summer." She knew perfectly well he would. She'd 'accidentally' found his name on the list of students that would be receiving Hogwarts letters when she had gone to inform Dumbledore of her ability to talk to animals.

His face lit up at the prospect, then fell. "I probably won't," he said sadly.

"Well, do you want to come see where I live?" she demanded, dragging him to Gryffindor tower. She wouldn't tell him about either of the secret rooms that she knew of. Nope, that was her secret.

After showing him around Gryffindor tower and planting dungbombs all over the place, Usagi brought him down to the lake, with her broom in hand. "This is where the fun begins," she informed him happily. She mounted up, indicated he should do the same, and took off, flying low across the lake. When she reached the middle, she mumbled a word and dove into the water.

A tight bubble had fitted around them like a wetsuit, so they could still breath and not get wet, either.

"What are you doing?" demanded Shingo, scared witless.

"Showing you the mermaids and the squid!" Usagi said happily.

In response, he began screaming.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

"Little git gave me a headache," Usagi mumbled to her friends, indicating her white and shaking brother across the table at lunchtime. 

"Ah, the follies of youth," Kelly said, sighing.

"You're one to talk! You're the youngest of us here," Usagi retorted.

"At least I don't act like Cootie Covered Colin," Kel said pointedly.

"Dang it," Usa muttered as Lee dramatically pulled out a little brown book, flipped it open, and made a mark on one side.

"How many pages does that thing have?" Fred asked, peering over Lee's shoulder.

"Too many. These two are always having debates," Lee said, shaking his head with mock-sadness.

"Well, it's not as big as this book," George remarked, pulling out a hugely thick black book. "It's been keeping track of how many pranks we've all pulled on everyone. This is just the most recent volume."

Usagi's mom and Shingo began laughing. "What?" Usagi demanded hotly.

"It's just the thought of you pulling pranks, dear," her mother replied, wiping a tear from one eye.

"You'd be surprised what the twins have told me they've done with her help," Mrs. Weasley informed the other mother.

"I probably don't want to hear it, too," she agreed.

"Probably."

"Aren't mothers so loving?" Usagi said blandly to anyone who was listening. "They don't even bother to go behind your backs to talk. They do it right in front of you!"

The students laughed while the mothers blushed.

The time for the third task came, and everyone headed out to the overgrown Quidditch pitch. "Good luck, Usagi!" her friends and family called as they separated. 

Staring at the tall bushes, Usagi muttered, "I'm definitely going to need it, too."

The champions were given their instructions, and then Usagi was sent off immediately (as she was in the lead point-wise). "Which way, which way?" she said, frantically. "This way looks promising… AH!" she shrieked as she turned a corner and saw a horrendous sight in front of her. It was…

A flobberworm. Usagi Tsukino was afraid of flobberworms. "Oh, what was that spell Kelly made? Oh, yes, that was it. Ieday ouyay atheticpay excuseay orfay ayay ivinglay eaturecray!" Pig Latin was one of the many languages that Kelly and Usagi both knew. The flobberworm fell down, dead, and then disappeared. "That'll show any slimy creatures that want to get in my way! Malfoy included."

That particular spell worked for a few more icky creatures as she wandered, rather aimlessly, through the maze. Until she found the Ashwinder. See, it was nearly included in the 'slimy things' she referred to, as it was a snake. And it happened to have laid eggs a bit earlier, too, and parts of the shrubbery were catching on fire.

"I do NOT think you were supposed to be here," Usagi informed the snake, watching the flaming bushes. The snake, thankfully, dropped down dead, and a quick water spell doused the fire. Suddenly, a monstrous creature loomed before her. It had a lion's head, a goat's body, and a dragon's tail. "You are definitely _not_ supposed to be here!" she frantically screamed at the Chimera. She knew the history of these creatures. Only one person- ONE PERSON- had ever killed one, and he had exhausted himself to death. She froze, not knowing what to do.

*** *** *** ***

Uh-oh! Usa's in trouble! Get a copy of the Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them book if ya wanna know what theses animals are.

**The girl who is obsessed with Harry Potter/Chelsea Weasley**- this is going to be one long response! I can do two buns… thanks for liking it! Poor Ollie died… wow, I'm really thirteen, fourteen next month. I don't bet, because I'll lose. Yep, it was an underwear flag. Maybe that's why people take so long to write… they don't type properly, like me and you. Yep, they can drive Minnie McMuffin loco. Cookies… I was hungry! So sue me! Oh, wait, you liked it… yes, the dragon is named Caliope! Do you have a problem with that? Yeah, 24 wasn't as funny. I need to save some pranks for other years! I liked the baby name book, too. I thought cards in divination sounded like fun. Yep, Lee wears an earring. I've updated!

**Roninchica**- Yep, I've decided Snapey isn't so bad. For this. The L/J fic I have is going to kinda tie into this one… you'll find out what D Dude is gunna do soonish. Next chap for how Usa lives, I don't know 'bout Ginny. I could drag her in via Kel. Sailor Teleportation! Actually, they might not be able to show at all. We'll see.

**Little One**- Heya, Day dream! I like swords. They're pretty and fun and cool! My nickname is Chaos. Chaos Chaos Chaos! Hheheeeee oh dear hyper attack!

**Ken-chan**- Yep, Snape is Harry's bro through his daddy and Queen Serenity, same as with Usagi. It's kinda a whole confusing past-lives thing where their souls get sent forward, so they have a much bigger family than you woulda thought.

**Silver star**- kay!

**OoklaTheMok**- thanks for the name! Oopsies bout the lead-led thing. I was dead when writing it, not ded :-D Glad ya found it funny!

**The Kuro no Tenshi**- I used to say that in like third grade. Best song in the world! ****

**Luna 2**- THANKS! I'M GLAD YOU THOUGHT IT WAS GREAT AND FUNNY AND COOL! AND THANKS FOR SAYING YOU'D THINK I'D MAKE A GOOD WRITER! Sorry, it kinda bugs me when people write in all caps, but thanks!

**Lady Sakura Joy**- thanks.

**Sailor Capricorn**- thank you for all comments in review. I would think that they'd get along…

**Usagipegasus**- thanks, and I did (obviously).

**Goddess-of-Light**- yeah, I know I've got a bad title, but I can't think of a better one. I'm glad you read it and like it, and can relate to it, and I'm using too many ands, aren't I?

**Anonymous**- I will!

**Firefly-chan**- thanks, I hope this is soon (compared to last time it is… o.o)

**Siren**- thanks! Here it tis!

**Silversickle17**- she sulky cuz Usagi yelly. Duhy! Hehehe

**Crazygurl70**- thank you!

**DevilsDarling**- I have kidnapped your demons, and they will obey my command! I will chase away all the scary clowns and evil witches with them, mwahahhaaaa! No, I never woulda thunk you were a big feminist. Actually, I would, but w/e.

 **LadyD**- hehe don't worry, I don't think Sevvy is that bad. Why not post what you have? It's funner to post as you go along, and update when you can, not when you get yay number of reviews.

**Lilsaturnprincess**- it'd be more than okay! I'd feel so special! If you did. Tank you greatly, miss!

**Hyper Princess**- I'm sorry about not e-mailing you earlier, but I was super duper busy. And I didn't e-mail right away for this chap cuz I'm not at home and the peeps I babysit for will be home any minute.

The symbol is something you'll all hear about later!


	32. Year Four: Voldemort, Round One DING!

Hehehe this chappie is short but fun! Lol, I loved writing it. Kay, advance notice, peeps! I am slowly nearing the five hundred mark for reviews, so remember to log in if you think you might be the five hundredth.

**Firefly-chan**- here's the next part, I guess I'll apologize ahead of time for the kinda-cliffe in this chappie.

**LadyD**- yessir, she will be. Hehe… thanks, and thanks.

**Lilsaturnprincess**- thanks and okey day! Hehehe

**Jenny**- yeppers, no Sailor Moon for Usagi. From this day forth, it will be strictly a Moon Kingdom related ficcy. Maybe it is Selene, but she is Serenity in her HoggyWarty days.

**CrazyGurl70**- I am proud! I have saved the world from the evils of boredom! MWAHAHAHA! Wait, that was a good thing, not an evil thing…

**Michelle Malfoy**- thank you, it is perfectly fine. I'm glad you think they're funny and blend well. I try to read the previously written chapter before updating.

**Angel of Ice**- kay!

**The girl who is obsessed with Harry Potter/Chelsea Weasley**- well, I think it should either stay as it is, or be The girl who likes really long names for herself. You'd like Rhiannon from my L/J fic. {hinty hinty  ready ready! Pleasey pleasey?} kay then! 1. I'm with you on that one… I've read a twenty three year old's work that wasn't very good. 2. I know not all 10 year old boys say that, but Shingo does. 3. I amended that in this chapter. 4. Wasn't it? I was bored and didn't feel like using a translator, so I used one of the languages I speak fluently. 5. yeppers, she is. 6. you almost ignored it? 7. hehehe I figured you would. 8. I believe I have chapter seven up, and a few things planned for chapter eight, but not until 33 of this is out. 9. I hurried a bit!

**The Kuro no Tenshi**- No, I don't think so. He's not too evilllllllllllll though. And Usa knows his weakness! Thanks!

**DevilsDarling**- ::reaches down and pets them:: Good job attacking my little brother! I'm so proud of my wittle stowen demons! ::to you:: I'm not a stranger. You've sent them after me so many times, they know who I am. BRING 'EM ON! Thanks.

**Usagipegasus**- Hello. You'll read.

**Lady Sakura Joy**- you should see my essays. They're awful unless I make them hilariously funny, which is hard to do when writing about helium. 

**Hyper Princess**- tankies, I can!

**Hufflepuffer242**- I will keep writin'. Igpay atinlay isay unfay, anday esyay, ouyay areay ettinggay overboarday ithway itay (utbay otnay oremay anthay emay!)!

**Sailorartemis2000**- yep!

**Sailor Capricorn**- yes, I'm so pleased to have created a weakness in our favoritest potions teacher. Erm, least favoritest. Oh, I have great plans for Shingo. Great plans… mwahahaha! Let's just say, one house is going to ****spoiler**. **Evil library, try a bookstore, more reliable.

**Jenny**- Yeah, it was mean, but oh twell. I'll create a reason for them to have done it to Ami. Actually, I have a reason. Well, I made a boo-boo so I fixed it. I liked Oliver, but he WAS too old. I'm a fast typer, and think them out a bit before I write. But I never follow what I mean to… you see, I only have vague grand ideas for the future. 

**Anneliese**- Here's the more! You'll find all the answers to your questions within…

*** *** *** ***

Usagi stared at the hulking Chimera a moment longer before screaming, "Don't you move a muscle!" while pointing at the animal and pushing power behind the words. She spun on her heal, shouted to the bushes, "Move!" and began down the aisle made. As the ones behind her began to inch together once more, she added, "And stay!"

A group of people had collected at the end of her path, staring at her. "Is this a forfeit?" Moody growled.

"No, it isn't," Usagi said tartly. "I just wanted to know if there were supposed to be any Chimeras in here, seeing as how they would most certainly devour any student to come across it."

"No, there aren't supposed to be Chimeras," Dumbledore said slowly. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I have one in there that you all might like to take care of while we look for the cup. By the way, who's left?"

"Harry and Cedric," Hagrid replied promptly before clapping a huge hand over his mouth.

"Thank you!" Usagi shouted as she ran back to the Chimera. "Close," she ordered the bushes. "Now, Mister Chimera, you are going to STAY PUT, understand?" she informed the beast in Chimeran. {A/N: the language of Chimeras.}

It nodded its head meekly while Usagi sprinted off. The Chimera moaned a warning from its place, warning all the creatures of the maze to avoid this girl at all costs. The only creature that didn't obey was the boggart she stumbled across. {A/N: there is NOTHING about boggarts AT ALL in my Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. too bad.}

Now, it may have been stated earlier that Usagi Tsukino is _afraid_ of Flobberworms, but that isn't true. She merely hates them. She also hates driving really fast on the highway next to big trucks, snakes, being alone too long in a big, dark, empty house when you can't see out the windows properly, spiders, snakes, the train, snakes, and the subway. But she isn't afraid of them. So what is she afraid of? Well, we'll find out.

The boggart disappeared with a POP! as she rounded the corner that it was lurking behind. She wasn't afraid of anything, at all. As was figured out a moment ago, she merely hated quite a few things. So the lovely little boggart had disappeared, and would remain disappeared, for a while. More like forever.

Usagi sprinted ahead the path, took a right turn, and saw the Cup glowing golden in all its glory ahead. As she sprinted further ahead, she peered through the opening of a hedge and saw Harry and Cedric being attacked by a giant spider. "Spiders, icky, I'll help!" she muttered fiercely as she brought forth her wand. 

"STUPEFY!" all three Hogwart students screamed at the same time. Usagi ran to her twin as he collapsed, helping him up. They would at least walk to where the cup would be, since they were so close anyway. It was Cedric's. But he didn't take it. Instead, he came closer and took Harry's other side.

"Go on, Cedric, Usagi, take it. I wouldn't be able to if you weren't helping. Go!" Harry said softly. 

"Are you daft, my twinsie?" Usagi said incredulously. "You both would've beat me to it, mostly 'cause of my side trip about the Chimera. There is no way I am not letting you take it."  
"And you saved me," Cedric reminded him.

Harry thought for a moment, then suggested that they take it at the same time. Cedric agreed.

They hobbled down the path to the golden cup, and Harry was positioned next to one handle, Cedric stood beside the other, and Usagi started to back off.

"Where are you going?" the boys demanded. 

"You two would have beat me to it anyway. I can't take it from you," Usagi explained.

"Now you're mad!" Harry exclaimed.

"You helped save the both of us," Cedric added. "Come take the bottom."

Usagi relented, and Harry said, "One… two… THREE!" All three grabbed hold of the cup and felt a jerk beneath their navel, and couldn't break their hold on the prize.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

THUMP! They all landed on the ground in a graveyard.

"Did you know the cup was a portkey?" Cedric queried.

"No… maybe it's part of the task," Harry responded.

"Well, at any rate, I'm going invisible!" Usagi announced, then muttered, "Invisibiblfy."

A moment later, before Cedric and Harry could wonder about where she'd come up with the word 'invisibiblfy,' a small man walked into view. "Kill the spare," a cold, inhuman voice hissed.

The other voice shouted "Avada Kedavra!" and Cedric fell down, dead.

The other events that followed are too horrendous to relate. {A/N: Actually, I just don't feel like writing them out at the moment, sorry everyone. Go grab a copy of the fourth book if you can't remember. The chapter is called Flesh, Blood and Bone. Maybe not in that order…} They resulted in Usagi hiding, still invisible, behind a tree while Harry and Voldemort locked wands. It seemed as if she was living in a dream until she saw Harry break the connection and sprint for the cup.

"Oh, shit," Usagi muttered. She, too, began running, but to no avail. Harry reached the cup, grabbed Cedric, and quickly shouted for Usagi to hold on. He, of course, had no idea that she was too far away, and grabbed on. The three disappeared, and at that moment, Usagi's spell wore off.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" a cold voice said as the owner noticed her.

"Bring her to me," Voldemort hissed. As Usagi was held in front of him, he smiled at her in a twisted way, and said, "Girl, what have you to say for yourself?"

"Um, oops?" Usagi tried meekly. This was not good at all.

They laughed coldly. "Any last words?" Voldemort suggested, holding forth his wand.

"YES!" she shouted, thinking fast. A spell, a spell, she needed a spell and _fast_. "They are… Ich sterbe nicht, so Lebe wohl! Fliege zurück zu Schule!" Unfortunately, her attempt at the spell failed. "Shoot, shoot, shoot," she muttered, nearly soundlessly.

"You want me to shoot you?" Voldemort said with an evil grin.

"NO!" Usagi said quickly. "I, um, was just, um, thinking about how I was so stupid not to have considered joining your ranks earlier. Wouldn't it be nice to have a Death Eater that has remained faithful to you their entire time as your servant? One so young that they will always do their bidding?" _What am I _saying_?_ she thought, furious with herself. _You can't be a Death Eater!_

"You've got spunk, I'll give you that," Voldemort said, amused. "You are right, it would be nice. Tell you what," he said, leaning closer and whispering as if plotting something, "I will let you go back if you do one thing."

"What's that?" she asked nervously.

"Kiss me."

It took Usagi a moment to register what he said, then she exploded. "Are you insane? That is completely perverted! You have to be about seventy years old, and you're asking a fourteen year old to kiss you? Nasty, man! Ew…" then she trailed off, looking horrified at what she'd done.

"Is that all you have to say for yourself?" Voldemort asked, his face and voice undreadable.

"Is 'uh oh' a reasonable response to that?" Usagi sounded hopeful.

"No," he hissed, bringing forth his wand once more.

Usagi began to sing frantically under her breath, pushing power to the words. "Hi ho, hi ho, it's…" Voldemort began saying the killing curse as she finished up… "off to Hogwarts I go!"

The last thing she saw was a beam of light heading straight towards her. She didn't have time to register what color as everything turned black and she collapsed on the ground.

*** *** *** ***

Mwahahahhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

R&R!

Oh, and I do hate everything I made Usa hate. I'm not really afraid of anything (unless you count no chocolate a fear). Emma, what am I afraid of?


	33. Year Four: FALLING! MWAHAHAHA! just 'cau...

Hey everyone! I know this chapter is pretty short and boring and not good, but the following ones should be lots of fun!

Voldie was telling Usagi to kiss him to provoke her, etc, before he killed her. (we'll find out whether he did or not in the first paragraph)

****

Anneliese- I just like to torture people in general. I like long reviews! They make me all warm and fuzzy inside! Even though my house is freezing… read for questions answered.

****

TGWIOWHP- I was talking about The Princess and the Pauper… he's just evil.

****

Anonymous- Is it? That's good! I can START my fifth book, but I won't post until it's nearly finished, meaning I'll probably just switch to the real fifth book. I like being lucky!

****

Becky- ::plugs ears, then peers up:: Okay, no more screams… Don't stop, never give up, keep on goin' till you reach the top… it's a song. I won't! I like this fic too much… although these two are the more boring, can't be as funny chapters (the last one and this one). Here's more!

****

Goddess-of-light- It was, wasn't it? I really didn't want to write out the bad parts (IMO) so I made my parts! And they're fun fun fun!

****

Hyper Princess- NOOOO! NOT THE CHOCOLATE!!!! Here, here, read, please, just not the chocolate! My sugar intake needs to stay high! :-D

****

Sailorartemis2000- don't fall!

****

Jenny- Voldie is a pervie! Mwahahaha I just realized that that rhymes. The whole German thing is okey day. For that, I had to use one of the online translators, and they gave me that as the closest match. But sh, don't tell anyone! 

****

Akiko- tankies!

****

Sailor Capricorn- No fair! I have either my stinky school library or the public one, and neither place has very good books. Luckily, most of the books I end up reading or wanting to read I can steal from my friends or are very inexpensive (around $5.50). I pronounce the 't' because it's there, even though it technically should be silent. I used to think Sirius was sir-I-us, 'cause it looks like that. Ew, school on Saturday? :;shudders;: I don't think I'd like being home schooled a super lot. It seems to have its perks and ickynesses. MugglePride is a cool site! I made you want to do math? Wowness. Yeah, I figured him to be in the 68 range, and then made Usa make a guess near there. It would be odd if she knew his exact age. Harry _could_ be the heir of Gryffindor and Slytherin, being the one to cause peace between the houses… not likely. That was a response and a half…

****

Firefly-chan- glad you liked it! I know, lots of evil cliffies, but this one isn't so bad. Try NOT to die of laughter… although that would be a good way to die ;-) Maybe you should write your variations and show them to me… who knows, inspiration, credit, and laughter may strike! 

****

Crazygurl70- blackness can be good and bad. Depends on how you're using it. thank you!

****

MarsMoonStar- you sho did. 

Firefly The Dancing Author- Why wouldn't you expect Mrs. Figg? ****

Lady sakura joy- no such thing as too much sugar! TAKE BACK THOSE EVIL WORDS! Thank you! :-) 

****

Jupi- no problamo! You're twelcome, thank you, and I WILL! HEHEHEHEHHEE!

****

Roninchica- ::draws deep breath to prepare self:: I apologize for torturing you with a cliffie, but no more for a while yet, okay? Promise. You evil flu, keeping me from reviews! :-P No rush with the Lee thing… I need to get the second chapter out. I need to write the second chapter. I need to think of what to write for the second chapter… as for your questions, all will be revealed in good time, my child. All in good time. 

****

Tenshi-chan- I try to tell myself that what I have Usa do is what I'd do, but one can never know until it happens. 

****

Anonymous (2)- thanks for that! 

****

Little One- Thank you! Poor Day dream, what people do to their cats… one of my friends calls her cats 'bitch' and the black one 'nigger.' Poor things!

****

SilverSickle17- yuppers, it was out there. What else can you expect from me? I'm a Disney person, for the hi ho spell. Thank you. I just don't WANNA fail classes, or get a detention (unless it's for pulling a good prank and my parents don't get mad, but it'd be funner not getting a detention. I feel bad for whoever is gunna end up rooming with me once we get to college…)
    
    *** *** *** ***

Usagi slowly opened her eyes as sound bombarded her ears. The first thing she noticed was that her arms were wrapped around one of the multiple posts holding up a rail. The second thing that she noticed was the fact that she was very, very, very high. And, the third thing she noticed was the place her feet, legs and torso were. In the air. It registered to her shocked brain that she was hanging from the highest staircase over the vast expanse of the Entrance Hall where most of the student body was milling about.

She drew in a deep breath and let out an ear-piercing scream, squinting her eyes shut. The sound went on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on, until everyone in the Entrance Hall had ceased moving and their chatter was stopped as they peered up at the screaming blond. 

Lee acted first. "Kelly! Make a spell, quick!" he hissed to the petite brunet. 

"Aye, aye, Captain Lee," Kelly replied humorously. Only her eyes showed how worried she truly was. "Let's see, let's see... SOMEONE GIVE ME A WORD THAT BEGINS WITH Q!" she bellowed suddenly.

"Qualmish," Ginny Weasley responded from a place at her elbow.

"That was it. Thank you. Qualmishnessify!" Kelly screamed, directing her wand at Usagi and pushing both power and meaning behind it.

If possible, Usagi began to scream even louder as her arms unlatched from the post, completely by force. But then she realized she was sitting on air, and grew silent. That only lasted a second. "Kelly! Get me down from here RIGHT NOW!"

"For someone who's life I just saved, she's sure acting grateful," Kelly muttered to no one in particular. "Erm, let's see, a word that begins with X!"

"Xenophobia?" someone suggested.

"Yes! Thank you, mysterious person who reminded me of the spell!" Kelly called into the crowd. "Now... xenophobiadillic!" Usagi slowly lowered down, down, down, down, down, until she landed on the just-cleared space in front of Kelly, standing up. For a moment it seemed as if she would be fine, but she collapsed onto Lee and Kelly after giving a weak smile.

"I don't feel so good," she murmured as she blacked out.

"Um, help?" Kelly and Lee said to the crowd in general. Several people rushed to them, lifted Usagi up between them, and marched off to the Hospital Wing with Lee, Kelly, Fred and George following them.

"Not good," Fred stated simply once the helping hands had left. He had just completed searching the Hospital Wing for Madame Pomfrey, but she wasn't there.

"Definitely not good," George agreed. "We don't even have the Marauder's Map anymore to find out where she is."

Lee pondered for a moment, then figured something out. "Lessee... when Kelly fainted from over using her..." he stopped for a moment, realizing he almost gave away some very secret information, then jumped ahead. "Dear old Poppy went to that cabinet and got out a... a... a purple vial, and put two drops of it in a glass of water and fed it to her."

Kelly ran to the cabinet and found the vial, then put the drops in a glass of water Fred provided. "How're we going to get this down?" she asked the boys. George simply held apart Usagi's mouth, and motioned for Kelly to start pouring. "Are you sure? We might drown her," she said with a worried glance.

"I'll do it, then," Fred said, grabbing the water from her.

"No! If anyone does it, I do," Kelly retorted, snatching the glass back.

"And Miss Are-you-sure-we-might-drown-her returns to life!" George announced.

"Stuff it," Lee ordered, then motioned for Kelly to carry on with the pouring.

After most of it was down, Usagi began coughing and sat up on the bed. "Where am I?" she asked, staring around blankly.

"Hospital," Lee replied.

"Right. How'd I get here?" 

"Well, you appeared hanging off a staircase rail-" Fred began.

"No, no, no, I remember hitting the ground but that's it," Usagi cut off.

"Well, you fainted, and some people helped carry you in," Fred explained.

"Thank you." Suddenly, Usagi sank back down in bed and began to sob. "I-I was th-th-th-there. I s-saw Ce-Ced-Cedric... and V-Vol-Voldemort-" a spasm ran across the others' faces, but none of them had the heart to correct her "- and it w-was awful! I couldn't think of a spell, and he kept me there..." the rest of her words were lost to helpless sobbing.

The other four Mischief Makers looked at each other for a moment, and then Kelly sat on one side of her and Lee the other.

"Shush, it's okay now," Kelly whispered, rubbing Usagi's back in a maternal way. "Can you go get her mother?" she directed towards the twins. They were gone before the word 'mother' was finished.

"Usagi, come on... we need to plan a prank for the last day," Lee said, hoping that would work.

"No! It's all my fault. I let Harry take the cup, I let Cedric convince him. Who knows? If I'd've just kept on running down my path, I might've taken it and been the one to die. Cedric and Harry would still be all right, and Voldemort wouldn't be back in power."

"Let's take this a bit further," Lee solemnly said. "How about we make it You-Know-Who's fault. It is, and you know it. if he hadn't been so power hungry, wanted Harry, then the cup wouldn't have done anything."

A ghost of a smile flitted across Usagi's face. "Let's just think that," she agreed, curling into Lee as Kelly unobtrusively moved to the door.

When she opened it, a large crowd met her eyes. Automatically she swung it shut again, but Fred and George stopped it. {A/N: now this is gunna be no fun to write ::pouts:: but I have to. Summer follows all this, though! A few hints: an incident where Usa's dad asks her to put on the left blinker, and staying in America with the Mischief Makers, and rec camp. I think.}

"Well, have we found Miss-" Dumbledore began, but Usagi's mother rushed into the room and threw herself on her daughter, sobbing. "I guess we have."

"I was so worried, sweet... Harry said you had been there, but you weren't here when he came back." At this point, Mrs. Weasley gently removed the woman from the girl. 

"Let's let the girl rest now," she suggested to the other mother, leading her to a chair to sit down.

The other people settled themselves at various places: Ron, Hermione, a big black dog, Bill and Mrs. Weasley next to Harry's bed, Fred, George, Lee, Kelly, Shingo and Mrs. Tsukino next to Usagi's bed {AN she has a bigger entourage hehe} and then Dumbledore and Snape before them all. Madame Pomfrey was bustling around, preparing concoctions for the two.

"Miss Tsukino, do you think you could tell us what happened?" Dumbledore asked of the blonde girl.

She nodded weakly, and related all the events from the Acromantula until she woke up in the Hospital Wing, the other MMs filling in where necessary. Usagi and Harry were both put into a deep sleep and woke up around the same time. Most of us should know what happened in this time. Sirius Black was revealed as the dog that entered the room, (which resulted in the Weasley twins putting two and two together and whispering, "Padfoot," as if he was a god. He was, in their eyes.) Snape was proved to be a reformed Death Eater, and Hagrid was sent off to chat with the giants. Fudge also renounced Dumbledore, and refused to believe the return of dear old Voldie.

The end of the year banquet was held within the Great Hall amongst colors of black, black, and more black. A solemn speech was made honoring Cedric Diggory, ended by a toast to him, Harry, and Usagi.

When the feast was ended, Usagi brought up a topic she'd been sitting on for a while. "Kelly, Lee, Fred, George, did you know that I was going to America this summer?" she asked. 

"No, I only knew that you were going to America this summer," Lee responded, rolling his eyes.

"Isn't that the same thing?" Kelly queried, not quite catching the humor. The twins bopped her lightly on the head.

"Well," Usagi plowed on, "Mom said that I could have four- count 'em- FOUR guests stay with us, and you FOUR have been honorably selected to join me. We'll have a bit of time in a thing called Rec Camp, which is like a day camp, and then hang out."

"Which part of the States?" Fred asked.

"Maine," Usagi responded with a single shouldered shrug. {A/N: alliteration…}

"That sounds boring," George said, wrinkling his nose.

"It won't be with all of us there," Lee defended.

"Yeah, I say we all go to Maine!" Kelly screamed pumping her fist in the air. "What are _you_ looking at?" she added menacingly to a knot of second year Hufflepuffs. They scampered away from the insane people. {A/N: yes, little children! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! RUN, RUN, RUNNNNN!!!}

"Mom said she already talked to all of your parents, so you'll be heading straight across the big blue sea with me!" Usagi shouted, managing to hug them all at the same time. They were starting to look scared. "Mischief Makers, to the train!" she cried, pointing them towards the horse-less carriages.

They stampeded down to the head one, preparing for a summer in America. Mainers, watch out!

*** *** *** *** ***

Gak, I hated writing the whole last part of the book… Blech! So now, this is going to be fun. Most of the occurances in Maine will come from real-life experiences (mostly mine) and will promise for a crazy story. Fun fun fun in the sun sun sun! Am I scaring any of you yet?

****


	34. Summer Year Five: Summer Smashers? Misch...

Hey everyone! Don't kill me for taking so long, please, but May is my busy month! I also was running low on ideas, and I lost my little plot paper ::sniffles:: Enough excuses! I am back and in action! Here it is!

****

Hanazakari- only eight shots? :-( that's not fun! I want more! Hehehee…

****

Sailor Star Scream- I don't know that I want to at this point in time… they seem a bit young to me, and will probably just have a silly relationship until later. But who knows?

****

True Locket- Yes, I'm just writing little bits of the summer. Book 5 should be out this month next monthish! Yay!

****

TGWIOWHP- you should set up a name! And write stories! And I'll read them! yay! Sorry, mesa called Jarjar Binks, and mesa veeewy hypa. Tehehehe! Hmm… California, you say? Maybe not Alaska, but I might be able to do California. Trip to Disney Land, blow up your house along the way……….

****

DevilsDarling- What witches? I seem to have poured water on them… ::far away hears cries of "I'm melting! I'm melting!":: ::evil laugh:: :-D

****

SailorArtemis2000- what'd I do to the HuffyPuffies? Oh twell! Kelly is more like me than my friend Kelly… but Kelly can be like Kelly. I love namesakes! So much confusion. 

****

Crazygurl70- glad you approve. 

****

Goddess-of-Light- it would be funny, but also illegal. I like what I've got planned now… mwahahahhaa! A lot of people seem to be a lot like me (that review).

****

Usagipegasus- hi! Here it is!

****

Emma- Yep-o! They're a comin' along the mountain! WOO HOO! I've got plans for you, me and… um… Jen, no, Carly, NO! EMILY HA! HEHEHEHEE! And I'll use Henry and… I need one more guy from our grade ::pouties:: Thanks for mentioning that it was blah. I think I knew that.

****

Lady sakura joy- I've literally bounced off walls. You run and JUMP! It's lots of fun, try it sometime. My friend and I were throwing pencils in a box (returning them to this guy) and they kept on bouncing, and we were having fun. Then I picked up this pair of scissors, and everyone ducked under the desks (almost). Pretty funny.

****

Sailor Capricorn- I aint nobody's clone! I read Sirena and Ella Enchanted, they're awesome! That reminds me, I need to kill Carly to get Sirena back… "Beast" is pretty good, too, and "The Folk Keeper" and "The Other Ones" and "Just Ella." I could go on, but I won't torture you endlessly. Oh, I have the Princess bride, too! Bestest movie! :-D

****

Becky- I like Gred and Forge, too! Yes, I know we can get lobster in Maine. Captain Newicks rocks! Don't tell anyone ::looks around furtively:: but I live in Maine. I won't share what part, but I will say I've been to where this takes place, and I know someone from this place. Once, when my family and I was staying at the Boardwalk in Disney World, they said they were selling Maine lobster, but it didn't have claws, so it wasn't Maine lobster! We were mad…

****

Firefly-chan- hm, that could've worked, too! I was going to have her like hanging off the north tower, but then I decided I wanted her inside. Sorry this took so long!

****

The Kuro no Tenshi- you mean you _can't_ fly with the pixie dust from pixie sticks? Maybe THAT'S why I never leave the ground. I always thought I just didn't eat enough of it.

****

Roninchica- ::crosses self:: "Dear Lord, please save me as I reply to this incredibly long review that I so greatly appreciate, amen." ::draws deep breath:: I am very sorry for writing that. Normally, I don't even _think_ swears or another vile language, let alone write or speak them. I apologize for letting my friends (the few of them) that do frequently use such words influencing me, and I have actually begun to try harder to make _them_ stop. I don't even fully comprehend why I was writing about my friend's cats. -.- I couldn't kill Maine! Well, maybe I could go live in Celebration, like my cousin used to! YAY! The thing with Kelly having worn herself out was just one of those little things that I think up on the spur of the moment, and mention in passing. I don't really know… I guess she was just exhausted or something. I don't know if I can really explain how I was using that. If I find something similar in another book, I'll tell you about it. it might help some. Um, the senshi are poofed. I didn't want them in there anymore, so I decided to just turn this into the whole Princess of the Moon Kingdom plot… and did I say in a chapter somewhere that Mamoru was like the head of the generals? I think I did, but I'll check. Snape is a heartless slob, and I'm going to write more about him when I get book five. I figured I don't REALLY understand him, so I'm not going to try to write him yet. LIGHTNING BUGS! YAY!

****

MarsMoonStar- coolies! You use coolies, too!

****

Bunni V- hehee that's why I wrote it in… I thought it would be cool if Usa could be kinda invincible for a while. Voldy wanted Usa to kiss him just to bug her before she died. Twisted teasing. Yes, I have gone insane… "Listen, if we'd just bought the squirrels we wouldn't have had to steal the rocket ship." Lol, Rat Race is a funny movie. Oh, I know it was lame, no worries. I didn't want to write it, but I had to, y'know? So I botched it royally. 

****

Becky- oooh I could write a story like that… funness! But, girl, I think you need help.

****

Sabrina Tsukino- thank you! I'm sorry this took soo long, and I'm also sorry, because I am going to wait for book five. I was going to make it up on my own, but then I realized that the REAL book five would be out too soon, and then I'd feel all messed up.

****

Saturnpyroprincess- here ya go, and thanks!

****

Sailorgirl686- here's more! I'm glad it has been found realistically real! For the fantasy it clearly is…

****

Kazeya- I'm glad I've saved you from insanity. If you're REALLY into HP and you want something to read, there are quite a few good Lily and James fics. The Gilded Lily has 78-ish chapters, each fairly long, and it's good! Then there are a few others… but I need to move on! I'd love to be your BETA.

****

Sailor Capricorn- I haven't been to the board lately… I'll go soon. And I have no idea what to post!!! WAAH!

****

LadyD- no, the senshi poofified.

****

Jupi- yay! Someone complete agrees that I'm crazy, and not as a joke! 

****

TGWIOWHP- WAAAAAAAHT? How can you leave? Fluff does not exist in my vocab! How is this fluffy? No fluff! NONE! All the fluff exists in like first and second year, and then it's GONEEEEEEEEEE! No fluff! Nonenonenone! And what is this rated? I'll make sure it's PG. No fluff allowed!

****

Anneliese- thanks for reviewing my poems! I really appreciate it. um… no comment to the rest. I'll do the fifth year when I have the fifth book, which I fifthly pre-ordered.

Jessica Black- articulate ****

Dragonsamax- if you're dead, then you can't read this.

****

Silvershadow- I _like_ you! Funny in the same me way! But don't get gutter-minded on me, please. 

****

Allie-chan- here it is! I'll try!

****

Angel of Ice- here's some of the summer. Hehehaha.

*** *** *** *** ***

"Surfin' USA!" the three male Mischief Makers bellowed at the top of their lungs. They'd been 'singing' all sorts of songs about America the whole plane ride, and whenever they started a new one, the other travelers just groaned and covered their ears. Kelly and Usagi were laughing while warning them that they might end up swimming the rest of the way. Unfortunately, the three seemed to find this idea appealing.

"We didn't say anything," Kelly hissed, vigorously shaking her head to emphasize the point.

"Not a word," Usagi agreed.

The two covered their eyes a moment later and insisted, "I've no idea who they are," as, still singing, the boys began playing with all the buttons and knobs in reach.

"I'd expect this from the twins, but not Lee," Usagi confided. "He's grown up with muggles."

Suddenly, a voice clicked on over the intercom. "Would the three boys in seats A16, A17, and A18 please cease all singing?" it snapped in a very irritated way. "Thank you."

The boys glanced at each other and fell silent for a moment. The other passengers looked hopeful and began putting away their Tylenol, but no, Fred, Lee and George began whistling. Very shrilly, at that. Out came the Tylenol again.

Let's just say there was a stampeded to get off the airplane when it landed, and five people in the Tsukino's Gladiator had a headache by the time they arrived at the house Mr. Tsukino had purchased. 

Driving down the street, the five Hogwarts students stared out the front window in awe. "How pretty!" Kelly summed up their feeling on the view. The road was a dead end, with stairs leading down to a stretch of private beach. The water was bright blue with a few islands further out and boats dotting the water.

"Aloha South Portland," Usagi breathed.

"Aloha gianormous house!" Lee exclaimed as Mr. Tsukino turned into the last driveway of the street. It was a very big house, mansion standards by all accounts.

"Rooms!" George screeched.

"Views!" Fred added.

"How articulate," Shingo acknowledged dryly. "We've got your standard six stories, three rooms with a view per top five floors, including bathroom connected to two of them. You'll get the idea when we're in."

Usagi's jaw dropped open. "We _live_ here?"

Usagi and Kelly had rooms on the top floor, with a living room area (which had 'gianormous' bay windows) sandwiched in between their bedrooms (each with a private bathroom). The boys simply had three bedrooms, with Fred and George sharing a bathroom. There was a lift next to Lee's room that opened beside Kelly's.

Usagi's parents employed Shingo to give everyone the grand tour before supper. The house- no, mansion –was every bit as large on the inside as it appeared to be from the outside.

As the group passed the front door, Mr. Tsukino called Usagi out to the car. "Can you step on the brakes while I check the lights?" he asked.

"Okay," she agreed as her friends and brother settled themselves on the grass. After pushing on the brakes several times, her father asked her to put on the left blinker. "How?"

"Just pull down the little stick beside the steering wheel."

Usagi faced the wheel once more and considered her choices. There were two little sticks, one on the left, one on the right. Picking a random side, she pulled down on the right stick, lifting her foot up from the brake in the process. "Is it working?" she shouted to her father before she realized that the car was _moving_. Very slowly and backwards down the hill of the driveway, but still moving. "Uh oh," she muttered, slamming frantically on the brakes. In her haste, she forgot which were the brakes and which was the gas, and hit the wrong pedal. The car lurched backwards down the hill, nearly running over her father's foot and smashing into the telephone pole across the street. 

Mr. Tsukino caught up with her at last, breathing heavily and looking furious. "Oops," Usagi said quietly. 

"Were you trying to kill me?" he hissed.

"No! I thought I'd pulled the blinker stick, and then I thought I'd stepped on the brakes."

Mr. Tsukino closed his eyes and shook his head. "I'm signing you up for driving lessons, and all your friends! You need to know your way around a car, young lady."

"All right, Daddy," Usagi said meekly. {A/N: this is where we pretend that 14-year-olds are allowed to get their permits. Just for Kelly, 'cause she's cool.}

"Driving? ME?" Fred asked.

"American driving scares me!" George complained.

"Yeah, everyone drives on the wrong side of the road," Lee agreed.

"I… I don't know about this…" Kelly mumbled.

"DADDY!" Usagi had trilled over all this. "Are you mad?"

"One moment please, sir," Fred said politely, looking meaningfully at the others. They nodded imperceptibly.

{A/N: It's BA-ACK! Mwahahahaha!} The five exchanged a glance, with Shingo looking on closely.

George raised his left eyebrow. {Translation: Well, I think we've fooled him into thinking that we really don't want to drive…}

Kelly raised her right. {So boy will he be surprised! Imagine all the people we can terrorize!}

Lee blinked three times in rapid succession. {This will be brilliant! I can't wait until the first lesson. Can we come back next year to get our licenses, Usa?}

Usagi blinked once, then started to move her jaw to her left. {I don't see why not. Imagine, driving and-}

Fred interrupted with moving his jaw to the right and then left. {Rec. camp should be fun, but right now I want food. Let's just tell the man we accept already, so we can-}

Lee's eyes widened. {Óu est le FOOD?}[Double translation: 'óu est le' is 'where is the' in French]

Fred glared. {AS I WAS SAYING! Eat.}

Kelly, George and Usagi all winked with their right eyes, as Lee winked with his left. {First three: Right! Lee: FOODFOODFOODFOODFOOD!}

Shingo gave a small, sly smile. {This conversation was way too easy to understand, guys. Maybe you should figure out how to communicate telepathically. Although, if I'm lucky and I get to go to Hogwarts or something, I might break that code, too. By the way, I don't think Dad really cares if you like it or not. Oh, and Mum's finished cooking, Lee.} He looked up at his father, just missing the surprised looks his sister's friends gave him, and said, "I believe they've agreed to do it. Can we go eat now? Lee and I are hungry, as is Fred. It is Fred, right?" The last part was directed at Fred, who nodded.

"Everyone in," Mister Tsukino growled. "I need to call a tow truck to make sure the damage isn't too much."

"Maybe we could get a limo if I totally trashed it," Usagi said half-heartedly. 

"No." 

None of them noticed the small knot of laughing kids… three girls and two boys, to be exact, all of who had sticks poking out of their pockets.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

"The name of the game is… Strip Poker," Lee announced as he finished dealing out five cards to everyone.

"What?" Usagi shrieked quietly, in concert with Kelly.

"You're kidding, right?" Fred asked.

"Because you know we're one girl short," George pointed out.

"I was joking," Lee said, dealing out three more cards to everyone. "We're going to play Crazy Eights."

"Ooh," the others sighed.

"And the losers all have to remove one piece of clothing from their person, accessories may be counted."

Everyone scrambled to put their shoes back on their feet. Every little thing counts.
    
    Crazy Eights can take a very long time to finish even one round, and the amount that they all played didn't make it too surprising to find everyone wearing only their undergarments, tee-shirts or tank tops, and pants or shorts. It was when Mrs. Tsukino had been going to get a late night snack (maybe three in the morning) that she noticed the light and laughter. 

She opened the door just as Lee, Usagi, Kelly and Fred all had to remove another article of clothing, seeing as how George had won. The aforementioned four were _very_ relieved to have the interruption, and all five set off to bed after a yawned, "Bed… now… camp… driving lessons… tomorrow…" from Usagi's mom.

And, of course, Shingo just had to find out that they'd stayed up very late, so they had a rude wake-up call the next morning. Somehow, he had rigged a bucket of icy water over each of their beds, with a single string connecting them all. He tied the string to his door (which swung open out into the hall), went into his room, and slammed it shut, HARD. SPLASH! SCREAM! Yep, it had tipped all five buckets at once, waking up the Mischief Makers with a nice bath. 

"LEE! FRED! GEORGE! We're going to kill you!" Were the cries from Usagi and Kelly.

Of course, the boys were shouting, "KELLY! USAGI! You'll pay!"

Realization dawned on them, and from the two different floors came five bellows of, "SHINGO!!!"

"Eep!" he shrieked, and dashed down a few flights of stairs and out the front door.

"Come back here you brat!" Leaning out the window was Usagi, screaming her lungs out. "I'm going to kill him!" she muttered maliciously as she hurriedly put on her bathing suit and clothes. She slid on her flip flops and dashed out into the hall the same time as Kelly, and two seconds later the elevator doors opened revealing the boys. 

"Wands?"

"CHECK!"

"Shoes?"

"CHECK!"

"Food?"

"CHE- no check."

"FOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Does it really matter who said what? All that matters is that they rode the lift down, ran to the kitchen, stocked up quickly, and flew out the door and down to the beach. They had whipped out a blanket from the garage as they ran past it, and set everything down on it. Shingo was spotted a piece further down the beach with his back to them, breathing heavily. They silently crept up on the exhausted boy and tackled him, dragging him to the water.

"No! NO! I'm a wizard, I'll melt!" he screeched as they dunked him in.

As the Mischief Makers trooped back to the blanket, the same group that had been watching Usagi kill her dad's car the previous day.

"Hello," said the brunette girl, who was shorter even than Kelly and Usagi. "I'm Emily, but my friends call me Chaos. Who're you?" Her hair was long, and, as stated, brown, with red highlights. It was slightly angled, but very messily as if she was trying to grow it out. Her eyes were huge, and brown with the tiniest hint of green, and framed by long, black lashes. She was burnt and freckled, as if she was normally very pale. A mischievous smile played across her lips. The Mischief Makers turned to survey the rest of the group. Seeing their gaze, Chaos announced, "Oh, maybe I should introduce everyone else, first. This is Emma, and you'll hear us calling her all sorts of names." This girl was about an average height, with chin length, messy hair that was dyed red. "That's Henry," this boy was the tallest of them all, with brown hair and a square face. "This over here is Jen, but we just pretend she isn't here. Elsewise, she scares the shimooligans out of us." This girl, about Usagi's height, had dirty blond hair, blue eyes, and was thin. She did look a bit… flaky. "And this is Dillon." Leaning closer and glancing at the tallish boy with blond hair, she added, "He's kinda scary too, but we don't tell him that. Jen at least admits she is, but Dillon is just a bit loony. He's funny, too, though." Chaos clapped her hands. "SO! Now that you have been officially introduced to the Chaos Causers, what're your names?"

The MM's stared at the seemingly very hyperactive girl, who had begun bouncing a bit waiting for their response. Finally, George spoke up.

"I'm Fred, this is my twin George, that's Lee, that's Usagi, and that's Kelly. The boy we were trying to drown is Shingo, Usagi's little brother. Collectively, we're known as the Mischief Makers."

"British?" Chaos asked, catching the accent.

"Yes, and don't let George fool you. They're always trying that. One time, they even tricked their mother!" Usagi replied.

Chaos grinned back, "No worries. I knew he was lying, but they," she jerked her thumb over her shoulder, "didn't. I wanted to see how long it took them to catch on."

"How did you know?" Kelly asked.

Chaos simply pointed at Fred's shirt, which clearly read Fred, and George's, which clearly said George.

"Oohhh!" the Mischief Makers and Chaos Causers breathed in unison.

"What's the time?" Lee suddenly asked.

"Eight hours and one minute past yesterday, why?" she responded, looking at her watch after she gave the time.

"Because, we have rec camp today, and we were supposed to be back at the house a minute ago," Fred explained.

"Gotcha! We're going, too. Oh, and I saw you crash the car yesterday, Usagi, and it was really funny! I actually almost did that myself a few weeks ago."

The Mischief Makers laughed, as did the Chaos Causers, just because they had been told the story in much funnier terms.

"Let's go! We don't want to be late!" Emma said.

"Where are you staying?" Dillon asked.

"DUH!" Chaos exclaimed, flicking him in the head. Or trying to. He was a bit tall. "Didn't you see them go in that house yesterday?"

"Oh yeah…"

"So, what are your names?" Jen asked, as if they'd never told them.

"Holy shooties! Look at the time! We must fly, darlings!" Chaos cried. Everyone looked at her weirdly. "What? What did I say?"

They just shook their heads sadly.

"Maybe we should join forces," Henry announced on the way back to the mansion.

"Yeah, just for the summer!" Emma agreed.

"We could call ourselves the… Summer Strikers, or something," Usagi said.

"Or how about the Summer Smashers? Or the Sudden Springers!" Chaos exclaimed.

"I liked Summer Smashers," Fred and George said.

"Me too," Dillon, Henry and Lee agreed.

"So how about it?" Jen, Emma and Kelly asked.

Everyone looked expectantly at the only other person who hadn't spoken. Usagi.

She weighed the choices. She'd be spending time with her friends no matter what, and wouldn't it be cool to have some American friends? But it would be hard to keep the fact that they are witches and wizards concealed if they were with the Chaos Causers all the time.

"I…" she began.

*** *** *** ***

All this time, just for a cliffie! MWAHAHAHA! Chaos is a Mary-Sue, with some changes, and Jen, Emma, Henry and Dillon are really some of my friends. ta da! Hope you're all satisfied! Usagi's decision and the first day of rec camp, coming up next week on "Usagi's Destinies."


	35. Summer Year Five: Thespians and Drivers ...

LAST TIME I UPDATED (which was months ago) THIS IS WHAT THE END BIT WAS, JUST TO REFRESH YOUR MINDS!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Holy shooties! Look at the time! We must fly, darlings!" Chaos cried. Everyone looked at her weirdly. "What? What did I say?"

They just shook their heads sadly.

"Maybe we should join forces," Henry announced on the way back to the mansion.

"Yeah, just for the summer!" Emma agreed.

"We could call ourselves the… Summer Strikers, or something," Usagi said.

"Or how about the Summer Smashers? Or the Sudden Springers!" Chaos exclaimed.

"I liked Summer Smashers," Fred and George said.

"Me too," Dillon, Henry and Lee agreed.

"So how about it?" Jen, Emma and Kelly asked.

Everyone looked expectantly at the only other person who hadn't spoken. Usagi.

She weighed the choices. She'd be spending time with her friends no matter what, and wouldn't it be cool to have some American friends? But it would be hard to keep the fact that they are witches and wizards concealed if they were with the Chaos Causers all the time.

"I…" she began.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Okies, I'm just going to go into the next chapter now, and put all my schtuff at the bottom.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"USAGI!" her mother called again, gesturing wildly at the car. "Time to go!"

"Don't think so," Usagi finished apologetically. "Mischief Makers is our name, and Chaos Causers yours. I don't think our groups should join… we may never be back."

Usagi turned away and ran up after the rest of her friends, yelling behind her, "We can still hang out together!"

The Chaos Causers shrugged and continued on down the beach to where Emma's mom was waiting to bring them to camp.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Rec camp was decidedly odd. The Mischief Makers were handed a survey the moment they arrived, most of which asked about their preferences and whatnot. It wasn't too difficult to figure out that what they wrote down would determine their placement in separate groups, so they all shared their responses to make them as similar as possible. 

The processing was done surprisingly fast, and the five were placed in the same bunch.

"Thespians?" Usagi muttered quietly to Kelly, and they giggled.

"Should be fun," Fred whispered.

"Lots of fun," George agreed.

The leader of the group turned around when they arrived in the auditorium. "Your surveys have indicated an enjoyment of theater. Well, welcome. We will be putting on a production of William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. Today will be spent going through the play, so you all will be able to decide which role you would most like to become. We also will play some getting-to-know each other games. Tomorrow, we will go through all of Shakespeare's works and find monologues for your auditions, which will take place the day after. Then, rehearsals will begin, and construction of the set, and working out the lighting."

The Mischief Makers gaped at him after the speech. "We're going to be performing?" Kelly hissed.

Lee shrugged, and they all joined the small circle of people on the stage.

"I'm Bob, and I like British people," a guy standing next to Fred said. 

"I'm Fred, and I like… fish?" Fred said, inching towards George and away from Bob.

"I'm George, and I like guacamole."

"I'm Kelly, and I like… koalas."

"I'm Usagi and I like umbrellas." Usagi pulled a bizarre face. This game was so… odd.

"I'm Lee and I like leprechauns." The other MMs stifled laughter, for they all knew about Lee's poor experience with leprechauns.

The rest of the group gave the five a weird look. "Are you from Britain?" one girl asked the boys. "And you sound Spanish, and you… you have a very odd combination. Almost Japanese, British and American…"   
"They're from Britain," Kelly confirmed, "and I am from Spain. Usagi was born and spent her early years in Japan, and then she moved to America, and then to Britain."

"Okay," several people said, then began a new game. "Pokémon sounds!"

"Pokémon sounds? Oh, my…" Usagi sighed.

Each person had to make up a sound of a Pokémon and a motion to go with it, and then say what Pokémon it was supposed to be. The game itself was found nearly impossible to explain, but once begun it was amazingly simple. 

Usagi would go, "KARP!" and make fishy faces, and then say, "Pi-KA!" with short little arm movements.

Then the boy, named Dan, who had invented "The Pikachu," would do his movement and then someone else's… and it went around and around and was great fun.

The group leader showed up just as the game was growing dull, and distributed copies of Romeo and Juliet.

Several hours later, it was time to go, and the leader had asked everyone to think about which parts they would like to be.

"I definitely think that Shakespeare was a nympho," Kelly said, "but I think I want to be Mercutio for it. He rocks beyond belief!"

George waggled a finger at her. "No, no, no, missy. Fred would make a mah-valous Mercutio. Or, Friar Lawrence… you can be Mercutio, never mind. But I want to be the nurse!"

The director and group leader had already stated that he had no qualms about cross-gender casting, and obviously the MMs wanted to take him at his word for it.

"I think I want to be Romeo," Usagi announced.

"And I, Juliet!" Lee cried, fluttering his eyelashes and beginning to quote part of the play in a very high-pitched voice. "O, Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?"

Usagi boomed deeply, "It is my lady, o, it is my love!"

The five began laughing uncontrollably, and wandered off in an attempt to find out where the car was at. 

……………………………..

"OI! This speech is good. 'Unsex me' hahahahahaaaaaaaaaaa!" George cried when he discovered a suiting monologue.

"How about this one, of Puck's?" Fred piped up.

"I think this one will suit me well- it's Othello's…" Usagi proclaimed.

Lee announced that Ariel's would "do him well," and Kelly stated that "this is the most perverted one outside of Romeo and Juliet, so it's good."

The rest of the day was spent on the frustrating task of memorizing their monologues to their best ability, which was very dull.

Usagi's father had an announcement to make in the car ride back to the mansion. "Be ready to leave at six thirty tonight- driving lessons start at seven."

They glanced excitedly at each other.

Fred wore a smug face. {This should be a cinch. George and I drive all the time.}

George smirked. {Yeah, like when we flew the car to get Harry out of his evil aunt and uncle's house.}

Lee shrugged slightly. {If these two idiots can do it, it should be easy.}

Usagi and Kelly grinned. {It sure should be!}

After a brief pause, what Lee has said set in on the twins.

"HEY!"

Mr. Tsukino gave them a very odd look in the rearview mirror, and Shingo tried to stifle his laughter rather unsuccessfully. 

…………………………………………………………

Dead silence. You'd think that if you were in a room with the MMs, you would hear a lot more than dead silence.

But that's all there was. _Dead_ silence.

Why? 

Because they were trying as hard as they could not to fall asleep while learning about what to do if a kid runs in front of your car, or if you nearly smash into a tree, or if…

As the lesson ended, the instructor announced, "Quiz over this next time we meet, and then sign-ups for driving times for those that pass!"

Everyone groaned.

"That's so _boring_," Kelly whined. "I want to DRIVE."

"Me too," Lee agreed.

"I think we should-" Usagi interrupted herself with a huge yawn, "go home and wake up more."

As the car pulled into the driveway, an evil grin danced across Kelly's face. "How about a little game of tickle-torture time?"

Looking horrified, the rest of the group shouted, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" and sprinted up to their rooms, Kelly hot on their heels.

"Come back here! I'm going to get you all! HAHAHAHAHA!"

It was about twelve thirty when Usagi's mother shouted that they should go to bed if they wanted to be awake for their auditions the next day.

Usagi went to sleep, keeping her fingers crossed under the pillow, hoping to get her desired role of Romeo.

…………………………………

It seemed that they'd all done well during their auditions the previous day.

But finally, finally, they were all finding out whether they got the parts they wanted or not. The MMs rushed up to one of the several lists posted around, and closed their eyes as they faced it.

"On the count of three," Usagi breathed.

"One… two… three," they chanted together, eyes popping open to view the cast list on three.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

::peeks head sheepishly 'round the door frame:: Hi :O) I'm back! And I'm sorry that this took zoas to get out… I kept starting to write it, and then I'd lose it, and I misplaced my little plot card thingie, so I completely forgot where I wanted to go with this… and you don't care, do you?  
Anywhoops, I don't know how far I'll bring this any more. My intent was to stop after the summer, but I might delve further into the school year. ::shrugs:: We'll see. And I know this chapter was kinda rushed, but most of the things I could've written about were really boring…

Anyone see the second movie yet? I thought it was a LOT better than the first- more Oliver Wood, y'know. Ah, man, he's ffffffiiiiineeee. LOL. I've seen it three times- the third was with two friends who only wanted to go to see Sean in it. Did anyone notice how in the Transfiguration classroom, the blackboard was really just a mirror image, and read "Transfiguration Lesson 16"? Or how, when Harry discovered Nick and Justin, he came in from the left (after leaving McGonagall) and then Filch came in from the right, left from the right, and returned from the right, WITH MCGONAGALL? I thought that was odd…

Sorry that I'm not responding to reviews like I usually do. I think most of my readers are gone at this point- 'cept for Tiggy! Hi girl! Thank you for being so dedicated! And thanks to everyone else who reviewed last chapter.

But you see the little scroll bar down there? And how it says "Submit Review"? Click GO.


	36. Summer Year Five: Just a Way to Have Som...

"Romeo: Bob

Juliet: Lee

Mercutio: Kelly

Nurse: Fred

Lady Capulet: Dan

Lady Montague: Erika"

The list went on for a while, culminating with "Lighting Crew: Usagi and George."

After a moment of stunned silence, most of them burst into an angry diatribe.

"I'm playing a romantic role opposite Bob the Brit-lover?" Lee was very incredulous.

"I don't WANT to be the Nurse, I'd rather be on lighting!" Fred near-shouted.

George was muttering angrily under his breath. "How dare he steal my part? I'll kill him, the bloody idiot…"

"I got a part and you didn't? That's not fair and all, Usa," Kelly was steaming mad on behalf of her friend.

Usagi managed to retain some sense of purpose. "Lee, _shut up_. You knew perfectly well who was auditioning for Romeo. Kelly, I really don't care, lighting sounds like fun and I'll have a whole lot less to memorize. Fred, George, I'm certain it was just a mistake, let's go talk to the director…" She dragged the twins over to the director, who promptly swapped their positions. 

While the cast was going through their lines, Usagi and Fred were fooling around with the lights. Halfway through, the director came pounding up the carpeted stairs.

"Have you two got any idea what you're doing?" he demanded.

"Nope!" Usagi exclaimed cheerfully.

"None at all," Fred smiled.

"I didn't think so. I was heading out to pick up our seamstress and her stuff, as well as our set designer. I'm going to be bringing back our main lighting technician from during the school year to tell you two how to do everything."

"All right!" Fred and Usagi said.

"In the meantime, I'm leaving you two in charge. Just keep an eye on all them, I'll be back soon."

"Take your time!" Fred shouted after him, while Usagi was calling, "Okay! Tata!"

They looked at each other, and with a slightly evil smile, said, "In charge…"

~*~*~

None of the veteran drama club members had remembered ever having a rehearsal half as fun as the one that ensued. Usagi taught them all a new chant, which was really just her yelling out a random, dirty word and the rest of them shouting the assigned ending. At first, it was just in the same order ("Boo" completed by "bies" and then followed by the next one, and so on) but it ended up getting jumbled up and confusing.

Fred would shout, "Drop trou!" and all the boys and any girls wearing boxers would drop their pants or shorts to their ankles and walk around like that for a moment.

It was general insaneness, but that is what happened when Usagi and Fred were given power. Very little line-running was actually completed in the time frame that the director was gone, and he was rather vexed to find the entire cast and crew belting out the words to the song "Wayne Gretski" upon his return.

Needless to say, Usagi and Fred were never left in charge after that, but the cast would still shout, "Heyyyyyyy!" back whenever Usagi or Fred pumped their fist in the air, shouting the same at them. 

~*~*~

The head lighting person was droning on and on and on at Usagi and Fred about their tasks as members of the lighting crew.

She, being an expert droner (one to rival Binns) did not notice that Fred and Usagi were having a sword fight with their wands underneath the table they were seated at, allegedly to examine the many codes and names for different light effects and how they would be used throughout the course of the play. When it came time for them to begin programming the light set-up for the play, however, it became apparent that the pair had acquired absolutely no information about lighting, and they were set to position the spotlights and other such truck.

Fred began strutting up and down on the catwalk, pretending to be a model. "And… pose. And POSE!"

Usagi, whipping out the camera she'd taken to bringing to rehearsals, snapped pictures as Fred struck increasingly more and more ludicrous positions. They'd somehow managed to obtain a dress, petticoats, blond curly wig and bonnet for the Weasley twin to wear. The majority of the cast members were on stage, rehearsing the ball scene, but only Bob the British lover was really paying any attention to the play; everyone else barely concentrated, casting furtive glances up to the catwalk, whispering and giggling behind their hands.

~*~*~*~

Two more weeks sped by; it had been determined that Fred and Usagi truly were no good at lighting at all, and someone had the foolish idea that Usagi might be useful with a hammer in hand ("Thank heavens for my wand," she'd muttered to Fred on numerous occasions when they were left alone to constructing the set). All five of the MM's had managed to pass the test for their driver's permit, and had nearly completed their driving hours.

As the five tripped in from their last driving times, permits in hand, an owl swooped in and dropped a letter on their heads, then stood aside while preening. 

"What's this?" Kelly asked, snatching the message from her hair.

"It's for us," Fred said, looking at George and Usagi. 

George grabbed the letter and opened it up, scanning it quickly. He paled. "Oh, God."

"What is it?" Usagi asked, trying to get the letter from George.

"It's Harry. He's been attacked by dementors. Mum wants Fred and me to get to the Order's hiding place right away… and Dumbledore thinks you'd be safer there as well, Usa. He says that he would understand if we brought Kelly and Lee, since they're visiting your house and all."

"But what about the play?" was Kelly's first thought.

"YES! I don't have to do the kissing scene with Bob!" Lee exclaimed at the same moment.

Usagi's expression changed, and she suddenly became very bossy. "You all go start packing right away. I need to talk to Mum and Dad, and send a reply. We need to get there as soon as we can." She didn't need to add the fact that they were in some serious danger if Voldemort was on the move. They all had more than one reason for the dark wizard to kill them.

~*~*~

After a tear-filled good-bye, Usagi followed the others to the meeting place. From there, someone would bring them to the Order's headquarters. That someone was Molly Weasley, accompanied by an unfamiliar woman (who was introduced as "Tonks.")

Fred and George were barely able to breathe when they found their mother had thrown herself upon them ("I was so worried you'd been hurt or killed or got into trouble…" … "But we did get into trouble, Mum." … "Yeah, we can drive now!"), but Tonks was able to pry Molly off and quickly escort the children to an empty space between numbers eleven and thirteen. They read the paper she gave them quickly, and then watched as it burst into flames, the ashes swept away on the wind.

Usagi and Kelly were shocked and indignant when, upon entering the house and greeted by a shrieking Hermione and Ginny and a grinning Ron, a portrait began yelling obscenities and insults at them. 

"Oh, don't mind Mrs. Black," Ginny said with wry humor, noting the direction of their gaze. "She's not very happy with her son for letting us live here. I've got a feeling she wasn't very happy with her son before then, either."

The angry Mrs. Black continued shrieking at them as they tromped up the stairs, thumping their trunks behind them. When Ginny was certain that Molly and Tonks were out of earshot, she informed Fred and George that she didn't know what they'd been thinking, going off for so long without leaving her any extendible ears, she barely had the tiniest inkling of what had been going on, and Harry was so mad because he didn't know any more than they did, and would they please go in and try to cheer him up?

Fred and George just rolled their eyes at each other and dumped their trunks on their beds.

-----

I know it's been a terribly long time, and this chapter is pretty short and stopped in a really odd place, but I felt like writing more and I wanted to post this before I let myself just save it and forget about it for a few months (I'd been writing a couple paragraphs at a time).

:O) I'm back, kinda. I've got barrels of schoolwork, but my new school-year's promise to myself is to try to keep writing, whether it's fanfiction or original stuff.

I heart you all!

Chaos


End file.
